Puppy (Pt 1 of Education)
by Valenka
Summary: After refusing to whore herself so her father could pay back a loan to Gaston Belle lives on the streets, living one day to the next but with winter quickly approaching she knows she has to do something. Everything changes when she wakes one day to find a wool blanket covering her and a hundred dollars tucked into her pocket wrapped in a note that reads. Stay Warm Little Puppy.
1. 100 And A Blanket

**A/N- English is not my first language so please excuse any odd errors, also if you are not familiar with Pet Play please read the paragraph below to fill you in.**

 **A puppy or dog is a human pet. It can be a male or female who identifies closely with real biological pups and lets go their human inhibitions and stress to embrace their animal instinct. There are different levels of this, some let their entire existence revolve around getting a pat on the head, being told they are a good puppy, exploring anything and everything that looks interesting or fun. A pup/dog may take on the persona of a biological canine to varying degrees from being on all fours chasing balls and barking instead of talking, other choose only to use words that a dog would such as 'woof'. While others retain their human abilities yet enjoy the cared for and owned aspect of the role play. These types are less common but do exist, such males or females who enjoy this particular style of puppy play often only take on a puppy personality when at home or in a pet play club. In a way this closer to normal BDSM role play. Pet play does not have to be part of a sexual act however, it often is. The other person in the relationship takes on the role of the owner/trainer, these remain human and care for the puppy, often using terms such as 'good pup' and many commands you would find used with actual dogs like 'sit' and 'stay'.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXX**

The air was cold and nipped at Belle's nose sending it a painful red color. The icy wind rattled through the trees and past the large clock tower making it impossible to sleep. She was cold, in her thread bear grey sweater and thin jeans. The small bench behind the library had been her home for the past few months, people didn't often come near the library since it had been closed for as long as she could remember. Her skin shook in a desperate attempt to warm herself but to was to no avail, the air was far too cold to give Belle any chance at staying warm. She could have sworn her hair had frozen solid but didn't dare bring her hands out from under her armpits to find out.

She looked up to the night sky, not a single star, all of them blocked out by dark black clouds that showed no sign of clearing any time soon. Winter was only just settling in but Belle felt like it had been there forever, then again when you live on the streets it was forever. It would snow soon, of that Belle was certain and when it did she didn't know what would happen to her. No matter how bad it go she wasn't going back to her rat of a Father, that was for _God damn sure._ Belle refused to whore herself out so her Papa could pay his debt to Gaston and she certainly wasn't going to do as Gaston wanted and let him _own her_ to cancel out the debt. Her father had kicked her out for that, thought a few days on the street would get her to do as he wanted. That was six months ago. _If I am going to belong to anyone I will choose who it is,_ Belle told herself firmly, _no one decides my fate but me!_

After what felt like an eternity Belle managed to let herself fall into something that resembled sleep. It wasn't anything near restful but it did the job and Belle was grateful for what she could get. Her shivering didn't end, no, just faded into the background until she stopped noticing it all together. Sleep wasn't sleep to Belle any longer, just a few hours where she shut her eyes.

Every time Belle woke up she'd do the same thing; sit up, stretch and then take a walk. There wasn't much else Belle could do, nowhere was hiring and even if she did somehow get a job she'd still be on the streets until she had made enough money for a deposit. _Pipe dream!_ However, this time was different and it took her a few moments to realise exactly why. She wasn't cold, well she was but not the usual, _I can't feel anything_ cold. It was then she noticed a thick wool blanket in a tartan of ivory, aqua and royal blue. The daylight hurt her eyes but she couldn't blink, someone had given her a blanket in the middle of the night and she hadn't even noticed. For the first time in six months she was warm and cosy, Belle smiled when she realised she wasn't shaking and she could feel her hands. _There are still good people in the world._ Her heart swelled and for a moment she wanted to cry. _Someone cared._ Belle sat herself up and pulled the blanket to her nose to inhale the rich scent of aftershave and coffee, _a man then._ Belle folded the blanket slowly and carefully and set it down on her lap just looking at it for a moment until something caught her eye. Sticking out of the breast pocket of her deep red but dirty shirt was a piece of crisp white paper. She pulled it into her pale hand quickly and opened it up, she gasped when five twenty dollar bills tumbled onto the floor, a moment later Belle picked them all up and held them tightly in one hand and the note in the other. She read the single sentence her hero had left.

 **Stay W arm Little Puppy .**

Stay warm little puppy, that was all it said. This stranger had given her a blanket for warmth and a hundred dollars to do with as she pleased and had asked for nothing in return, she hadn't even known he was there. Men had offered her money before but it was normally in exchange for something like a blowjob, Belle had always refused. Belle had left home because she refused to be paid for sex, she wouldn't let herself become a become a prostitute now just because she was hungry.

"Thank you." She whispered like the stranger would somehow hear her.

Belle spent that day getting herself some new things to help fight off the murderous winter, in the end she found herself with a new coat, nothing fancy but it was warm. The coat was a deep dark blue, and had a hood that Belle pulled up around her head the instant she put it on. She also got herself some new shoes, she spent a little more on them than she wanted but Belle figured that they would last longer that way. Belle finally got herself some food from Granny's, real food.

The auburn haired beauty headed back to the bench behind the library with her sandwich and nice hot tea and ate slowly, hoping that the stranger would come back and she could thank him. He never did though and Belle had soon finished her sandwich and drunk the last of her tea. She had enough money left to feed herself for the next few days and if she ate on alternate days she would be able to stretch it to a week, maybe a week and a half if she was lucky.

Days passed and Belle didn't see anyone she thought could be her mystery note writer, maybe he would never return. After a while she found herself imagining him. Was he some sweet young man who just wanted to be nice? Maybe he was an older guy who just had a blanket tucked away in his car? She didn't know and Belle had to accept that she probably never would.

XXXX

Mister Gold stood in his shop watching people go past the windows like they always did, he knew most of them, the Sheriff Emma Swan, Sydney Glass, Archie Hopper and his dog Pongo. He even saw Doctor Whale at one point. None of them sparked any thoughts though, his mind was still set on the young girl he'd seen asleep on the bench behind the library. She was so beautiful and far to young to be out there in the cold. He could still remember the first moment he saw her face.

 _Gold had been meaning to go and look at the apartment above the library for a good week but to be honest he'd been putting it off, he hated climbing those steep metal stairs, they were no good on his leg and with the cold setting in the old injury was beginning to throb. He'd finally forced himself to go though, parking on the small side street behind the library, as he got out the car though something caught his eye. At first it was so dark that he couldn't make out what it was but as he grew ever closer he realised that it was in fact a girl, a young one at that._

" _Beautiful."_

 _The word slipped from his lips without permission. However his brain was right, the young girl was stunning with long auburn curls, a Princess cut from marble smoother than a storm, but she was pale and shivering. Beautiful and freezing it seemed. Why was she out there? She should have been at home with her parents by a nice warm fire instead of out in the chilly night. He sighed, should he wake her?_

" _Yeah and say what?" He questioned himself. "Hey, I'm Mister Gold, town bastard would you like to come home with me?" He snorted. "Yeah, that would go down wonderfully. Haven't been maced before."_

 _Then an idea popped into his head, there was an old blanket in the back of his car, exactly why he'd long since forgotten, but it was still there. Gold's cane tap, tap, tapped as he made his way to the trunk of his car and pulled it open pulling the blanket out and shutting the trunk again quietly. It was small but it would certainly cover her and keep the young puppy warm, for now at least. He walked back to her and covered her with the blue blanket, Gold smiled when she instantly gripped onto the fabric and snuggled into it. He reached for his wallet then but couldn't find it, he patted himself down in search of it and then remembered he'd left it in the car. It took only a few seconds to slump back down into the soft drivers seat and reach for his wallet, the coal black leather glinting in the moonlight. Inside he found a hundred dollars all in twenties and just took them all, she needed the money more than him. 'What's making me be so nice to this girl?' Gold pretended not to know but deep down he couldn't lie to himself, it was because he knew what it was like, being out on the streets in the cold. He'd done it after his father left him, that was of course until the police had pulled him in, turned out his Aunt Olivia had been looking for him. Gold would have had nothing if it wasn't for her._

 _Gold took a piece of paper from his glovebox and a fountain pen from his suit jacket and quickly wrote four little words._

 _ **Stay Warm Little Puppy.**_

 _Then he wrapped the paper around the crisp green bills and made his way back over to the sleeping angel. He froze when she shuffled as he tucked the paper and money into her shirt pocket. Hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't choose that particular moment to wake up, he'd be arrested for sure if she did. Thankfully sleep never released her and he made his escape without her being any the wiser._

 _On the drive home he cursed himself, not only had he completely forgotten about looking at the apartment he'd also written 'Puppy' on the note, she would think he was calling her scum nothing more than an animal. Damn him and his sick perverse tendencies. It was far too late now though, if he went back he was sure to wake her and he was too much of a coward to explain himself. 'Puppy', not everyone was sick like him._

 _It didn't matter what he did that night he just couldn't stop thinking about that young beautiful angel asleep on a bench. She was so young, no more than nineteen, why was she there? He couldn't stop himself from wanting to help her, go back for her but he knew it wouldn't turn out well._

" _Stop thinking about a teenage girl who had no idea you were even there. She probably just had a fight with her parents over something stupid. She'll go home in a few days. And you're way to old for her, there has to be at least a twenty-five year gap there."_

 _With that Gold had forced himself into sleep, but she was there too..._

That had been days ago and that girl was still in his head, no one had ever caused such a response, well no one other than Jefferson. It didn't make sense, she hadn't even known he was there. Gold stood in his shop still watching people pass, it was busy even for a lunch hour, and he sighed. He just hoped the girl had gone home, it was too cold to stay out on the Storybrooke streets.


	2. In From The Cold

Weeks had passed since Belle's knight in shining armour had covered her over in that blue blanket that she had come to adore. His scent was beginning to fade from it and Belle had found herself rather mortified by that, she liked the strangers smell. It was warm and inviting, a truly frabjous aroma. Each night since it had been bestowed on her Belle had cuddled the thick wool around her skinny form and not released it until morning. It had been a long time since someone was _nice_ to her and it meant to much to Belle.

The coat she'd purchased was superb against the gelid days but it had started to softly snow that morning and Belle knew she would have to find shelter soon, her blanket and coat would be nothing when faced with a thick layer of snow and ice. She would perish soon enough if left out in the elements.

"I have to do something." She mumbled to herself as she walked down Main Street, hands stuffed in her pockets.

On the way she saw Doctor Hopper petting his dog as they left his office and Belle smiled softly, this man took better care of his Dalmatian than her own father had of her. For a moment she was jealous of the animal. Belle pulled he eyes from Doctor Hopper and Pongo pushing them back to the side walk in front of her. Each step was reasonably comfortable thanks to her new boots, just a simple black military style with strong laces. The thing she was most thankful for when it came to her new boots was the thick soles, there were strong and cushioned each and every step. A small thing she'd taken for granted until six months ago. Belle did miss her heels though. Suddenly there was a thud and the young beauty smashed into a teenage boy, maybe fifteen who was rifling through his rucksack.

"Sorry." He shouted over his shoulder.

Belle didn't mind, it was just an accident, no harm no foul. She opened her mouth to say just that when she noticed the crumpled five dollar bill on the floor and so she quickly bend and picked it up.

"Hey, you dropped this."

The teenage boy turned to face her, rucksack still hanging half open in his hands. He looked at the crumpled bill she held out to him and then up to Belle herself and back.

"Keep it. You look like you need it more than me."

Then he left without another word. For a moment Belle wanted to yell at him, she didn't want charity, however, she did _need_ it. Belle knew the boy was just being kind and Belle was grateful for that. She couldn't go home and had run out of money from the kind stranger a good week ago. Her stomach growled angrily as she flattened the green note out in her hands. She wasn't far from Granny's and the thought of nice hot cup of tea sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

Walking to Granny's only took about a minute and a half, and she was pleased to enter the warmth once more. Belle padded up to the counter and quickly ordered a small cup of tea and a BLT, it truly amazed her at how cheep their prices were, then again when they were the only diner in town and everyone went to it they could afford to be cheep. Belle waited patiently for her tea and sandwich to go, _please take as long as you like, I'll just sit here taking in some much needed heat._ She felt like her veins were made of ice. It didn't take long for a bubbly girl in a _way_ too short crimson skirt to bring her a brown paper bag stained a little with grease spots. Belle didn't care, food was food. She took the bag and left the diner, yes it would be nice to stay indoors for a time longer but she had to find somewhere more suitable to sleep than her bench by nightfall. The snow was already settling on the roads and she could feel it condensing into slippery ice under her feet. She went up and down streets searching for somewhere suitable, nowhere jumped out though and after a period somewhere between forever and eternity Belle found herself wondering if it was even worth looking, she should just take her chances on the park bench. Or at least that's what Belle thought until she came across a lovely little place behind the pawnshop, it wasn't overly big but then again neither was she. It looked more like a porch than anything else, covered over by a little roof. It wasn't much of a shelter but it was the best she'd found so far and with the morning giving way to a dark afternoon Belle knew there was not much point looking for anywhere else.

With a sigh Belle pulled up the hood of her blue coat and set her blanket down on the ground so she could sit on it. Once settled in the corner where she figured it would be warmest Belle opened the bag from Granny's and started to eat her sandwich, she'd long since finished her tea but the sandwich she's saved, giving her something to digest and use to heat her body while she slept. She chewed it almost robotically, the lettuce was crisp and the tomato fresh but to Belle the bacon was the star, salty and tantalising on the tongue almost like the flavours waltzed on her tongue. However, she didn't have the energy to indulge herself in chewing quickly, purring with every mouthful, hence the robot like eating.

When Belle was done she set the balled up bag down beside her, and pulled the blanket up over her too thin frame and snuggled down into its fading scent. Her eyes were heavy and it physically hurt to keep them open, thankfully they soon slipped shut and Belle tumbled into sleep, pleased to be out of the direct icy snow. There were no dreams, at least none she could remember, it seemed that the auburn haired beauty didn't dream any more. There was nothing worth dreaming about, nothing that would ever happen anyway. Belle's heart still beat, she was alive but she wasn't living; hadn't been since her mother died. No one was going to save her.

It was strange when she awoke, she was cold as usual but she felt like there were eyes on her, someone was watching her. Belle's eyes flew open and jumped backwards, there just inches from her face was an older man in a perfectly tailored jet black suit almost like something a demon would ware. He was crouched awkwardly before her just looking at her _,_ cane resting against the wall beside him, _is it painful for him to crouch?_ Most likely.

"I'm sorry, I... I'll move."

Belle shifted quickly gathering up her blanket, he was the pawnshop owner and wouldn't want her there.

"If you're going to live like a puppy you should be in the park."

He told her in a deep voice but Belle didn't really register what he said. He stood as Belle quickly folded her blanket and for a moment she expected him to just shoo her away with his Italian leather clad foot but that didn't happen, instead he held out a hand to help her up and Belle turned to rock while he spoke, sat on the edge of remaining or just running away.

"You'll freeze to death if I let you stay out here. Would you like to come in and I'll make us some tea?"

Had he seriously just asked that? No one gave a damn about her so why should the Storybrooke Monster? Yet she still took his calloused hand and let him help her up and then she knew why, Belle knew that scent by heart by now. With a thank you Belle followed him into the shop. Heat caressed her face the instant she entered the workroom and Belle smiled to herself as her body started to thaw.

He pulled out a sturdy dark wood chair for her to sit on and then a few moments later was pressing a hot green china cup to her hands. Belle took it with a thank you then helped herself to a large gulp.

"That's a lot better than Granny's." She told him as he sipped his own.

"Why thank you. Miss?" He raised an eyebrow over his tea cup.

"Belle. My name is Belle, Mister Gold."

"I guess I shouldn't be shocked you know the name of the town monster."

He muttered more to himself than Belle. There was a sorrow in his eyes, and Belle thought he looked lonely. _Then again if I was called a monster on a daily basis I would be lonely too._ She opened her mouth to tell him he was no such thing, that she knew he gave her the money and the blanket but his voice was audible before her own.

"If you would like you can sleep in the bed here." He gestured behind her to the old but soft looking bed. _Why is there a bed in the back of his shop?_ "If you're still tired."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I would just be in the way."

She shrugged off the kind gesture, didn't want to take up his time or space, she wasn't worth it. Her father had made certain that Belle believed that.

"It would be better than it going to waste, and you wouldn't be in the way I promise."

 _For Gods sake, leave her alone, she said no just accept it. She doesn't want to be near you!_ Mister Gold mentally chastised himself. He could have kicked himself but then Belle was talking to him again and he had to drag his mind back.

"It would be nice to get some real sleep. If its really no bother." Belle lifted the wool blanket off her lap and cuddled it to her chest. "Thank you for this by the way, its so soft."

"How do you know that was me?"

His eyes widened with surprise. Belle chuckled and found herself looking him in his deep honey chocolate eyes, there was a dull sparkle in there almost like an uncut diamond and for a moment she wanted to ask what had dulled it in the first place.

"I recognise you aftershave on it." She said instead. "Do you really not mind if I sleep here?"

"No, go right ahead. I will try and be quiet for you."

He took the empty green cup from the nineteen year old and set them down on his worktable and then pulled the covers back so she could climb in. Belle took her boots off quickly and set them down beside the bed and slipping under the covers. It had been so long since she'd slept in a real bed and she nearly moaned in pleasure. The pillow welcomed her head and cradled it as she slipped into a peaceful sleep. Comforted for the first time in so long.

Once he was certain she'd slipped into slumber Gold seated himself at his worktable and went back to fixing an antique music box. Apparently it played _Für Elise_ but Gold was yet to hear that be proved. He liked repairing things, always had, it was peaceful and calming to him yet that day he found himself glancing at the sleeping teenage girl in the back of his shop. She was beautiful, a little puppy and no matter how hard he tried Gold kept looking at her. She looked so happy. He watched the way her cerulean blue eyes moved under their lids and wondered what she was dreaming about. _Maybe lying on a hilltop somewhere under a large oak tree watching the fluffy white clouds sail in the sky while reviling in a warm summer breeze, a tennis ball... No! No, don't think that!_

Mister Gold forced himself back to his work and grinned devilishly when the soft Beethoven music filled the back room, he shut the lid quickly and maybe a little more forcefully when Belle shifted in her sleep. Gold went about the rest of his day as quietly as possible, pleased that she was sleeping soundly in his back room. A smile settled itself comfortably on his thin cupids bow lips after a time but around five o'clock it was ripped from his mouth and trampled on.

"Regina, what brings you to my humble shop?" He asked her in a tone that said _get out and stay out._

The town Mayor rummaged through her handbag for a moment, Armani he noticed, a change from her normal Prada it seemed. After a few seconds she pulled out a glittering silver fob watch and held it out towards him.

"It was my father's and it stopped working. I want you to fix it." She told him forcefully.

"Alright, I'll fix it for you. But not now just because you tell me to. I'll do it when I get around to it. Tuesday."

Regina huffed, she was used to getting what she wanted when she wanted it yet with Mister Gold it never worked. Regina would never admit it but he was the most powerful person in Storybrooke, at the end of the day if he said jump Regina would answer with _how high?_ And she hated him for that.

"Fine." She growled out, there was no used arguing with him, he would just make it take longer and Regina didn't want to be without her father's watch for longer than she had to be. "See you Tuesday. It had better be done."

"Or what? You have no power here or anywhere else. I could take you down Main Street on a leach as you crawled beside me and there would be nothing you could do."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You sick pervert."

With that the Mayor stormed out his shop slamming the door behind her. He sighed and took the watch from the glass counter before him opening up the back and smiling evilly. His cane tapped and clicked as he made his way through to the back room checking that Regina and her insistence of slamming everything hadn't woken Belle, thankfully it hadn't and he pulled open a draw to reveal his clock repair tools. It took him but a second to make a tiny adjustment knocking the gear back into place and shutting the case again.

"See you on Tuesday then, Mayor Mills." He mumbled to himself.

With the fob watch fixed Gold clicked the kettle on once again, it was definitely tea time.


	3. Stray

When Belle awoke and pulled her head off the soft white pillow the room was dark, like Mister Gold had packed up for the night and it turned out that was because he had.

"I'm going home, Belle." He told her as he slipped on his thick black wool coat. "You're welcome to stay in the shop, its cold outside. Or I could take you to Granny's and get you a room?"

Oh how he longed to ask her to go home with him, but no, that would never be appropriate.

"Wait, you trust me? You don't think I'd steal everything?"

"Well, dearie." He smiled down at her. "I know who you are and what you look like. Wouldn't be too hard to find you again I suspect. Also the only person you could sell these things to are me."

He spoke like it was stupid, and it was, Mister Gold knew Belle wasn't capable of such things, it was in her eyes, her beautiful blue orbs of pure heaven. Belle felt her heart swell with the knowledge that someone actually trusted her, actually had some faith in her. But it wasn't right, it was his shop not a shelter.

"No, its alright Mister Gold. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

Gold knew there was no arguing with her and so reached around to the table that held his wallet, if she wouldn't stay tucked up there then he would make sure she had a room at Granny's. However, it seemed it was too late. The back door swung shut and Gold looked back to find the bed empty. To his surprise Mister Gold found himself chuckling.

"The only person who isn't after my money is the only one who needs it." He told himself with a sigh.

Mister Gold knew that if he went after she'd think he was some kind of stalker, Mister Gold _beast_ of Storybrooke didn't care about people and he didn't give out charity everyone knew that. Mister Gold the deal maker. Yet, the moment Gold had seen that sweet young girl all he wanted to do was keep her safe and hold her in his arms. Gold leaned back against his worktable and crossed his arms over his chest, he couldn't go after her anyway it wasn't like he could run.

"Such an independent little puppy"

XXXX

Belle didn't want to go back to the bench, to be honest she wanted to stay tucked up in the bed Gold had offered her. Yet Belle couldn ' t do that, her father had always told her she was a burden and there was no way that Belle would force that onto Mister Gold. After a moment of quiet debate Belle decided the park was her best bet. The night was cold, the sort of chill that nipped at the tip of your nose making it sting. For once though she could see the stars high up in the heavens glinting like diamonds, an eternal mosaic of beauty decorating the sky. It was the only beauty Belle got to see any longer. Belle rubbed her hands together savouring the last of the heat Mister Gold's shop had provided.

"Next time I have enough for Granny's the tea won't be as good as Mister Gold's." Belle chuckled to herself as she neared the park.

She hated that he'd called himself a monster, he was no such thing. To Belle he was the kindest man she'd ever met. His eyes were chocolate with a soothing ring of honey that just made her want to smile. Belle rounded the corner and the park gate came into sight, she held her blanket to her chest knowing it would be her only warmth for the evening, or at least it was until the blackest of shadows clothed in old rags darted at her and started wrestling the blanket from her iron like grip. _No!_ Belle would never surrender it, to everyone else it was just a blanket but to Belle it was the most valuable object in the world. Not just because it was all she possessed but because _he_ had given it to her.

"Get off!"

She could feel her fingernails bending with the force of her robber, the pain, but Belle didn't care, it was hers. Just as Belle realised she was loosing the fight an unmistakable gold cane handle seated itself around her attackers dirty neck and ripped him backwards hurtling to the floor and landing with a dense thud. Belle forced the blanket back to her chest breathing in the relaxing scent.

"Mister Gold!" The stranger all but screamed in surprise before fleeing for his life.

Gold watched as the shadow vanished off into the night. When he looked back he could see the far in Belle's eyes had given way to relief.

"Thank you." She whispered before taking on her normal smiling appearance. "You're not following me, are you?"

Gold had expected to hear those words said accusingly and with anger but there was none of that now he'd actually heard them, just a soft smile from that beautiful teenager he so adored.

"No." Gold responded when he realised he'd been quiet for too long. "No, I had no idea you would be here, I just pass on my way home."

Belle thought it was funny the way he tried to sound calm but failed miserably, _doesn't want me to think he's a pervert._ Yes, Belle was a perceptive sort. Thinking that it would be for the best to move subject Belle remembered the man who'd attacked her, obviously another homeless resident of Storybrooke, there weren't many but there were enough.

"Do you know that man?"

"No. Then again I do have one hell of a reputation."

Belle looked at him with such innocence and he couldn't help but notice the way she shivered, it wasn't right. _You know, for once you are going to be brave! For Gods sake she's a teenage girl with nowhere to go! Stop being a bastard coward and do something!_ He didn't know where the sudden strength came from but it forced the words out of his mouth before he'd even decided what to say.

"Please get in the car. Its much too cold and dangerous for you to be out in this weather."

 _There he is, being kind again_ Belle thought to herself, completely unaware of the internal struggle he was having between his cowardly perverse self and the part of himself that remembered sleeping in parking lots. Belle couldn't let herself burden someone else though.

"You've already been too kind. I don't want to be a bother."

Now Gold had found that strength he wasn't going to just give up and so he spoke again.

"If you don't then you're going to bother my ability to sleep."

It was true, then again she already was doing. Belle gave a half-smile, _maybe just a few hours wouldn't hurt._ She thought to herself. _He won't want me in his... soft and silky hair... no, don't think that._

"Alright." She relented and let him open the car door for her. "Thank you." She said as she settled.

Belle watched the world go by as he drove, watched the night pass in a blur of black, dark green and the occasional orange of a street lamp. In a way it was refreshing, to be somewhere warm with someone who actually seemed to give a damn. She watched the town pass her by as he drove almost to the edge of quiet little Storybrooke, neither spoke there was nothing that needed to be said, and soon the car came to a soft halt and Gold silenced the engine.

"You're house is pink?" She asked with a smile.

"Its salmon."

"Sure it is." She teased.

With that Gold stepped out of the car and opened the passenger side door before helping her out and and leading Belle up to the gorgeous Victorian manor house. The house made Belle feel like she was a stray that came in uninvited but Gold placed a hand on her back and guided the teen in, _not a stray, a guest._

Mister Gold lead her up the dark cherry wood staircase and into one of the spare rooms, _his house is huge._ The room was wonderfully decorated in subtle blues and contained an inviting and cosy looking bed, even better than the one at his shop.

"What is it?" He asked upon noticing her pause.

"Oh, its just... this room is almost as big as my Papa's whole apartment."

She suddenly wished she hadn't mentioned her rat of a father but Gold didn't seem to notice. The older man had notice however, he wanted to ask but knew it was a sore subject. _Don't push her, don't pry._

"Just through that door is the en suit, you go get a shower everything you need should be in there." He pointed to the door. "I'll get you some clothes to sleep in."

Before Belle could utter a single word of thanks he was gone, the fading tap tap tap of his cane being the only indication he'd ever been there. A shower sounded good, it had been a while and she probably smelt. _Yeah, I wouldn't want him in my house if roles were reversed._

The hot water cascaded down her body bringing it back to life, she sighed in pleasure. A simple shower was something Belle would never take for granted again. There was a shelf secured to the white tiled walk in shower stocked with shampoo and shower gel, they looked used but not like they'd been there very long. Opening up the shampoo Belle's nostrils filled with the scent of Mister Gold and it brought a smile to Belle's pink lips. She loved his scent, it had coated the blanket he'd given her and cuddled the teenager through the harsh nights. The smell of him had become a relaxant to her, a soothing niceness.

With her mind turned towards the kind pawnbroker Belle found her head filling with _what if's._

 _What if he'd made me say thank you? Made me kneel and thank him like he was some sort of Prince?_ There was a sudden heat that pooled deep in Belle's abdomen and before she could tell her body off her hand had slipped down to her core. She imagined him holding her in his arms until her breathing slowed and her body calmed, protecting her from the evil of the night. Thought of his hands soothing her by rubbing circles on her thighs with his calloused hands, tormenting her with tender touches. Belle gripped the cold tiles as the pleasure built and built; tingling. _That's a good Puppy._ She heard him say in her head, his deep Scottish accent smooth as honey as he slipped his hands into her jeans to toy with her panties. Belle gasped, she couldn't control herself much longer, it had been so long and... and... and... white exploded behind her eyes, an atom bomb. Belle let out a moan that was muffled only by the shower covering her in water.

Almost the second she had come down from her high Belle felt guilty. He was just being kind to her and yet there she was, in his shower thinking about him with his fingers between her legs in his car. That was it though, her father had wanted her to let Gaston own her but that wasn't the only reason Belle had gotten so angry. It was because she _wanted_ to be owned. She wanted to let someone dominate her... but that person would _never_ be Gaston- _fucking_ -Rose. Guilt filled her whole form, Mister Gold had been nothing but gentlemanly towards her and yet she'd gone and made it sick.

Belle tried to push away her thoughts as she dried off, locking them away in a vault and concreting over the door. The teenager wrapped her towel around her pale thin body and left the bathroom, pretending like nothing beyond a simple shower had happened. Belle froze when her eyes met Mister Gold's honey chocolate orbs holding the clothes he'd promised. The guilt was back. _Please don't let him have heard me!_

To her surprise Gold turned and gave his shirt clad back, seemed he'd stripped off the black suit jacket at some point. _Such a gentleman turning round._

"I'm sorry, Belle." He said throwing the clothes down onto the bed. "I just brought you something to sleep in. They'll be a little big for you but hey will do the job." She could hear the slight smile he wore as he spoke even though he had his back to her. Belle looked over to the clothes, an old pair of grey sweatpants that he'd forgotten he owned and a faded tour shirt.

"Is that an AC/DC shirt?" She asked with a smile and Mister Gold finally turned to face her with a confused expression. "You're an AC/DC fan?"

"I was young once." Belle chuckled at his quip. "I'm surprised you know who they are, most teens now don't know classic rock."

Gold moved towards the door as he spoke and Belle moved towards the bed to have a better look the t-shirt.

"My Mom raised me on a fifty-fifty split of rock music and classic literature."

 _Odd combination,_ was Gold's first thought but he couldn't fault it. _Great music and well written novels._

"I think that's the best parenting I've ever heard of." Belle shot him a smile and he couldn't help but notice her still damp legs and the way her hair clung to her shoulders. "Come downstairs when you're dressed. I'll get you something to eat."

"You really don't have to cook for me, Mister Gold. You've already been so nice."

"Well you're lucky, its pizza night and I've already ordered." Belle opened her mouth to protest again but Gold raised a warning finger and spoke more in jest than anger. "What did I say about hindering my ability to sleep?"

With that he was gone, cane tapping down the hall. _How can anyone think he's a monster? He's nothing of the sort._ Belle looked at the door where he's been stood for a few minutes before slipping into the clothes Gold had provided, they were soft and smelt of him. Once dressed she went back to the bathroom and took the hair-dryer off a thick wooden shelf. It had been so long since she'd had actual clean hair and she found herself wondering if it was actually lighter. _Can't be._

Clean, dry and dressed Belle felt like a new person, someone who didn't have a care in the world. After a deep breath and pinching her arm to make sure it was all real Belle left the bedroom and started down the stairs. As she descended the stairs she found Gold at the door taking a rather large pizza box off the delivery guy, she could see the shock on the teenage males face, it was plain as day thanks to the expression that said _what the hell is a hot girl doing with Gold?!_ Mister Gold found himself surprised when the man left rather than demanding he release her from whatever debt he had Belle under and calling Sheriff Swan, the town really did think that anyone even talking to him was somehow forced into it.

Slamming the front door shut Gold carried the box to the living room and set it down on the coffee table as Belle watched. As he turned towards the kitchen he asked.

"What would you like to drink Belle?" Belle followed as he walked. "Normally I would have a Scotch but I don't think teenage girls are into that."

"I'll drink pretty much anything, but water is fine. Thank you."

"How about I forgo Scotch and we have tea instead?" He smiled, a real smile and Belle was probably the only person to see that since Bae.

"Tea sounds fantastic, thank you Mister Gold." He filled the kettle and set it down on the hob to boil. "Thank you for all of this, not just the tea. I'll be out of your hair in the morning."

"You'll do no such thing, you're staying her until you have somewhere else to go at the very least."

 _Great now she probably thinks you're going to lock her up or something. Did you have to sound so forceful?_ He silently cursed himself.

"That's really too kind." Belle didn't want to leave so soon and so decided not to fight him. "Thank you Mister Gold."

 _Is that all I can say now? Thank you Mister Gold?_

It was all very domestic as they took the plates and tea through and started eating, pepperoni Belle's favourite. Like the gentleman he was Mister Gold offered her the remote and let Belle choose something to watch, apparently he didn't watch television much. After a few moments of channel surfing Belle came across the original Evil Dead from nineteen-eighty-one and quickly put it on.

"This movie is older that you are." He said in a tone that said _God I'm old._ Belle chuckled.

"Most of the best things are." He seemed to appreciate that.

"You know..." He began as Belle shuffled into the couch beside him. It was nice to just sit next to someone and watch television, _little things in life._ "... The Evil Dead was originally banned in the UK."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. It was because of the _violent content."_

"I don't believe you. This isn't scary."

"I know but at the time it was considered _scary_. I think its still banned in Singapore." Belle just looked at him with a _that's a lie_ look on her face. "If you don't believe me, look it up. In the mean time just watch."

Belle did as he said and for the first time in a very long time Belle felt happy and content, she was beyond grateful that Mister Gold had found her and given a damn, because no one else did, not even her Papa.


	4. Day One

**Sorry I'm late posting this chapter but with it being Valentines day I've been at work ALL day. Be a florist they said it would be fun they said... Anyway *Takes calming breath and drinks pint of vodka* here's the next chapter.**

 **XXXX**

Belle opened her eyes to find her bedroom littered with rich golden sun and she grinned sleepily. For the first time in so very long Belle woke happy and content, something that she'd almost forgot existed. The bed was perfect, soft silk sheets in a rich turquoise and pure white pillows that supported her head gently. Belle was actuality glad to wake up on that morning and she could have stayed in that bed for... well, ever really. Just pretending that the world didn't exist, forget her problems and let the bed eat her up.

Her heart thumped a little faster in her chest when she heard Gold move down the hallway, it was obvious he was trying to be quiet and if she'd still been asleep Belle wouldn't have heard him at all, however since she was his canes rhythmic tapping gave him away. _He could have been some sort of stealth agent before whatever happened to his leg,_ she thought to herself. Belle turned her head to the softly ticking clock on the nightstand, eight-thiry-two.

It was probably best she got up, indulging now would only make it hurt more when he made her leave. After stretching she clambered out of the silk sheets and ran a comb through her hair banishing each and every single one of the knots, _I look like a hedgehog._ Once her hair was tamed Belle smoothed out the creases in her AC/DC shirt and left the bedroom. It didn't take long to find Mister Gold in the kitchen making breakfast and he noticed her almost instantly.

"I'm sorry Belle." He told her. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I open the shop a little later on Saturdays but its still early, teens need their sleep."

Belle couldn't help but notice the way he spoke the last few words, almost like he spoke from experience. Belle decided to brush that thought off, best not to seem intrusive. Turned out he was making eggs in a basket, something Belle hadn't had since her mother was alive, the memory of her Mama letting her help brought a smile to her eyes. He told her to sit at the kitchen table and she did, then a few moments later he set a hot cup of tea and her breakfast in front of her, Belle wasn't used to being served and it made her feel like some sort of Princess. _Princess Belle, yeah like that would ever catch on,_ she chuckled to herself as she took a bite.

"Thank you, Mister Gold. This is wonderful."

"Its one of the few things I can cook. My Moroccan chicken is pretty damn good though." He shot her a devilish smile.

"My Mama used to let me help her cook, before she died." She mumbled more to herself than him.

"My Aunts, Olivia and Charlotte, tried to teach me but unfortunately I'm still a bad cook."

They both laughed and Belle couldn't remember being so happy since she was nine years old. The two chattered for a few minutes about little things, small talk really, nothing overly important but it meant the world to Belle. People rarely spoke to her and even when they did it was nothing more than a sentence, two at most. Belle hated to admit it but she was lonely. It didn't help that loneliness when Gold told her he was going to be late for work, Belle didn't want him to go but knew she had no right to stop him, his life didn't revolve around her after all. The invitation to make herself at home brought a huge smile to her face, the level of trust he had in her was amazing.

Belle just stood there for a while, looking at the colorful glass in the door where he'd been stood only a short time ago. With a sigh Belle returned to the kitchen and stocked the dishwasher easily. When she was done Belle found herself looking around his living room, _it could do with a dust._ That was it, Belle wanted to be helpful, earn her keep as it were and dusting was the least she could do. So with her mind made up she climbed the stairs and dressed in the dirty clothes she'd been in the day previous, _no point ruining his clothes when these already are._ It didn't take her long to find the cleaning supplies under the stairs and a few moments later she got to work. Belle dusted all the tiny knick-knacks he had lying about and each one made her wonder about its history, she took care with each tiny piece she'd die if she broke something. After a time Belle found herself humming a happy tune as she went about cleaning the first floor, there was a piano hidden away in one corner and Belle could just imagine him playing, something classical and elegant; Chopin maybe.

His house held such beauty, most probably thought he had secret rooms with tortured kittens in it because he was _the town monster_ but it was quite the opposite, his house was a treasure trove filled with history and stories; all of which Belle wanted to know. Most of the ground floor was actually quiet clean seemed it was just the kick-knacks that were in need of a clean and so Belle put the duster away and unloaded the dishwasher, it didn't take very long to find where everything went and once it was all done Belle felt a little better. _I want to earn my keep._

For a second or two Belle thought about cleaning upstairs too but decided he wouldn't like her poking around his bedroom and so she settled down and watched television for a while. Ironically a cooking show. It was odd being inside, she'd grown so used to being outside in the cold wide world that being in Gold's cosy house was messing with her.

"Maybe a walk would help? Just a little one."

Mind made up she took the spare key from a green glass bowl by the front door and slipped on her military boots before leaving the large Victorian manor house. Belle didn't have a set route she just let her feet carry her down the street. Some people stared at her, she didn't belong in that part of Storybrooke she knew that, in fact Belle was just thankful no one had seen her leave Mister Gold's house, she didn't want to be an embarrassment to him. The blue shone brightly in the early afternoon sky interrupted occasionally by fluffy white clouds that looked as though she could just reach out and touch them. After a time of her feet pounding her pavement Belle found herself on Main Street and it was only then that she realised just how big Storybrooke was.

For the first time in almost seven months Belle found herself walking down Main Street without a hint of worry in her mind, she no longer had to worry about where she was going to sleep, or at least for now she didn't. Belle slowed to a halt when she noticed Mister Gold's pawnshop sign coming into view, _it would only be polite to say 'hello' right?_ She questioned herself, _or would he think I was clingy?_ Before Belle's internal debate was over she'd reached his store and had pushed the door open letting the little bell indicate her arrival. It took but a moment for him to appear from the back room and much to her pleasure he greeted her with a smile.

"Belle, what brings you here?" He asked as he planted his cane between his feet and rested his hand atop it.

"Its a little odd being alone in a big house, well, being in a house at all. I'm not used to it. Though a walk would be nice." _Was I blathering? I think I'm blathering._ Belle shut herself up.

Thankfully he didn't question her on it, he just looked at her with those rich honey eyes.

"I was just going to get a late lunch, what would you like?" He asked accent thick.

"Oh, no. You don't have to keep feeding me, and I'm still a little full from breakfast."

It seemed however, that he was taking no arguments.

"I'll surprise you then. Would you watch the shop for me, please? I doubt anyone will come in and if they do, everything is priced. If its the mayor tell her to go to hell."

Belle giggled at the last bit but he didn't look like he was joking. Gold stepped out the shop in a happy mood, something that didn't often happen. Belle really was having an effect on him, well several and some of the thoughts he'd had only _just_ stopped being illegal.

He headed down the street towards Granny's, he didn't normally eat lunch but he wanted to make sure Belle was well fed. People cast their eyes down as he walked, _yes, don't look at the monster or he'll eat you alive._ He chuckled to himself, _No, the only person I want to eat is... stop thinking like that! She's nineteen and doesn't need an old bastard lusting after her!_ He mentally chastised himself for the rest of the small trip to Granny's diner.

"What do you want, Gold?" Granny practical demanded when he reached the counter, _well the customer service is seriously lacking._

"A grilled cheese, a BLT and two ice teas." He told her.

"Must be really hungry, didn't you have enough children this morning?" She seethed.

"Contrary to popular belief monster's don't eat quite that many innocent children for breakfast and its obviously not all for me."

Granny didn't answer, just wandered off to the kitchen for his order. When he got the food the brown bag was practically thrown at him. Gold paid with a sigh and returned to Belle. The _who the hell is he buying lunch for_ look on Granny's face wasn't lost on him in any way shape for form. Gold thought he was alright alone but now that Belle was there and actually seemed to like him he realised just how much he'd missed people, he was lonely.

When he got back to the shop Gold pushed his mask back into place and found Belle with her head in his bookshelf. That made him smile softly towards her. He greeted her quickly and wandered through to the back of his shop to set the food down on his worktable, he could hear Belle follow him. He offered her a chair that she took quickly, Gold handed her the ice tea with a smile and Belle grinned ear to ear at the taste.

"I've never had it ice before, its delicious."

"Really never?" He found that hard to believe but Belle shook her head.

They ate in silence for a few moments and Gold enjoyed the company just as much as Belle did.

"How did you know what my favourite sandwich from Granny's was?" She asked pleasantly.

Gold set his grilled cheese down and leaned in as if he was going to tell her a secret and Belle knew a quip was coming.

"I had a crack team of FBI agents question the old woman, she said she wouldn't break sandwich maker customer confidentiality, but they got there in the end."

Belle burst out laughing and was instantly thankful that she hadn't been taking a sip of ice tea at the time. It wasn't so much what he said as the tone of his delivery that made him funny.

"Do you do the same thing at Christmas?" Belle smiled.

"Yes, Father Christmas has a restraining order against me."

Conversation died down for a time at the two ate happily. There were so many things Belle wanted to ask, about him, about his shop about the way he'd spoken earlier about teenagers. But none of those were voiced, instead one of Gold's questions were asked and Belle felt her heart clench.

"Why did you leave home?"

She could hear that he'd tried to phrase it gently, but the fact that he'd asked at all suggested that he'd just thought it was some silly fight. Belle didn't know why but she felt like she could tell Mister Gold without judgement, _he's like my own personal Doctor Hopper. Surprisingly_ Belle found herself answering the question, truthfully.

"My father has a gambling problem and he took out a loan with Gaston Rose, its a lot and he can't pay it back so... he wanted me to... to se... to..." She couldn't say it.

"To sell yourself." He finished for her and Belle just nodded awkwardly. He was angry but hid it behind the mask. "How could anyone suggest that to their own child?" He questioned himself more than Belle.

She tilted her head in wonder for a moment, only a good parent would react with that sort of look in their eyes. She desperately wanted to ask but for some strange reason she couldn't bring herself to do so. Gold could see the subject of her father upset her and so decided it was best to quickly change it.

"Did you like the books?" It was the only subject he could think of.

"Hmm? Oh, yes very much. I love books." She smiled up at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. "That was part of the reason I spent so much time behind the library, I liked being close to them. That's silly isn't it?"

"No, that's not silly." He told her honestly. "Why don't you go pick one out to read once you're finished?"

Belle's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and grew a grin reminiscent of the Cheshire cat.

"Really? That would be fantastic."

He was so happy to have made her smile and Gold was beyond pleased with himself as he finished the last of his grilled cheese. Once they were finished Gold dumped their rubbish in the trash can while Belle practical skipped off to the bookshelf, _could a book really make her so happy?_ It seemed it could. It didn't take long for her to find his first edition copy of _Rebecca_ and soon after she was settled on the cot bed reading happily with a curve settled into her lips. Gold carried on with his day trying not to spend five minute intervals just watching the beauty that had graced him with her presence. The need to take care of her was only growing and along with it were the desires.

Time passed quickly for Belle who was almost two thirds of the way through her book but it went at the pace of a snail with crutches for Gold. He desperately wanted to touch her, to make her kneel and every single time a thought along those lines came into his head he would mentally kick himself for being a sick pervert. Maybe if she was older he wouldn't feel like he was a debauchee. If Belle ever found out he'd be slapped, locked up in one of Emma Swan's cells and possible kicked in the balls, she didn't want him, _couldn't_ want him.

"Belle, its five o'clock, its time to go home pu-." He cut himself off, _stop calling her puppy!_

Belle liked that he called it home rather than his house, it made her feel safe. As for the _pu_ \- he'd started she knew he was going to call her _Puppy_ again, Belle just thought it was a little pet name, but she had no idea at just how much that word referred to a _pet_ when he said it. She nodded to him and then stood to set the book back down in its rightful place but was stopped halfway to the door by his thick Scottish voice.

"You can take that home to finish." He told her. "In fact why don't you pick another one too? You read rather quickly."

"Thank you."

Belle grinned and then charged off to the bookshelf, it didn't take long for her to decided on Frankenstein, it was such an old copy that Mary Shelley's name wasn't even printed as the author. Gold liked her choice, misunderstood creature trying to survive in a world where even his own father didn't want him, Gold could see himself in this analogy.

As he drove them home he and Belle shared a full conversation about _Rebecca_ and Belle hadn't felt so mentally exerted in years, he truly had a counter for everything and Belle loved it.

"You have to admit that the plot is highly similar to the ideas of _Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre,_ the lurking, secret-enshrouded presence of a first wife the mansion consumed by fire, even the romance between an older man and a younger woman."

"Yes it is but the novel is far more than just a reflection of its era's fascinations. There's a huge level of physiological insight. The heroine, though the narrator she remains nameless, nothing more than _the second wife._ And then when she gets to her new home she finds herself battling a memory, something that is seemingly invincible."

"It does however have one of the most unique endings, most murder stories end-" Belle cut him off.

"Shut up. I haven't gotten to that bit yet."

"My apologies." He was happy they could discuss in such depth, it had been a very long time since he could discuss literature properly. "Ahh, here we are."

Gold parked the car and climbed out opening the door for Belle, _God that man can move when he wants to._ She was beginning to think the cane was some kind of ruse or something. He opened the front door and deposited his keys in the bowl that Belle had taken the spare from earlier, she added that one back into the bowl too.

"Wow!" She heard him exclaim as she followed him into the living room. "You cleaned? You didn't have to, you're not a house slave." Belle chuckled.

"I wanted to. You've been so kind to me and I just wanted to do _something_ to say thank you."

"Well it was very kind thank you, Belle. But I had an idea after out chat this morning that I think would please us both." _God damn it man do you have to sound like you're going to bend her over the dining table?!_ "How about we cook together."

Belle practically leapt at the chance, it was one of her favourite things to do when she was young and the idea of a really home cooked meal had her salivating. They cooked with a smile settled on both their faces. Belle grated the parmesan cheese while Gold browned the onions and the ground beef and for a moment the two forgot everything, that he was the town monster, that her father wanted her to be a prostitute for him, that the world existed. They were just happy. Baked Ziti was simple and Belle couldn't remember the last time she'd had pasta, Gold could, he was obsessed with it.

That night they ate in the dining room and Gold cursed himself with each bite because once again those sick little thoughts filled his head. _She shouldn't be at a chair, she should be at my knees so I can feed her by hand._ He kept mentally slapping himself but it had little use, a serious problem was beginning to develop and he had to get a hold of himself because there was no way in hell he was kicking her out. Belle tried to make conversation about _Rebecca_ again but he found his brain no longer knew anything about the book, it had all been moved and replaced with Belle, the way her eyes sparkled, the way her accent showed more when she asked a question than when she was just talking.

He was thankful to leave the dining room when they were finished, the two read in silence for a time in the living room, _not that Gold did much reading._ He had no idea why she effected him so much, was it because she'd never want him? Or was it just because she was the most beautiful and perfect thing in existence? Yeah, the latter was probably more likely.

When she finally announced she was going to bed Gold had to force himself not to grab her arm and beg her to stay, instead he practical sat on his hands as he bid her a good night and watched her pad up the stairs. With a sigh he decided bed was probably a good idea, try and shut off his brain for a few hours.

That didn't work, he just lay there listening to the clock tick and wondering what it would be like to kiss the hollow of her soft throat, to run his hands up her milky thighs and tease her nipples. He'd never wanted someone so much in his life and he feared he'd go mad if he didn't get himself under control soon. He was _not_ a horny teenage boy for Gods sake. _She's too young and far to beautiful for the likes of me, I'm old enough to be her father for crying out loud. And she'd never want me... especially if she knew what I want to do to her._

Yes, there was certainly some whiskey guzzling debauchery going on in the dark parts of his mind.


	5. The Kind Of Pervert I Am

Belle was shocked when she realised they'd settled into a routine, she couldn't remember ever having a real domestic routine before, Belle assumed that she'd had one when her Mama was alive but she'd long since forgotten it. It wasn't anything overly special but to Belle it meant everything and she wished that their little routine would never end even though she knew it eventually would. Soon Mister Gold would get bored of her, Belle didn't want to think he was like that but everyone got bored of her, even her own father.

Mister Gold sat at the kitchen table like every morning for the last week and a half eating his bacon and eggs with gusto, while Belle poured milk into their tea. It was such a simple task that Belle had assigned herself but it was one she took pride in, she adored the little smile and accented _thank you_ he always answered with.

Belle stirred the tea slowly and then picked the two cups up and padded off towards the table.

"Here we go-"

Belle somehow managed to trip over nothing and covered Mister Gold in scolding hot tea. He let out a quick yelp of pain before quickly regaining his composure and looking up at Belle who wore fear on her face.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

"No, no its alright. No harm done." He told her as he dabbed at his damp blue shirt and sodden coal tie. Belle nearly had a heart attack when she noticed the cup had a rather large chip in it. Gold noticed her panic almost instantly and wasted no time putting her mind to rest. "Its just a cup, dearie."

His shirt was ruined and Belle hated herself for it, _why am I so clumsy?_ Belle knew if she'd spilt tea on her Papa she'd never of heard the end of it, but Mister Gold had just shook it off like it had never happened, _he's a good man._ Gold pulled off his ruined tie and chucked it to the table beside his plate and continued to dab at his shirt.

"Really I'm sorry, Mister Gold. I... I'll get you a clean one."

Before Gold could say a single word or even get a syllable out Belle was up the stairs and heading towards his bedroom. Gold loved that she was so caring and always ready to jump to someone's aid, a soft smile slipped onto his pale lips and then died a quick and painful death... _get a clean shirt? Oh God that means the closet!_ No one would have known Mister Gold needed a cane as he charged up the stairs. No! She couldn't see that, she'd leave, she'd hate him. Gold practical burst into his bedroom and found Belle stood in his closet, in one hand was a crisp white shirt and another black tie while the other contained a simple purple dog leash. Her beautiful blue orbs fixed on the now open wooden chest filled with pet toys, cuffs and bowl. Gold sighed, she'd found out.

"So now you know what sort of pervert I am." Gold was so scared she'd leave, _what normal person wouldn't?_ He didn't want her to leave, desperately wanted her to stay with him... but now she knew.

"How... how about you put that down and we just pretend this _never_ happened? I'll never touch you, please know that."

"But what if I want you to?" She mumbled to herself, so quietly that he didn't hear it.

In that moment something changed deep down inside Belle and for the first time in a very long time she felt _alive._ In an second she'd dropped the clothing and was at his side leash still in hand.

"I'll be your Puppy."

"What?!" The word came out in a squeak and his eyebrows flew upwards. "You... Belle you don't have to say that just because I let you stay here. You don't have to... to... _pay_ me."

Belle hated the tone he used there was such self-hatred in it.

"Its not that." She told him quickly. "I... I _want_ to be yours." Belle took a deep breath and told him the deal she'd made with herself so long ago. "I told myself that if I was ever going to belong to anyone it would be who _I_ choose. I choose you."

 _Is this really fucking happening? Did she just... did she just say that?! She... Puppy... What the fuck?_ Gold's mind was going a mile a minute and it was only when he saw her face drop that he realised he wasn't speaking. The Scott mentally took a breath and forced himself to calm down. Surprisingly he said something entirely different to what he'd intended.

"Are you sure?" _I shouldn't have asked that._

Belle clung to him and it was clear that they could never go back to how they'd been when they woke up that morning... even if they wanted to.

"I'm sure. I want you."

Belle was nineteen and wasn't a hundred percent sure about everything that Gold was into, she'd heard of pet play before and she knew he kept calling her Puppy without meaning to but she was sure. She was sure she wanted him to _own her._

"You're so young and beautiful, how could you ever want-" Belle cut him off.

"Because you're the kindest and most thoughtful person I've ever met."

"No, I'm not." He breathed.

"Yes, you are."

She told him honestly and for the first time in so many years Gold thought that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't a monster. Could they really do this? Could they be Master and pet just like he wanted them to be? Well, they could try. Gold sat himself down on his black sheeted bed and opened the top button of his destroyed shirt and let out a calming breath. Belle's face dropped, he didn't want her.

"Its not that you think I can't want you, its that you don't want me. I'm sorry."

 _How can she possibly think that?_

"That is _far_ from the truth, Sweetheart. Its embarrassment at just how much I want you... and that's why I want you to be a hundred percent sure about this. You can do so much better than me."

"Isn't that my choice?" Belle stepped closer and her next words were a beg. "Let me belong to you?"

Suddenly something in his eyes changed and the kind Mister Gold was replaced with an owner.

"Little One, puppies don't stand on two legs now do they? Kneel."

His voice was still smooth but there was an authority in it that made Belle shiver. Belle dropped to her knees instantly landing with a thud. He smiled.

"Come here, Little One."

If Gaston had said those words to her Belle would have been sickened and repulsed but this was Mister Gold and so the words just brought a grin to her face and started her crawling to his side. As soon as she was close enough Belle rested her head on his good leg. Gold's eyes sparkled down at her as he petted her head for a time taking in all that had just occurred between them, _I need to stop drinking,_ he eventually decided.

"Come on, Puppy."

Gold said as he patted the bed beside him and rather than sitting on her designated spot Belle climbed into his lap and cuddled up to him, it was like Belle for the first time could reveal a side of herself that she hadn't fully understood until that moment, _she wanted to have an owner and Mister Gold was it she was sure of that fact._ He held her close and Belle breathed him in, the spilt tea was prominent but she could still smell his rich shampoo and his natural aroma that sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

"Little One, if we are going to do this we are going to do it properly. Do you understand, Puppy?"

He looked down to the gorgeous creature in his arms, this beautiful goddess who would give herself willingly to him and for a moment all he wanted was to keep Belle in his arms forever.

" _Woof._ " He assumed that meant yes.

"Puppy, my pets have a superpower." Belle looked up at him with those baby blues. "You see, my Puppy can talk. Do you understand, Little One?"

"Yes... Master." Belle didn't know why but it just felt right to use that words, its what he was now, _her Master._ From his devilish grin she could tell he liked that. "Can we play now, Master?"

"No." Belle's face dropped.

"But... you have everything... please Master... please?"

She was practically begging and Belle was a little embarrassed at how quickly that had happened. He held her tighter and Belle relaxed a little.

"Those things aren't yours, Puppy. They are just a reminder of the last pet I actually cared for."

Belle understood that _play time_ was to wait and so she carried on as her usual curios self and asked the question that flooded into her mind. _Its curiosity not jealousy,_ she told herself forcefully.

"Who was she? What was her name?"

"You mean _his_ name." Belle's eyebrows shot up. "Do you have a problem with that? That I like men too?"

"No." She answered honestly. "Its just, there's so much that people don't know about you isn't there?"

Gold didn't speak, instead he just nodded thankful that Belle accepted it. There was so much more going on behind the suits and monster personality.

"I have to go to work, I'll be late as it is. While I'm gone I want you to really think about this. I know you say you're sure but that could change by the time I come home. I want you to come up with a safeword and read up on Puppy Play, I want you to know exactly what you're getting into." He took a breath and locked his eyes with hers. " _If_ when I get home you've changed your mind, we'll pretend this never happened and just watch one of those horror movies you love so much. If you haven't changed your mind then I'll get you everything we are going to need tomorrow, like I said these things aren't yours."

"Alright." Belle smiled, she loved that he wanted her to be certain, he'd given her a tiny taste and wanted to know if she liked it, Belle did. "Can I have a kiss at least?"

"I don't see why not."

Slowly their lips met and Belle felt a spark shoot through her like a firework, he tasted salty from the bacon he'd been eating and it made Belle smiled into the kiss. His tongue traced the seam of her lips begging entrance that was quickly granted and then he started to map out her mouth like he would never be able to kiss her again, if Belle changed her mind he wouldn't. She felt like that kiss went on forever, like it remained as seasons changed but she knew that was silly. All too soon he was pulling back and Belle mourned the loss. Work called to him and he had to go. When Belle was alone she just fell back onto the bed, happy, like a piece of her that had been missing was suddenly returned. She was whole.

XXXX

It didn't take long for Belle to search _Puppy Play,_ Gold, no Master had directed her to his laptop and much to Belle's surprise images of actual puppies playing was what filled the screen. She'd been expecting to find every single piece of depraved debauchery there was but no, Belle was faced with two baby Huskies, _damn it would have to be the cutest dog known to man, wouldn't it?_ She silently cursed herself. After a little looking though Belle finally came across what she'd been looking for and when she did it was like there was a sign screaming _debauchery dead ahead! Enjoy and don't tell your parents!_ She smiled imagining some eighties commentator uttering the words. The site was called _Downward Dog_ and Belle nearly sighed.

"Not very imaginative." She mumbled to herself as she clicked on the site.

There was a list of options along the top and several advertisements for everything from collars to animal masks around the edges and Belle would have been lying if she'd said that some of the collars and leashes didn't catch her eye. Why hadn't someone introduced her to this sooner? Belle felt so free in the idea of submitting to someone _she'd_ chosen. Part of the teens problem was that she'd always seen submission as a bad thing because Gaston and her Father were _not_ good people and that had made Belle feel like there was something seriously wrong with her, however, there was Mister Gold showing Belle that there was not a single thing wrong with her. Belle just found pleasure in ways that the majority of people didn't, the aqua eyed beauty smiled thinking of her Master.

At the very end of the options was _An Introduction To Pet Play_ and then a drop box giving her the options _As Owner/Trainer_ and _As Pet,_ Belle selected the one that applied to her and started to read aloud.

"Pet play is one of the most unique, one of the least known and one of the most fun and entertaining sub-cultures in the BDSM lifestyle. Pet play involves one or more people acting as animals with typically the submissive being the animal and the Dominant being the _Owner_ and/or _Trainer."_

Belle defiantly preferred the word _Master_ it suited Mister Gold much better.

"The most common animals involved with Pet Play are Ponies, Puppies, Kittens and pigs."

The last on shocked her and Belle had to do a double take, she could understand the others just fine but pigs threw her, then again she identified as a Puppy so maybe she wasn't meant to. With a breath the teenager went back in for more.

"Maybe the biggest reason Pet Play has become so popular is that it reinforces the Owner/owned relationship. Actual animal pets are owned and completely dependent on their owner for everything in life. They are fed when the owners decide and only then, all toys and medical care and anything else needed on a day to day basis is wholly dependent upon the owner doing it. This is also true in pet play, Owners/Trainers care for their pet and controls what the pet wares, eats and even where and when they sleep. There is one major difference between real animal pets and human pets and that is consent, an animal cannot truly consent to anything while a human pet can. This is key..."

Belle smiled, _consent yes that's it. I want to be Mister Gold's I 'consent' to being his, I never wanted_ _to be Gaston's or smile and nod my head to whatever my Papa wanted. Consent!_ With every sentence she read Belle grew more comfortable with something that had always been a part of her and she was so thankful that Gold had asked her to search the subject, it was only now that she realised there was so much more to Pet Play than was on the tin. After a while Belle found herself jumping from link to link reading pretty much everything that had ever been written about the subject, she found it was more popular with gay men than heterosexual couples and she couldn't help but wonder if that was how Gold had been introduced. He'd looked so worried when he told her he was bisexual and Belle didn't understand how anyone could have a problem with that, then again he had been born and raised in an era much different to her own.

It was almost time for Gold to arrive home when Belle came across her key piece of evidence explaining collars, it said putting a collar on their pet was one of the first things her Master would do and Belle couldn't wait, not only would she be owned she'd belong.

"Consent. Collar. Master. Complete."


	6. Collar

Belle waited for her Master to come home with eager anticipation, everything the internet had told her had only made Belle more excited for his arrival home when they could _finally_ play. She waited on her knees facing the front door with a smile plastered on her face. She'd taken to wearing Gold's old clothes since her own were falling apart from the seams and with a grin she popped three of the dark blue shirt buttons open revealing her cleavage. Belle had always felt like her breasts were too small but she hoped that he wouldn't be too disappointed. She loved that he'd kept asking if she was sure she wanted to be his Puppy, it made her feel like she really did matter, no one ever really asked her opinion or what she wanted to do. Gold did, Miser Gold treated her like she was important and cared for, which, when she thought about it, was just how an owner should make their pet feel.

The sun had just began to set and Belle's knees started to ache a little but she refused to stand, knew that the second she did he would arrive home and her _I missed you, Master_ pose would be ruined. Instead, Belle pushed away the slight ache, it was more annoying than painful, and concentrated her attention on the front door waiting desperately to see his shadow appear behind the colored glass squares of the door. She longed for him to kiss her again, longer and deeper than the one he'd bestowed on her that morning, longed for him to hold her close and run his hands through her hair. Touch her.

Just when she was beginning to feel lonely and abandoned as the sun left the sky to be replaced by the silver moon, Gold's cane tapped rhythmical up the front steps and his key slid in the lock. Belle beamed with happiness as she watched the door swing open and her Master step inside. His eyes fell on her in an instant and the corners of his mouth pulled upwards, _seems my little Puppy has made her mind up._ She was his, all his, and Gold could have screamed with happiness. He let his Master mask fall into place and Belle could see the slight darkening in his eyes, it forced a shiver down her spine.

"Hello, Little One." He greeted young Belle, still on her knees before him as he shut the door and dropped his key in the bowl. "Have you been good?"

Belle didn't utter a single word, she simply crawled over to him quickly and rubbed her cheek against his good leg. He chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He petted her head, running those long piano like fingers through her auburn curls.

Belle hadn't been expecting him to just wander off to the kitchen, she'd been waiting for him to come home all day and now all she got was a pat on the head? _Why is he ignoring me?_ Belle followed him, her hands and knees gliding along the hardwood flooring as she followed him with a _Master pay attention to me_ expression on her face. Once in the kitchen her azure orbs watched as he loosened his tie with one hand and pulled out a cut crystal tumbler from a shelf before filling it with rich amber liquid. Belle wanted his attention, she wanted him to hold her, touch her and before she knew what she was doing Belle was back at his leg snuggling herself into it.

"Good girl."

He told her absent-mindedly before turning and walking through to the living room. Belle couldn't understand why she was being ignored, he'd only been home a few moments how could she have done something wrong already? _Maybe he had a bad day? Maybe he just needs me to sit with him?_ The teenager had never realised just how much she craved someone's attention, someone's care and affection. If she'd realised it a month or so ago Belle would have been embarrassed by it and thought that something was wrong with her but since discovering Gold's secret kink she knew there was nothing to be ashamed of. With a breath Belle went to him, her knees actuality hurt now but she refused to stand, _Puppies don't stand on two legs,_ she remembered him saying that morning; Belle knew soon enough she'd get used to it.

Upon entering the living room Belle found Gold sat on the couch with the crystal glass in hand and his chocolate eyes locked on the television, _Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters_ had just started. Not the sort of movie Gold would choose for himself but after being forced to watch _The Avengers_ twice in as many days he'd quickly learnt of Belle's _small_ obsession with Jeremy Renner. Actually when he though about it Gold couldn't blame her, _should I be worried we have a similar taste in men? Or is that a good thing?_ He pushed the thoughts away.

Belle snuggled into his good leg yet again and rested her head on his thigh, the warmth seemed through his pant leg and through her skin settling deep down in her very core. She let out a purr of content and snaked her arms around his leg so she could cling to her Master. After a moment of watching the movie Belle looked up to her Master who had a smug grin on his face and then it clicked. _Nothing has upset him, he's fucking tormenting me!_ Yes, Mister Gold was ignoring her on purpose waiting to see how desperate for attention his sweet little pet was. _Well, two can play at that!_ Belle wanted to just demand his attention but she knew she'd be told off and so went for the _I'm not taking no as an answer_ approach. It took but a second to jump up on the couch.

"Bad girl, get down." He told her in a stern tone but Belle wasn't having it.

She moved to straddle his hips and started to lick along his jaw line. His puppy was being boisterous and he knew then that his teasing had gone on long enough. With the television forgotten he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"What's your safeword, Puppy?"

"Rumpelstiltskin, Master." She told him softly, eyes closed as she kissed his chiselled jaw.

He'd told her she could speak but Belle didn't think it was right, _Pet's don't talk._ Maybe he just didn't like her saying _woof,_ whatever it was Belle was going to keep her speech to the bare minimum. His rich scent filled her nostrils and her pupils blew, he smelt of the whiskey he'd been drinking and the sandalwood from his soap, oh how Belle longed to keep that scent with her forever. Soon her hips started to wiggled without permission and needy whimpers slipped form her lips as he drew delicate pattens along her hips. Belle didn't know it but thinking about his ex-wife was the only thing keeping him in check, if that sickening thought hadn't been in the front of his mind Gold would have thrown her down on the ground by now and fucked her to oblivion. No, she was only nineteen and could still change her mind, he wanted to do things slowly. Wanted to take his time.

"You're greedy, Little One."

He felt Belle grin against his neck as her kisses trailed downwards, her hands slipped up to pull his tie free of his neck and pop his collar button open giving her better access but her hand was quickly batted away. He had a devilish grin on his lips and a spark in his eyes. _I can wait, Puppy's more important_ he told himself as he pushed a hand into her jeans and to her core. Belle gasped instantly and clung to his shoulders, she was so wet and his fingers were like little sparks jolting through her. Smooth, hot and utterly perfect. His thumb quickly found her sex and moved at a tormentingly slow speed, only enough movement to force whimpers of need from her. Belle pushed her hips down to meet his hand and demand the attention she craved.

"Greedy and demanded."

He whispered in her ear and then finally slipped a finger inside her. His hand moved between her spread legs pushing another finger deep inside his pet and crooking his fingers.

"Master!" She panted.

Gold felt his hard member twitch at that one simple word, her tone dripping in honey. _No, this is about her. My sweet little Angel._ His thumb circled her sex pushing her slowly closer and closer towards the edge. Belle let out a loud moan.

"That's my good girl."

Belle gripped his shoulders so forcefully that she was sure he'd have holes in his suit when they were done, then again most dogs destroyed their owners clothing at some point. She felt her blood boil and her body vibrate, his breath ghosted over her pale skin teasing her nerve endings. His other large hand slipped to cup her breast hidden away behind nothing but his old blue shirt, in seconds he had the nipple standing to attention. Belle arched into his touch and another gasp slipped from her lips when he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth fabric and all.

His breath came shallow and fast as he watched the muscles of Belle's stomach twitch and contract, her body showing just how desperate for more it was when her hips settled into a slow determined grind against his talented fingers. The edge came into sight and Belle knew it was slippery and there was nothing to cling onto save for her Master's strong shoulders. His torment didn't let up, talented fingers forcing the lava closer to the surface. Suddenly the eruption happened and Belle fell of the edge of the cliff and plunged into the cold waters below.

"Master!"

Gold nearly came hearing that, the panting that followed making it even worse. He clung to his sweet little puppy as she came down from her high. He was sure there would be crescent moon shaped bruises in his shoulders for days to come but he couldn't bring himself to care, only Belle would see them. Gold was so happy to have pleased his little puppy, it was his job to take care of her and he'd done just that, just as she opened her bright blue eyes again he pulled his hand up to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean and Belle let out a little whimper that put a grin on his face.

Before he knew what was happening Belle had slipped down his legs to kneel on the floor between his knees and her hands easily opened his belt. He was impossibly hard and fought not to cum the instant he felt her hot breath on his freed member, _she's so beautiful on her knees._

"Master." She said softly before taking him into her mouth.

Belle ran her tongue around the head and Gold's hand flew to her hair faster than anyone could say _good girl,_ his fingernails scraped along her scalp and only encouraged Belle. She'd never done this before, its wasn't as if she was a virgin, no, she'd just never given a blowjob before. Gaston had tried to maker once before but she would never go anywhere near him. Gold was her first for this and it was something she would saver. Mister Gold wasn't stupid he could tell she was new to this, every now and again her teeth would catch him and when she tried to take him down deeper she gagged.

"Don't force yourself, Puppy." Belle wouldn't give up though. "Use your hand instead."

He told her with his eyes fixed on her beautiful mouth. Belle was a quick study and in only a few seconds she had her hand around what her mouth couldn't handle, she hummed happily sending those pleasurable vibrations up through her Master's body. His eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back against the couch, Gold's grip on her hair grew tighter and Belle knew he was close; sure enough a few moments later he was pulling on her hair trying to get her to release him.

"Belle, I...I'm gonna..."

She refused, he had tasted her and now it was her turn. Belle ran her tongue along his shaft and was soon rewarded, Gold came with an _oh Belle!_ The teenager swallowed his seed down as best she could and then looked up at him with glistening lips.

"What did I do to deserve you, Little One?"

Belle didn't answer just pressed her cheek into his inner thigh and took comfort in his hand stroking through her auburn curls. The television was still playing in the background but to Belle and Gold everything was silent, just them in their post orgasmic bliss. Mister Gold hadn't been that happy since he was last with Jefferson. The world could have ended there and then and Gold wouldn't care, Belle was his everything now. His body still pulsed with euphoria and from Belle's little moans he knew she still felt it too, he looked down to his beautiful pet and smiled seeing the way her lips shined and her hair was out of place. Her, well his, shirt was damp where he's sucked her nipples through it and she looked utterly debauched. _Perfect._

"Its time to go and get cleaned up, Little One." Belle let out a deep groan like noise he took to mean _no._ "Puppy, you'll do as you're told." He told her a little more sternly before sitting up and pressing a kiss to her glistening lips. "Come on, follow me up the stairs."

Belle doubted he meant walk and she was thankful for that, she wasn't a hundred percent sure that her legs would carry her. The teen watched as her Master stood and tucked himself away before grabbing his cane and making his way to the dark wood stairs, she trailed behind him up and into his bedroom.

"Wait there, Angel."

Belle obeyed as he vanished off into his en suit, a moment later she heard water start to run and smiled to herself. When he reappeared his suit jacket was gone and his shirt sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows, Belle marvelled at the tanned skin. She could see the contours of his muscled arms through his perfectly tailored shirt, he wasn't a body builder but he wasn't scrawny either, it became quickly apparent that he was far stronger than he looked.

"Come on, Sweetheart."

Belle crawled passed her Master and into the bathroom, the room was warm and smelt of vanilla. _Did he do that just for me?_ Gold closed the door behind them and let the steam build up. She could see his gold topped cane rested against the basin counter and his jacket folded beside it, but that wasn't what had her attention. Gold crouched down before her just as he had on the day he'd taken her into his shop and started to unbutton her navy blue shirt. He hadn't seen her naked yet and she was worried he wouldn't like what he found.

"Don't worry, Angel. You're perfect." He told her softly as the final button popped open and the shirt slipped down her pale arms to the floor.

Belle rose up off her haunches so he could push her tattered jeans down, Belle slipped them off completely and left them with her shirt. Gold just looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"I said you were perfect." Belle blushed hearing that, no one had ever called her perfect before.

Much to her surprise Gold leaned in and lifted her up and into the bath where he set her down gently. _Really is stronger than he looks, even with his ankle._ The water was soothing on her skin, warm and relaxing, her Master knelt beside her with an easy smile rested on his lips. For a few moments of pure bliss he ran his long fingers up and down her milky thigh under the scented water letting Belle rest. Just after her eyes fell shut and her head drifted backwards Gold soaped up a dark green wash cloth and started to wipe away the sins of the day. Belle had never felt so cared for, so treasured and she reviled in every single second of it, _this is how life should be._ She was his now, only his, and an owner needed to take care of his pet. Time stopped as the steam drifted around the room and he muttered sweet nothings to her as she bathed, little things like _that's a good girl,_ and, _so beautiful,_ to be honest Belle wasn't completely sure if he knew he was talking, the again did it matter?

Once the bath water cooled he helped her out and dried her off with a fluffy white towel that smelt faintly of him. Belle was in heaven, paradise, whatever people wanted to call it. Her Master even dried her hair for her, brushing it softly banishing the knots and tangles until nothing but delicate chestnut curls were left.

"Do you feel better now, Little One? I do like to spoil my beautiful Puppy." Belle let out a mew that had him grinning in seconds. "Oh, I almost forgot, I have a present for you. Its a good job you didn't change your mind. Sit on the bed."

Belle obeyed and moved to his bed sitting naked and cross legged as he went to the bathroom only to return moments later with his suit jacket and cane in hand. He sat down beside her and pulled a long black velvet box from his suit pocket, he handed it to her.

"Every Puppy needs one." He chorused.

Belle opened the lid and gasped, inside was indeed a collar but it was far from what she'd expected. The ones she'd seen advertised were rough leather with O rings or solid metal, this was completely different to the ones she'd seen advertised. Belle nearly cried. The collar was made of a delicate black lace with turquoise ribbon running through the middle and wrapped into a shoelace bow at the front, hanging from it was a small silver heart shaped pendant engraved with the letter B in neat calligraphy.

"Do you like it Little One?" He asked quietly.

Yes! Of course Belle liked it, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her nineteen years. Belle wouldn't speak though, wouldn't ruin the illusion and so pressed her cheek into his strong chest and cuddled her naked body into him, he was her Master and now everyone would know it. Gold smiled to himself as he took the delicate item from the box and clipped it around her neck, his whole body pulsed in pleasure, she was his... finally. Many may have though such a collar was flimsy and showed no sign of ownership but they would be wrong. _Its not a collar that makes a submissive, its the fact she doesn't want the key,_ Gold thought to himself as he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. Master's were not the brave or strong ones, sweet little Belle however was, she had consented to be his pet, to let him own her in ways no other person ever would. She had allowed him to keep her on her knees before him. Gold was only powerful because she let him be.

The teenager looked utterly gorgeous in her collar, the ribbon matched her eyes almost perfectly and the black lace clung to her neck like a second skin. He'd never seen anything more beautiful, not even Jefferson's collar had so much of an effect on him. _Damn it! Stop comparing them. They're both perfect in their own right and that's the end of it! In fact just stop thinking about Jefferson!_ Gold internally screamed.

Gold held her close for a long time, an hour? More? He didn't exactly know and to be honest neither Master nor pet cared. He was warm and comforting while Belle was smooth and caring. After a time Belle felt her eyes grow heavy and her breathing slowed as she rested her head snugly on his shoulder.

"I think its bedtime for you, Sweetheart." Master whispered turning her around and lying her down on his bed. "Since you don't have a bed yet, I know I'm a bad Master, you can sleep with me."

He wasn't a bad Master and Belle let out a mew to tell him exactly that, he stood and stripped off his clothing, Belle beamed when she noticed a tattoo on his shoulder that looked like some sort of Lizard. Where did it come from? Why was it there? All these questions would normally have come tumbling from Belle's cupids bow mouth but puppies didn't speak. The lace hung softly from her neck as she watched him strip down to nothing but his boxer briefs, _hmm didn't take him for a boxer briefs kinda guy._

It was warm under the covers with him, her back to his chest, slotted like they were made for one another: maybe they were. His long arms snaked around her pale naked body and held her tight, soft kisses were pressed to her shoulder and for the first time in a _very_ long time Belle was home.


	7. The Ups And Downs Of Puppies

**Just so you know the next three chapters after this one are going to be set in the same day**

Sun streamed in through the tiny crack in Gold's bedroom curtains and bounced off Belle's beautiful naked form causing her to glow. Master looked at pet for a time and drank her in, she was utterly perfect in every way; long auburn curls that hung around her angelic face like a chestnut cloak, smooth silky skin the color of fresh milk, eyes bluer than any ocean and an accent you wouldn't soon forget. Never had anything been more perfect. It was as though the Angels themselves had carved her from marble and it was sin for a demon like him to touch her. Gold could have sat there forever just watching her sleep, his sweet little puppy, yet he needed to shower and so he vanished off to the bathroom. Gold washed quickly and dressed in a jet black suit paired with a crisp white shirt and an emerald green tie. He looked back over to Belle who hadn't moved an inch, just lay there stretched out on his bed. If she'd been his normal _vanilla_ girlfriend he probably would have let her sleep but she wasn't, no, Belle was his pet and so he shook her softly muttering her name gently until her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Little One." He said and she smiled up at him. "Put this on and come downstairs."

Gold handed her the dark red shirt he'd been wearing the night before, she slipped it on and buttoned it up just enough so he could still see her cleavage and then dropped off the bed and crawled out the room and down the stairs, halting long enough to rub her cheek into his good leg. Gold watched her go, he loved the way her naked rear peeked out from his shirt as she crawled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

It didn't take him long to make them some breakfast. Nothing special, just some bacon, eggs and toast. As he ate Belle remained by his side at her knees, accepting the small mouthfuls he slowly fed her. He almost groaned when she licked the saltness of the bacon from his fingers and he couldn't help but flashback to the night before when she'd been sucking something else. Master and Pet ate happily for a time, just happy spending time together and then that moment ended. A fist slammed down on the front so loud that for a moment Belle thought there was an earthquake. Gold sighed, _who the hell bothers a monster this fucking early on a Friday morning?_ He questioned himself as he pressed a kiss to Belle's forehead and moved to the front door, in seconds it was open and Gold wished he'd never gotten out of bed. There before him with a cardboard tray of coffee from Granny's was Zelena _God damn_ Green, _kill me now_ he thought.

"Hi Sweetheart." She beamed, he groaned.

"Go away, Zelena." He said flatly and Zelena just giggled.

"You don't mean that, darling."

"Zelena, I have never been more serious of anything in my life except for the fact I will _never_ ware a kilt."

Gold couldn't put into words just how much he hated the fact Zelena still wore her collar, it was nothing special just a plain band of silver metal with an O ring on the front. It was nothing like the delicate lace of Belle's or the soft velvet Jefferson was made from. In a way it showed just how little he cared about Zelena, her collar was just that, a collar, while Belle's and Jefferson's were designed for comfort and to match their beauty. Zelena was nothing but an annoyance to him. A drunken mistake.

"Take that off!" He practically ordered.

"That's a little hasty don't you think, darling?" She muttered in a sickly sweet tone. "I even brought you coffee." As if to prove it she wobbled the tray in front of him. Why he hadn't just slammed the door in her face was beyond him. "Why don't you let me in and we can talk about this? Hmm? I can show you how sorry I am."

Gold didn't move an inch, he was a brick wall between Zelena Green and his domain, he really didn't want to have to air out the house from her too heavily perfumed skin. Belle could hear her Master talking and grew curios, at first she'd remained on the floor by the kitchen table like a good little pet but she was growing concerned. When curiosity grew too strong Belle stood, _oh he's going to be mad at me,_ she thought but Belle's feet carried her to the foyer anyway. She stood quietly behind Gold basically hiding from whoever was at the door, if he knew she was there he didn't say a word.

Belle didn't know what all this was about but she could see the way Gold's shoulders tensed each time the mystery woman opened her mouth, he clearly wanted her gone, Belle didn't like seeing her Master so tense, bordering on anger. She wondered what could anger him so and then she understood, the second the mystery woman uttered four little words Belle wanted to rip her throat out.

"I'm still your Puppy."

Belle had never felt so apocalyptic in all her life, never wanted to hurt someone so badly. Before she knew what she was doing Belle had shoved Gold out the way and placed herself between her Master and this imposter, her face was full of waspish rage and Belle just growled deep in the back of her throat. Gold was sure she'd frighten wolves away. Zelena's eyes grew wide with shock seeing the younger, far more beautiful, half naked girl before her. Gold couldn't help but smile at the expression on Zelena's face.

"As you can see, Zelena. You're not. You're no one's anything."

A split second later Belle slammed the door in Zelena's face. The redhead stood there with so many thoughts rushing through her mind that she couldn't make any of them out clearly. Much to her surprise the door opened again and Gold took the coffee tray from her still outstretched hand, muttered a sarcastic thanks and closed the door once more.

Gold was pleased to have such a loyal Puppy, _so caring_ he thought as he carried the coffee back into the kitchen with Belle, now at her rightful place on the floor, following him. When she got into the kitchen she watched as her Master set the tray down and slumped into his chair.

"Sit in my lap."

He told her and Belle had a hard time reading his tone, was he angry with her? She knew she'd been bad by pushing him out the way and growling. Still Belle obeyed, clambering into his lap and pressing her cheek into Gold's firm suit clad chest. Surprisingly he cuddled his arms around her and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Belle's head.

"I'm not mad at you, Little One." He said softly. It was easy enough to see the questions hanging at the front of her mind but Gold knew she wouldn't ask without being prompted since she was in _Puppy mode._ "Ask."

"I thought you're last Puppy was a man, Master." Her words were a whisper.

"No, Angel. He was the last Puppy I _cared_ about. Zelena was a mistake. She was my Puppy for just over a month before I'd had enough. We never had actual sex." He felt he needed to make that clear to Belle. "She was clingy and easily jealous and, well, insane." Gold sighed and held her tighter. "I got rid of her but she won't accept it or take that God damn collar off."

Belle mumbled something that Gold could only just make out and he laughed.

"Yes, Little One. You're collar is far nicer." Suddenly he pushed Belle away from his chest just enough to look into those azure eyes of hers. " _You_ are my Puppy now, Belle. You're the _only_ important one now."

"Promise?" She asked quietly.

"I promise, Sweetheart."

He loved how defensive and territorial over him she'd become, the perfect little guard dog. She may have been his Puppy but he was _her_ Master. For a long time Master and Pet simply clung to one another, no words, none of Belle's little whimpers, nothing needed to be said. Their half eaten breakfast was cold and long forgotten on the table but neither cared. Gold breathed Belle in, the soft scent of roses and vanilla that made his mouth salivate and muscles relax. Every inch of her was a pleasure to touch, a gift she gave him every single second after voicing the words _I'll be you're Puppy._ How he loved to replay those words in his head, remind himself that she'd actually said them and he wasn't in some lust filled dream. He only spoke again when he heard he clock strike nine o'clock, he'd was already late but he didn't care, if anyone needed him they could bloody well wait.

"Little One, while I'm at the shop I want you to go shopping. You can't stay in a combination of the clothes I found you in and my old tour shirts." He kissed her forehead again. "If you are to be my Puppy you will be pampered."

Belle let out a little mew and cuddled closer into his chest, Gold knew exactly what it meant; _you don't have to b_ _uy_ _me anything._

"You're going." He said a little more forcefully than intended and took his wallet out his suit pocket.

Belle watched as he tugged a gold card out of from the dark leather and set it down on the kitchen table. Belle read the block capitals; **D GOLD** , she couldn't help but wonder what the 'D' stood for.

"Now Sweetheart, there are rules." He told her with a kiss. "You're not to come back with anything less than; three dresses, four pairs of jeans or slacks and eight tops. You get as many pairs of shoes as you like. I don't care how much you spend, what's the point of me having money if I have no one to spoil?"

Belle gripped him tight in what Gold could only call a bear hug, he really was the only person who cared about her. He asked Belle if she'd like a ride into town and when Belle nodded he sent her upstairs to dress for the day. Just as Gold finished clearing away breakfast and and went to the front door to wait he saw Belle padding down in her trashed jeans and his Foo Fighters tour shirt. It was loose on her hanging slightly off one shoulder and Gold was surprised he didn't pin her to the door there and then, _have some self control! You're not sixteen._

Belle had to admit she loved his taste in music, _maybe I should introduced him to New Years Day and Stitched Up Heart? See how he does with those._ It didn't take him long to usher her into the Cadillac and drive into town, it didn't take long to get anywhere in Storybrooke if one had a car. They drove in silence, not because Belle wasn't allowed to talk, she was only a pet while in the house, no Belle just enjoyed watching the trees and houses pass and Gold was too busy thinking about what Belle would buy. His head had built up a mental image of black stockings, a tiny black mini skirt and a sleeveless white shirt that he could see her pink nipples through. Soon enough the Cadillac came to a stop around the back of Gold's shop and like the perfect gentleman he was Gold opened her door and helped Belle out.

"Have fun, Sweetheart." Gold told her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll try, Master."

He liked hearing her voice, out on the Storybrooke streets Belle was free to speak and Gold loved it, _that accent_ . They parted ways and Gold let himself into the back of his shop pulling out his cellphone and punching in the numbers of someone he called more than anyone else in Storybrooke. It was answered on the second ring.

"Hiya handsome. Haven't heard from you in almost a month, was beginning to wonder if you were dead."

"Well thank you for the concern, Jefferson. What would Grace say she found out you just left me dead in my shop?"

"She says very little, Donny. She's two. But she is asking for you. I quote _Uncle Don! Uncle Don!"_

"I've been busy lately, I promise I'll come see her soon." Donny told his former Puppy determinedly.

"You'd better, I do anything for my little girl and if Grace wants you then she is damn well going to get you." Jefferson teased.

"Duly noted."

"So what else did you want, handsome?" Jefferson asked calmly. "There's more to this little chat than just Grace."

Gold took a breath and clicked on the kettle in the back of his shop.

"I need some toys for my new pet."

"Oh God! You didn't take Zelena back did you? Donald you're smarter than this!"

Jefferson hadn't just been Gold's Puppy, he was his best friend too.

"Of course not and don't call me _Donald,_ you know I hate it." Donny knew that was exactly why Jefferson had used it. "No, my new pet is named Belle and she's perfect." He meant it. "She's Australian and beautiful with long chestnut curls and bottomless blue eyes... her father threw her out on the streets because she wouldn't be a whore for him and I took her in innocently and then she found your things and liked it."

"I like the sound of her, you collared her yet?" Donny responded with an uh-huh that seemed to please Jefferson. "She's not crazy like Zelena right?"

"No, Jefferson. Belle is perfectly normal. You don't get a pet toys until you know they're not insane."

"You got me toys." The younger man's voice came flatly down the phone line.

"I like you're level of crazy."

Gold answer simply and was rewarded with Jefferson laughing, oh how he loved that laugh. Donny adored the way it would bounce around Jefferson's large home just outside of Storybrooke when he played with Grace, or when the man was at work and it would echo off the dark walls of his BDSM boutique the next town over from Storybrooke. Gold could tell that was where Jefferson was now, yes he loved that laugh. _Jefferson's laugh and Belle's eyes._

"What can I get you then, Donny?" Jefferson asked with a tease in his voice.

"I need everything made in azure to match her eyes." God he sounded like a love sick teenager.

"No problem. I actually just got some items in that are blue. I can have everything else made in a few days. Do you need bowls and a dog bed?"

"Yes, I was going to come over later and have a look if that's alright? Maybe see Grace?"

"I can make that work." He could hear Jefferson smile. "And I want to hear everything about your new pet, not just she's a sexy Australian. Oh and I want to know about her collar."

"You will, see you later."

"Bye handsome."

With that the call ended and Gold slipped the black cellphone back into his pocket. He smiled to himself, Donny had missed Grace and her chubby little smile, she always managed to cheer him up. Feeling his mood lighten just thinking about the blonde two year old Donny went to the front door, flipped the _closed_ sign to _open_ and unlocked the door.

Beyond going to see Jefferson and Grace there was nothing else Gold had planned for the day and so he settled himself down at his worktable and started repairing the baroque clock that had been lying on his worktable since Monday afternoon. Fixing things had always been a talent of his, along with finding and exploiting legal loopholes, objects were so much simpler, they didn't speak, didn't feel. There was no chance he could say something wrong around them. Yes, objects such less effort.

He was just getting into the swing of things when his shop phone started ringing. No one _ever_ called that phone, in fact thinking about it Jefferson was the only person who'd called that phone in around three years and he'd only done it the once. It was probably just a wrong number but they'd interrupted his fun and so they'd find themselves being sarcastically ripped a new one.

"Hello." He growled. "Mister Gold's Pawn shop."

There was an audible gulp on the other end and then a woman began to speak.

"Em, Mister Gold." She started cautiously. "This is The Fairytale clothing store down the street, there's some girl in her trying to use you're card. She says you gave it to her but I highly doubt that. Do you want us to call Emma?"

 _Belle,_ he should have seen something like this coming, she was in an old tour shirt and a crappy pair of jeans, of course this was coming. He could just imagine her, face pink with embarrassment and shame of where she'd come from and he hated the sales assistant for having made her feel like that.

"No, let her use it." He could almost hear the confused expression on the sales assistants face. "And hand her the phone before I raise your rent so high that you have to downsize into a cardboard box."

The phone was instantly passed to his sweet little Puppy. He knew she's just want to come to him and forget all about the clothes that she quiet clearly needed.

"Hi." She said miserably.

"Sweetheart, I want you to get whatever you want, if anyone else doesn't believe you just tell them to call me and I'll have them moving to Tok, Alaska by the end of the day."

Belle laughed at that and he felt his heart swell, he'd made her laugh and he was counting it as a win.

"Okay." She told him.

"Good, because your clothing quota for today has just doubled." He heard her open her moth to protest but he got there first. "I know you're not in the house but that collar around your neck says you're my Puppy and you'll do as you're told. Once you're done come to the shop and we'll have lunch."

"Yes, Mister Gold. Bye."

She handed the phone back, he didn't know if the sales assistant spoke again, he'd already hung up. It occurred to him that he'd never told Belle his name, she'd not needed it since she always called him Master, _I need to remember to correct that._

Meanwhile a buxom blonde reluctantly served Belle, with an expression that said _how the hell did you get money out of Gold._ The auburn haired beauty knew she looked like a homeless teenager who'd stolen a wallet but even now Gold had told this woman that he did in fact _give_ his card to Belle she was still being looked at like a rat that had crawled in. As soon as her things were bagged and paid for Belle left never to return again. _I can't have this happen again, people calling Master all day saying I'm a thief._ Then an idea came to Belle, she quickly walked down the street to Granny's and slipped into the women's bathroom and got changed. It was still cold out so Belle bypassed the dress she'd bought and went straight for the turquoise skinny jeans and the long sleeved black Henley top. Belle put her blue coat back over the top and left again, throwing her falling apart jeans into the nearest trash can, it was good to be rid of them and in something that was both warm and pretty to look at.

Belle knew she'd have to do as she was told, and now that her _quota_ had doubled Belle knew he was serious about spoiling her; no one had ever done that before. Belle didn't want to go spending his hard earned money but she hated the idea of hearing the words _bad Puppy_ even more and so she obeyed her command and looked around Storybrooke's limited clothing stores. In one she found a Halestorm t-shirt and just had to get it while in another she came across a blood red silk blouse that reminded her of the one he'd had her crawling around in that morning. After a time Belle realised she was actuality having run, she'd never had a shopping spree before. She still didn't like spending his money but it didn't take long for her to be carrying around several bags, nothing designer or over the top but enough to have done as she was told.

She was just starting towards her Master's shop to meet him for lunch when she passed a costume store, how that stayed in business in a town like Storybrooke she had no idea. That was not what caught her attention though, no, a certain headband had caught her attention for one reason and one reason only... it had a pair of dog ears on it. Well, Belle thought they looked more like Coyote ears than a dog but it was close enough and she thought it would be funny. Belle had to have them. It took her less than a minute to buy the ears and hide them away in one of her bags before she was back off towards her Master's shop. The second the bell indicated her arrival he was behind the glass counter beside his cash register and smiling like he'd missed her. Well, because he had.

"You enjoyed yourself then? That's a lot of bags."

Belle dropped them all to the floor at the side of the room and let him pull her into a hug.

"You think it's too much? I know you said... but I can-"

"Belle its perfect." He interrupted her with a kiss. "My Puppy can have whatever she wants."

They clung to each other for a moment before Belle was speaking again.

"I have a present for you. But you have to close your eyes" She told him with a smile and searched one of the bags for the ears. She put them on quickly and turned to face him again. "Ta-dah."

He opened his eyes and promptly burst out laughing.

"You look adorable, Sweetheart." He said before pressing a kiss to her plump pink lips.

Belle clung to him, her Master, her protector and saviour. The kiss deepened as he licked along the seem of her lips begging entrance that was quickly granted, his talented tongue ran along her teeth making her shiver with want and in seconds there was a pool of heat building at her core. The ears started to slip from her head and in a fit of wonder she put them on him. There was a breif pause as he just stood there looking unimpressed in the pair of furry dog ears and Belle couldn't help it, she just started laughing. After a few moments she was physically crying with laughter, it wasn't so much that he had the ears on, no, it was just the _are you done yet_ expression he wore. Just when she thought she had herself back under control Belle looked up at him again and the fit burst forth anew. Eventually Belle just had to take them off him or she was going to suffocate.

"I'm glad to be of amusement to you, Dearie."

He chortled before suddenly picking her up and sitting her on the counter, it amazed Belle at how deceptively strong he was. He filled the small space between her legs and his lips were back on her own before Belle could say a single word. Belle could feel the warmth of his calloused hands on her hips and the salty taste on his tongue left over from the bacon at breakfast. The heat grew and Belle started to wiggle her hips towards him searching out the friction she needed. Everything was perfect and filled with pleasure... until the bell chimed and the Sheriff stepped inside.

"Gold I need... Oh sorry."

It was clear that when walking over to his pawnshop she'd not expected to find him kissing a young beautiful woman, hell kissing anyone. Gold stepped away from Belle giving her enough room to hop down.

"Belle, why don't you go and get us some lunch?" In seconds Belle held his wallet in her hands.

"Em, alright. You want you're usual?" He nodded and Belle took her cue to leave, but not before getting one more kiss.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Gold." Said Emma.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Miss Swan. For example, I prefer dogs to cats and have a soft spot for Animé."

Emma raised a single eyebrow at the Animé bit but said nothing on the subject, Jefferson was responsible for that little obsession. Just as his mind started to drift off to Jefferson Hatter the Sheriff spoke bringing his thoughts right back.

"She's a bit young for you don't you think?"

"Tell me, Miss Swan. Is it that she's nineteen and with an older man that bothers you? Or that the older man is me?"

"A bit of both." He liked Emma Swan, she always answered him honestly with no hint of fear.

"Well, its a good job Belle can think for herself." He leaned down on his counter. "Now, what can I help you with, Sheriff?"

The blonde walked up to the glass counter and set a sliver cigarette case down before him.

"There was a car crash out at the town line and no one seems to know who the driver is, had no ID on him either. Now maybe he was coming into town, its hard to tell. Fingerprints are going to take ages, but he had this on him and I thought there are only two ways to get this. Either have it handed down by a family member or you."

Gold knew exactly who he'd sold it to but he did like to put on a show for the Sheriff, keep her waiting even if he was only for a moment. Donny stepped over to a small wooden filing draw on the other side of his cash register and pulled the bottom draw open, making a show of flicking through the white cards looking for the right one. Eventually he pulled a blank sheet out and looked at it a moment before speaking.

"Ahh, here we are, Dearie. His name is George Fuller, or at least that's who I sold it to, can't promise he's your dangerous driver."

"Address?"

"two-forty-five West Orchard Street, that's on the other side of town."

"Yeah, I know that. Thanks Gold."

Emma pulled out her cell from her tight black jeans as she turned and headed towards the door.

"Em, Miss Swan. You may want to take the evidence with you."

Emma turned back and grabbed the small case she'd almost forgotten before stepping back to the door, leaving behind nothing but a few rings of his shop bell. Gold sighed, _did she have to interrupt me and Belle? I was enjoying myself._ Knowing there was nothing he could do about it now Donny went back to the pile of things that needed repairing and slumped down in his seat. He worked for a good ten minutes before he started to wonder where Belle had gotten to. Granny's wasn't that far away and shouldn't have been taking her this long.


	8. Why Is A Raven Like A Writing Desk?

Gold stood, suddenly filled with worry that something had happened to her. _Maybe her father saw her._ Maybe that was it, or maybe he was just over reacting and Granny's was rushed off its feet. Either way Gold needed to know it was the latter and not the former. He stepped out of his shop and looked up the street towards Granny's, he could see Ariel crossing the road towards the diner, Archie and Pongo over by the library probably on his way to the park and several other people who he didn't give a damn about, but no Belle. Donny shut the door behind him and started to walk along Main Street after passing a few buildings he heard Belle's muffled voice and when he looked to his right he found his darling Belle pinned to one of the dirt covered walls with the Granny's bag still in her hand. There was a tall dark haired man trying to kiss her and Gold could see the tears in her perfect aqua eyes. There wasn't a thought in his mind beyond _Belle is crying and he's the cause._ Gold just leaped into action and promptly beat the shit out of her attacker. It wasn't like when that homeless man had tried to take her blanket, this was rage, it was only when Belle buried herself in his chest that he stopped.

Looking again with a less raged will view Gold realised it was Gaston Rose, he owned some of the more run down homes in Storybrooke and was the bastard that Moe French had wanted Belle to give herself to. Donny didn't care what the town thought, Gaston was far more of a monster than he would ever be. Belle was still crying into his chest and all thoughts of violence drained from his being as he just held her. Much to everyone's surprise Gaston started laughing from his place on the floor, nose and lip bleeding.

"You'll open you're legs for that old bastard but not me?"

"Oh, you're going to want to be really carefully about what you say next." Gold warned him.

Gaston looked Belle up and down as she hid in Gold's suit clad chest.

"You can have her. No one is going to want her now you've been in her."

With that he picked himself up and scurried off down the alley way and out of sight. Belle meant nothing to Gaston but she was the world to Gold.

"I'm sorry." Belle blurted after a moment of sobbing.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for, Sweetheart. Nothing." He wiped the tears from her pale cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Why don't you stop crying and give me one of those beautiful smiles of yours? Hmm?" Belle just sniffled. "Imagine me in those Coyote ears you got." That got her smiling in an instant and Gold counted it as another win. "There it is."

He held her tight for a time, uncaring who, if anyone, say them stood there in the alley. Belle took comfort in his scent as she always did and Donny took pride in knowing that he'd managed to protect and console her. She was too young for such cruelty and she always would be. He couldn't bear to see her cry.

"You're upset and I don't like that. I had planned on waiting a while until it was finished but you need cheering up." If she remained crying for any longer he'd cry too and that was _not_ and option.

"You... you don't have to... keep giving... me things." Belle stuttered as she forced her tears to stop.

"I like spoiling you though, so I think I'll carry on." He kissed her again.

With that he took her by the hand and led her across the street towards her present. Reaching into his pocket for the library key he noticed the look of curiosity on his little pets face and knew than in just a moment it would be home to the biggest smile to have ever existed. The instant they were on the inside Belle asked.

"Why are we here, Master?"

Gold held out the key for her to take which she did.

"I remember why you said you slept on the bench behind the library, that you liked just being _near_ the books. So, I had the place cleaned up. It's yours... if you want it."

In that moment Belle started crying again but this time they were not from sorrow, no they came from something much happier. She snaked her arms around his neck and clung to him as though he was a dream and any moment she would wake up back on that bench with him never having existed.

"Thank you, Master! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She kissed him. "I love you."

In a single second Gold had gripped her shoulders and pushed her back enough to look her in the eyes.

"Say that again?" He practically begged in amazement.

Belle looked at him wondering what he meant and then she remembered what she'd said. She grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"I love you. And not because you give me things or because you let me live with you. Its because you're the only person who cares, the one who makes me feel safe, because you're a good man and so thoughtful."

Their lips met in a crash of teeth and tongue, he could die there and then and he would be a happy man. The taste of her was rich and erotic, the warmth of her skin soothed his aged muscles and reminded him that she was the most important thing in creation to him. Angelic, perfect, unrivalled; none of these words did Belle justice.

"I love you too." He told her as soon as he could breathe again and he'd never meant anything more in his life. "The library is yours to do with as you wish. You can open it to the public or keep it to yourself. I don't care, its yours."

"Would the Mayor even let me open it? I don't have any degrees."

"Little One, I own both the building and to slightly lesser extent the Mayor as well. If I say you're opening the library to the public then the library is being opened to the public with you as its Librarian."

Belle kissed him softly, her arms still hanging around his neck.

"Thank you, Master."

"Belle, when we're out of the house you can use my name. Its Donny." Belle smiled, it was the cutest name she could have imagined for him. "Why don't you spend the rest of the day here reading? Have fun. There is a copy of Alice In Wonderland over on one of the reading desks, I meant to bring it home for you but forgot. I remember that you wanted to read it again, your Mother read it to you when you were young, right?"

"Yes." Belle nodded and looked over in the direction he'd pointed. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" She mused aloud. "You know, it was never meant to have an answer, just keep people wondering."

"I often wondered what the correct answer was, but upon realising that the author would never just pop up and tell me I created my own answer."

"What's your answer, Donny?" Oh he loved the way his name sounded in her accent.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" He repeated. "Because you can go anywhere with both. A raven only has to flap its wings a few times and its somewhere completely new. With a writing desk it only takes a few sentences and there his a whole new land awaiting discovery. Both can take you anywhere."

"That's beautiful." She told him with a kiss.

"You have fun, Princess. I have to go back to my shop and then I have some errands to run. I'll come and get you when I'm done." Gold turned to leave but spun round on his heels less than half a second later. "I'm going to need my wallet back."

Belle handed it over.

"I put your card back in there too. And take your lunch with you, I dropped the ice tea when... you know, but I still have the Granny's bag."

 _Oh she's so strong and brave,_ his mind told him and he knew it was right. Donny took the foil wrapped grilled cheese, pressed a kiss to her pink lips.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? I can stay if you want."

"Go, I'll be okay." Belle grinned. He returned it and left with a _bye Sweetheart._


	9. Leather And Lace

Later that day Gold found himself driving out of Storybrooke and off towards Wellspring, a small town a little over twenty miles from Storybrooke. They were practically on each other's door step. He'd seen clean up of the accident Sheriff Swan had been talking to him about earlier that day but she'd failed to mention how tragic it was, twisted metal and broken glass, he was so glad that he'd opted not to take Belle with him. _Of course I didn't bring her with me, it would ruin the surprise._ The drive was calming after he left the town, bright green trees with strong brown trunks lined the roads and the sky was a blue similar to that of Belle's eyes. There was hardly any traffic then again there rarely was this far from Boston. Donny Gold had always liked driving along the small, somewhat rural, roads; it was peaceful and calming.

Gold drove in silence for several minutes thinking of absolutely nothing but the open road before him. Of course that was until he realised that if he went anywhere near Grace she was going to choke him... again, his right hand flew up from the steering wheel and loosened the knot of his tie. Donny pulled it over his head and discarded it on the seat beside him, hand going back to open a few buttons.

It didn't take long to drive into Wellspring, though it was a town Wellspring was at least twice the size of Storybrooke bordering on becoming a small city. Gold didn't leave his own town very much any more, Jefferson was his only really reason to and with the dark haired man living so close to Storybrooke it had always been easier to go to his house rather than his shop. He had Belle now though and the store was necessary.

There was a tiny parking lot just behind Jefferson's store, _Leather and Lace,_ it was only big enough for three or four cars though. Thankfully one space was free and Gold parked quickly. He'd made good time getting there, before he knew what he was doing Donny was running his hands though his greying hair smoothing out any knots and brushing any creases from his tailored clothing. It was only then that he realised his shirt was one Jefferson had bought him, _only Jefferson Hatter would buy the Monster of Storybrooke a white and black checked shirt._ He smiled as he thought those words. With a sigh Gold reached for his cane and stepped out of the car, in seconds he had the trunk open and pulled out two reasonably sized cream bag with little rope handles, green tissue paper poking out the top. The second was more or less the same only it was a black bag and had purple tissue paper. Gold locked the Cadillac and clicked his cane as he made his way to the front door of the store, Jefferson's shop was in an _out of the way_ part of Wellspring and to be honest Gold wasn't surprised, most people didn't want to know about the world of BDSM.

The Scotsman pushed open the large black door and entered Jefferson's little den of iniquity. The door lead to a long hallway, the walls were painted in a coal black and lined with small lights while the floor was made of a polished white stone. Music played in the background and Donny was sure it was _Whore by In This Moment,_ he thought it fitting. BDSM sketch art lined one side of the hall while the other held glass shelving displaying every mask and collar a dominant could want on their submissive or pet. The place was quiet and that was just what Gold had expected, _imagine if all of Wellspring had flocked to Leather and Lace._

The very end of the hall opened out into a large red room the left was devoted to clothes, there were two mannequins at the front of the section, on male and one female. The male had a thick leather chest harness on as well as a dog mask while the female one wore a cherry corset, matching stocking, a spiked dog collar and a red ribbon blindfold. The right side was stocked with nipple clamps, blindfolds, floggers, handcuffs, whips, vibrators and just about anything else one could think off. In the middle though was a large sleek black counter behind which was Jefferson in a pair of skinny black jeans, a purple shirt and a dark leather waistcoat. There was just a touch of eye-liner under his baby blues and a wicked grin on his face.

"Hello handsome." Jefferson greeted making his way around the counter and up to Gold with a grin.

The second he reached the older man he leaned in and pressed his lips to Gold's own for a quick kiss.

"Hi Jefferson." Gold greeted kissing the younger man again, oh he did miss kissing Jefferson.

"I have to take care of a couple in one of the back rooms, it seems someone has been a very good girl for her Daddy so he let her have a present." The younger man beamed, neither had ever been into Age Play but it was where Jefferson made most of his money. "You hold on for a moment, I'll deal with them and then you have me all to yourself."

Gold vibrated with happiness at the idea, just talking to Jefferson brightened his day, and after hearing Belle say _I love you_ he hadn't thought he couldn't get any happier. Gold took the seat that Jefferson gestured to and let him get on with his job, the younger man went off to the back room only to appear a few moments later carrying a large red box that he set down on the counter and wrapped up in brown paper. No more than thirty seconds later a man just taller than himself but around five to ten years older appeared in a grey suit holding the hand of a girl no more than twenty-five. She had baby blonde hair that hung in loose braids and a pink pacifier in her mouth that she smiled round. Her shoes were glittery pink ballerina flats and went rather well with her Barbie pink dress that was covered in white polka dots. All in all she was dressed like a three-year old with a pacifier addiction.

Donny didn't know how anyone could want to dress such a beautiful young girl up as a toddler, _then again I treat people like dogs... at least they stick to the same species,_ he teased himself. Soon enough Jefferson had wrapped the boxed item, said goodbye and thanked them for their business.

"So, where were we Donny?"

Gold stood and walked back over to the counter, he set the two bags down and watched as Jefferson's eyes lit up, he'd always loved presents.

"Gifts. The black one is for you since I missed your birthday and the other is for Grace."

"I knew I kept you around for something." The younger man laughed. He reached for the bag and opened it pulling out a glass bottle. "Yellow Gold Tea. You know me so well."

"Yes and your tea obsession. Tea over Coffee. Vanilla over Chocolate and if anyone comes near you with whipped cream you'll punch them in the face... repeatedly."

Yes, Gold knew him. Thankfully he didn't know the cream bit from experience though. They chatted for a time about everything from how business was to if Mayor Mills had quit being a bitch... answer, no. Soon though talk turned to Belle.

"You really like her don't you Donny?" The younger man asked with a smile.

"No. I love her." Gold had only ever been truly honest with Jefferson, and now it seemed Belle too. "She's more than I deserve, so perfect."

"So she's competition?" Jefferson laughed in a teasing mannor, Gold knew the younger man didn't mean it.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but not even you can beat her now."

"If you're that hooked I don't even want to. Donny, I've never see you this happy. And trust me, I've seen what you look like when you wake up to your pet naked on top of you." Gold chuckled at that.

Yes, Jefferson was annoyed he couldn't have Donny any more but if Gold was happy then so was he. They hadn't broken up because of some stupid fight, in fact they hadn't really broken up. At one time they'd been best friends who had sex on a regular basis, now though they were just best friends.

"Come on, Handsome. I set my prettiest Puppy things out over here for you, I hope you know no one else gets service like this."

"Yes, Jeff I know. Thank you."

Jefferson lead Gold across the room to a large out of the way table topped with bowls, _has he got enough bowls here? Seriously is there even such options with actual dogs? Doubt it._ Some bowls had pretty pattens on them but most were blue, it seemed Jefferson had found every bowl he had in blue just for Gold's inspection. Jefferson liked seeing Donny happy and he would do all he could to make sure Donny pleased Belle, even if it was with something as simple as a bowl in blue.

"Any you like?" The younger man asked.

"That one."

Gold had originally wanted everything in blue to match her eyes but the bowl set he pointed to was made of dark grey marble and sat in a stand. The small marble slab would keep the bowls off the floor and the thin line of rich cerulean stones that were inlet through the middle fulfilled his need for some blue.

"I had a feeling you'd go for that one."

Jefferson grinned and lifted the surprisingly light bowl set up and took it off to the counter. Gold would be lying if he said he hadn't watched the sway in Jefferson's hips as he walked, just because he had Belle didn't mean he couldn't look. _Oh its as firm as ever._ Gold mentally shook himself and followed Jefferson back to his large counter, the bowls were set down and then Jefferson grabbed the lder man's hand a spark of want shot up Donny's arm but he'd never act on it, he'd never do that to Belle. Never!

"Come on, Handsome. I only have a few puppy beds in stock, if you don't like them I can always have a look for something a little more Donny Gold."

The older man let Jefferson drag him off to a store room and watched as the blue eyed man pulled out three huge dog beds. The first was designed to look like a huge lounger, it was black and lined in white... Donny didn't like it. The second was a sky blue mattress set on a dark painted metal frame, the frame was designed to look like it was filled with little flowers and there was a matching pillow too.

"Jeff, I think this is a little more you than Belle." Donny teased."You always have liked things you can be tied to."

"Alright alright I'm trying here, Donny." He let out an exaggerated sigh but the sparkle in his eye couldn't be ignored. "I have one more, its this or I have to go through my supplier."

The last bed was just as large as the others, they would all easily fit Belle's little frame, it had a sandy wood frame that was both inviting and close to the ground, _just as a puppies bed should be_ he told himself. It was topped with an azure mattress lined in gold with a matching set of pillows.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Jefferson. This one looks like it was just meant to be."

"God you've got it bad. You know, I demand to meet this girl. You're my best friend, Donny. I demand very little in this life..." Gold snorted, that was in no way true. "... Quit your laughing! I'm meeting her that's final, no arguing."

"Yeah, totally not demanding."

Of course Jefferson would meet Belle, since his son had died Donny had cared about only two people, Jefferson and Grace, now it seemed Belle was on that list too. Of course they would meet.

"Let me bag everything up for you and then we'll go to lunch?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I want to hear _everything_ about this Belle of yours, oh and I can have everything else you'll need in by the end of the week. I don't have the right color leather so I can't start making cuffs and leashes until at least Wednesday."

That was what people came to Jefferson for, each and every leash, collar and cuff was made by Jefferson's talented hands rather than it just being something one got of the internet.

Hours passed by and the two men enjoyed a late lunch, well, Jefferson had lunch Gold just sipped his tea, he was still full from the grilled cheese Belle had gotten for him. After that the two returned to Storybrooke, Jefferson following Gold's Cadillac like a little convoy. It was nice for Donny to return to Storybrooke he just liked being closer to Belle, knowing she was near. They stopped outside three-sixteen, Jefferson's house, it was larger than he needed, much larger but it had been passed down Jefferson's family for a good hundred years if not more.

In a few moments Samantha, Jefferson's nanny, was bid a good afternoon and Grace was in Gold's arms.

"Uncle Don!" She screamed happily, clinging to his shirt like he would simply vanish into oblivion.

"Hello, Sweetheart. Did you miss me?"

"Uncle Don!" She beamed once more. Gold truly loved the little two-year old.

"She missed you, Donny. She always does. We both do."

Jefferson told him as he set a tray of tea down on the white coffee table of his living room. The sun was just setting and the air was beginning to turn cold, he would have to return to Belle soon, couldn't stand to be away from her much longer.

"I know, Jefferson. I really need to come and see you both more often."

The two men ended up sat in the floor with Grace between them as she opened the gift Gold had gotten for he was going to get back up was a mystery to him.

"Lon!" She giggled, both men knew she meant Lion.

The gift was indeed a cuddly toy lion with tan fur and a fuzzy mane that made it look upbeat and happy. Donny smiled remembering the look on the toy store owners face when he'd purchased the toy, the look that screamed _warn the local school!_ The town truly believed him a monster. Grace was so much like Bae, happy and free spirited not to mention innocent and pure. She was goodness and Gold would always be eternally grateful to Jefferson for allowing him to be a part of Grace's life, to be her guardian. Jefferson had made Donny such a part of her life that Grace's middle name was Donella, Gold didn't particularly like the name but it was the meaning behind it that was important.

Soon enough Gold had to leave and return to Belle, he felt guilty for leaving her alone so long but he knew she'd be happy with her books.

"Are you sure you have to go, Donny?" Jefferson seemed disappointed.

"I'm afraid so. I have to pick up Belle... something happened earlier, she's okay but I don't want to leave her along any longer than I have to and I've already been gone longer than I intended."

"Is there anything I can do?" The younger man seemed concerned.

"No, thank you, but there isn't."

"I still demand meeting her."

The pair just laughed.


	10. Naughty Puppy

The sun had just finished setting when Gold returned to the library, he hadn't bothered putting his tie back on and he was pretty sure that Sydney Glass, who he'd passed on the street, now thought he was in some kind of weird alternate reality or a strange game of spot the difference. Gold didn't care though he highly doubted that tomorrows headline would be _Mister Gold: tie-less._

The library door clicked open easily and Gold stepped inside, it took

him no less than three seconds to locate Belle. She was happily curled up on one of the dark leather armchairs he'd put in surrounded by books. There was a small table beside her topped with two different books, _Alice in Wonderland and Jabberwocky._ In her hands was the Shakespearian play _King Lear,_ a personal favourite of his.

"Enjoying yourself, Little One?" He asked realising she'd not noticed him enter, too engrossed in her book.

"Master!" She beamed, shut the book and raced into his arms.

He held her tight having missed her, she smelt of vanilla and something that was uniquely Belle, he never wanted to let go of her. Gold smiled and leaned back from the hug just enough so as he could press a soft kiss to her lips, she tasted even better than she smelt.

"So Little One, have you had fun?"

"Yes, Mast-Donny." She corrected herself. "I missed you though."

"And I you, Angel. I'm sorry I left you alone for so long, especially after this morning-" She cut him off with a kiss.

"You had things to do, I know." Her tone was light and understanding. "From what happened with Gaston, I didn't... I don't think about what _he_ did, I think about what _you_ did. You protected me, came to save me like the good man I know you to be. You're my hero."

He'd never been anyone's _hero_ in all his life but if that was what Belle had taken from her earlier experience he wasn't going to complain. Belle released him after pressing another kiss to his delicate lips and picked up her book.

"Shall we go home, Sweetheart?" He asked toying with the intricate lace collar that hung around her neck, Belle let out a moan of want.

"Yes... please... let's go home."

The pair did just that and less than ten minutes later they were back at the house. Belle entered ahead of him and waited the second it took for him to lock the front door before falling to her knees. _Only a puppy in the house._ Gold smiled when he turned to face her.

"Little One, I have a need for Chinese food so you go upstairs and take your clothes off while I order. I'll come and give you a bath in a few moments. Would you like that, Angel?"

Belle would not say a word, there would be no more speaking now they were home and so she crawled to her Master and snuggled his thigh, Donny petted her head before sending her off up the stairs. Belle crawled away happily up the stairs and into her Master's bedroom where she quickly disrobed just as he had instructed. Once done Belle clambered up onto his bed to wait patiently for her owner. She toyed with the lace collar smiling to herself, it was so delicate and perfect.

Soon enough she hears the rhythmic tapping of his cane and beamed as he came into the room. Gold had to wonder how he didn't instantly harden seeing her naked and on his bed, a hand touching her collar.

"I don't remember giving you permission to sit on my bed, Sweetheart. Down."

Gold's voice was commanding but Belle made no attempt to move, she just sat there smiling. _Oh, she's going to be a naughty puppy then._

"Alright then, Angel. I'll have to teach you a lesson."

In seconds he had her flat on her back and was kissing down her chest, hands toying with her firm breasts, this was what she wanted, to be at her Master's mercy and that was exactly what he was going to give her. She panted as his hands travelled down parting her legs and giving him access to her already glistening sex. Delicate kisses were pressed to her milk white thighs as talented fingers circled her needy core.

"This what you want, Sweetheart?" Belle let out a moan and gripped the silk sheets tightly in her small hands.

His fingers moved within her, mapping his Puppy from the inside with nothing but touch. He could feel her walls start to quiver, she was close... and so he stopped. Belle let out a disgruntled moan and tried to tug his fingers back but it was no use. Belle looked him dead in he eye and he knew exactly what she asked, _why did you stop? Please Master I need you._

"I said you needed to learn a lesson, Little One. That's what happens when you're a bad girl. Only good puppies get to cum." She thought _she_ was suffering but Belle had no idea just how much he wanted to feel her walls clench around his finger and hear her scream his name. "Come on now, into the bathroom with you."

Bathing an annoyed Belle was actuality rather amusing for Donny, she sat there with a dejected frown on her face avoiding eye contact with him. _God, she's adorable even when she's angry with me._ He washed her skin gently, taking his time with each and every pass of the cloth, touching her was one of his favourite things it didn't matter if it was sexually or otherwise, Gold just wanted to touch her, feel her flesh under his calloused hands. Once the bath was done with he dried his beautiful girl off and went to answer the door before returning and drying her hair. Belle still wore an expression of annoyance and the way she folded her arms and huffed made her look like some fifteen year old throwing a tantrum, _so sweet_.

"There you go, Little One. All nice and clean."

Without a sound Belle crawled out of the bathroom and into Gold's bedroom, he followed waiting for her to notice and she did almost instantly. Belle's azure eyes lit up at the sight of her new bed set up at the foot of his own. It looked so inviting and Belle knew she could curl up and be perfectly comfortable. Her previous anger with him died and was replaced by an overjoyed grin.

"Don't say I never give you anything, Sweetheart." He warned in jest. "Am I forgiven?"

In an instant Belle was wrapped around his legs letting out soft purrs he took to mean _yes Master I forgive you, thank you._ She shuffled over to the bed and sat herself down comfortably pulling the pillow to her naked chest and cuddling it. Belle looked so beautiful there at the bottom of his bed competently naked.

"Come on, lets go and get dinner. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Shall we eat in the living room, Little One?"

Belle smiled up at him with bold blue eyes and nodded. He watched the way her perfectly formed ass wobbled as she went down the stairs, it brought a smug grin to his lips. Belle was so beautiful and far more than he _ever_ deserved, she was special and angelic while he was demonic and dark, Gold decided it would be best to push away those truths as they entered the kitchen. He'd ordered salt and pepper squid which he had quickly determined was Belle's favourite as well as spring rolls and bean sprout noodles, also favourites of hers. Gold hated bean sprouts but Belle loved them and so he wouldn't utter a word on the subject.

She watched him from the floor as he filled a plate for himself before filling her bowl, he glanced down long enough to register that the bowls pleased her. He rested her chopsticks on the rim of her marble bowl before carrying it through to the living room and setting it down on the dark marble stand he'd set down earlier, before going back for his own plate and glass of whiskey. When he retuned Belle waited for him to sit down on the couch and pet her head before she picked up the bowl and starting to eat, the food was warm and nourishing, the perfect ending to the day. They sat quietly watching some crappy crime drama just enjoying each other's company.

That was all either needed... for now anyway.

XXXX

Regina was about ready to kill her sister! Zelena had shown up on her door step crying early that morning, moaning about Gold and something or someone else she couldn't make out. Like Regina cared, she had a town to run. Whatever evil deed Gold had done could wait. To be a hundred percent honest Regina couldn't give a dam what Gold had done, in fact she doubted that he'd actuality _done_ anything _,_ Regina knew her sister was the sort to blow things all out of proportion, the one to turn green with jealousy. Yet Zelena was still her sister and so she'd let the redhead stay at her home while she was at the office, basically just to keep her from doing anything stupid. Henry was with Emma and for once she was pleased about that, she didn't want Zelena anywhere near her son.

The Mayor had spent her day filing forms, looking over building permits and just generally doing her job. The raven haired woman had practically forgotten about Zelena... until she came home and found her elder sister _still_ crying on her couch. _Alright_ she thought, _let's get this over with._

"Are you alright, Zelena?" Translation: _I don't care if he threatened to kill you so just get out of my house._

"No!" The redhead sobbed. "He replaced me... its not fair."

Regina fell down onto her cream couch and sighed, she really didn't have time for this, still the younger sister pretended to care, pretended their blood meant anything to her.

"What do you mean he _replaced_ you?"

"With that whore!" Zelena growled reaching out for more tissues.

 _Oh God here we go,_ Regina internally sighed before kicking off her shoes and leaning back.

"Who's this whore and why do you think Gold has replaced you with her?"

Maybe this could work in her favour, Regina might learn something interesting or useful from her dimwitted and beyond aggravating sister.

"She was wearing nothing but his shirt! That's how I know! I took him coffee and he basically said he had her now. It... Its not... fair." The tears started up again.

Contrary to what everyone believed the Mayor didn't hate Gold she may have hated the fact he held more power than her but she didn't hate _him._ Gold had been good to her long ago, he'd taught her how to survive in the world since her Mother didn't give a damn; Gold made her who she was and deep down Regina would always be thankful for that. Gold could be a bastard who, if he could, would turn you into a bug and step on you but he could also be caring and kind. He'd taught her so much and in a way their day to day sparing matches were a way for him to keep her in practice. Yes, deep down Regina respected him, though she'd never admit it. Since her mother didn't care, Gold had become a sort of surrogate parent to her for a while.

"Zelena he didn't replace you..." ... _he'd already dumped you. ...you never meant anything to him. ...Gold did himself a favour. And he was with our Mother, that's just sick._ What could she say without her sister going apocalyptic on her? Answer: nothing really. "Are you sure she wasn't a one night stand or something?"

"He replaced me!" She yelled again. "He gave that _slut_ a collar. A collar!"

Zelena fingered her own and Regina wished she'd take that thing off, it was ugly and she didn't want Henry asking questions about it. The Mayor really didn't care how Gold treated women unless it was illegal and from what she's heard from her sister it wasn't. Zelena wanted to go back to him and this new girl hadn't run screaming from his house yet. Gold obviously couldn't be that bad in the bedroom, _Oh great now I want to throw up. There are just some things I shouldn't think about._ She'd never seen one on her Mother and to be honest she was still at a loss of how Gold's and Cora's relationship had worked, not that it had been a very long one.

"Maybe he'll come round." Regina mused in an attempt to calm the redhead. "He could decide he's made a mistake and want you back." _He hasn't, he won't_ she thought.

"That's it!"

Zelena's tears came to a sudden stop and she shot up from the couch with a look in her eyes that could only be described as, well, crazy.

"I'll make him see what a mistake he's made. I'll make him see how much better I am and he'll kick that whore out."

With that Zelena muttered a _thanks sis_ and stormed out the house with a deranged grin on her face. Regina remained behind still curled up on the cream couch. _Oh God what have I done? Well... as long as she doesn't kill him I guess we're okay._


	11. A Tug Of The Collar

**A/N- Lots of sex in this chapter!**

 **XXXX**

Gold had hated waking up for most of his life, bright sunlight streaming through the gap in the curtains, birds chirping; it really wasn't him. Donny had always been a night person. Everyone who said they were afraid of the dark was wrong, it was what could be hiding _in_ the dark that they feared and Donny had long since discovered how to overcome that, thanks to his father. Become the thing that lurked in the dark because then you knew where it was and what it was capable of, what Gold hadn't realised was that a whole new set of fears came with the loss of the old. He no longer feared the unknown, the things hiding in the dark, no, he feared himself because he was now the monster that he was afraid of to begin with. None of that mattered though as on this particular morning he woke thinking about something entirely different to those usual thoughts; _oh God!_

Donny's eyes fluttered open, pupils dilating as the morning sun met his honey eyes, light bouncing off the gold flakes around the edges making the chocolate orbs glow. His lips were upturned in a smile and a pleasurable buzz surged down his spine. Why? It was only when his hips started to move without his consent that he looked down and found his darling Puppy grinning up at him, mouth around his hard member; it was safe to say he hadn't been this happy to wake up on a very long time.

"Master."

She breathed out, breath ghosting over his erection causing his hips to buck again, before going back to her self set task. Her mouth was so warm and perfect with the soft hums she released, Gold's hand slipped down into her hair, not pulling her to him just resting softly. Belle was an amazingly fast learner because Gold couldn't tell that this was only her second time using her mouth on someone, when her hand reached up to cup him his lips parted and his eyes slipped shut again.

"That's my girl."

Belle seemed pleased with that and sucked harder to the point she was forced to hold his hips down. She felt so amazing wrapped around him, such a perfect and angelic little mouth being used for something so primal and sinful, it made it all the more arousing. Gold finally managed to open his eyes again and looked down to find Belle watching him, seemed she enjoyed watching his pleasure. Locking their eyes Belle took all of him into her mouth and to Donny's ecstatic surprise didn't choke or cough. He couldn't remember anything feeling this euphoric in his entire life. Finally something had to give and he came without warning, his hot seed spilling inside her mouth, Belle was determined to swallow every single drop; _can't make a mess of Master's bed_ she thought.

They lay there for a time, Gold with his head back on the pillows catching his breath and Belle nestled between his legs with her head rested on the thigh of his good leg. His hand never left her hair, fingers brushing softly through the auburn curls like the moment was somehow nothing but a dream. Eventually he broke the silence.

"I should tell you off for being on my bed without permission, Little One." He smiled. "But I can't bring myself to do so. Looks like you have a free pass this morning."

Belle looked up at him with those aqua eyes he adored and grinned, Donny loved seeing her smile, _it makes life worth living._

"I'm going to be late to work if we don't get up now." He sighed. "Would you like to go to the library today, Little One? We can have lunch together in the afternoon."

The teenager smiled and nodded into his thigh, her flesh was so warm and supple. Though she was his puppy and didn't speak in the house, one of Gold's favourite things about her was still her voice, that accent, it wouldn't soon be forgotten. _Oh she's perfect._

Soon enough Gold and Belle were showered, separately to her disappointment, and ready to leave. Gold, as usual, was in a perfectly tailored suit of coal-black paired with a dark blue shirt and matching tie. He always looked so bespoke and well put together, Belle adored it. The girl herself had left the bathroom to find he'd set out clothes for her on her puppy bed, a beautiful apple green dress with a pleated skirt and cap sleeves. There was a little black cardigan to go with it that matched the black leather ankle boot heels that sat neatly beside dress; Belle didn't care what anyone said that man knew how to dress. _Maybe that's his gay side coming out? Is that stereotypical? Probably._ Belle's mind muttered to itself.

Like a perfect gentleman, Gold opened the Cadillac door for her to climb in before seating himself in the drivers seat. Getting into town didn't take more than five minutes, anyone with a car found it didn't take long to get anywhere is Storybrooke, Belle liked his car it was just so _Donny Gold._ Golden sun slipped through the glass to warm her naked thigh s and give some color to the pale flesh, Donny couldn't help but notice and long ed to run his hand up her legs, so he did. One hand slipped from its place on the wheel and down to the supple skin on display, Belle fought off a pleased moan as his fingers drew little pattens on her inner thighs. It was unnatural the things his hands could do to her, just a little touch, barely anything, and yet there she was biting her lip and stifling needy begs for more. This was dangerous, she knew that, he was driving but Belle couldn't bring herself to tell Gold to stop. However, that was what he did. It took Belle a moment to realise why but as soon as she opened her eyes it struck her... they were parked behind his shop.

"I'd be more than happy to hear you moan and beg, but I don't think you want the whole town to hear it too. Do you, Little One?"

"No Master." She blushed as Gold chuckled to himself and stepped out of the car.

The pair went through their routine after that, just like they did most days, Belle leaned in and kissed Donny good-bye before walking off down the street towards her library. _Her_ library, every time Belle remembered that she grinned ear to ear, no one had ever given her anything before especially not something so important; Donny truly did love her and that was still a relatively new feeling for Belle to comprehend. New yes, but she treasured it.

Gold had already had a lot of work done on the library, repairs to the lighting and walls before a new coat of paint was added. There was a lighter patch where a large reception desk had once sat, clearly their had been something wrong with it and would soon be replaced with a new one. Belle could imagine herself sat behind the circulation desk signing out books for the townspeople with a smile. Not only would it be a job, a real job, but it would be hers and something she could really enjoy; Belle needed that in her life.

"Don't go getting ahead of yourself, Belle." She told herself. "It's going to be a while before I can open. I think dusting is first up."

Belle did just that, she soon located the cleaning closet tucked away under the stairs that led up to the apartment. The floor would need a thorough cleaning but that would have to wait, with the beautiful dress he'd chosen for her that morning she didn't want to risk getting it wet and filthy, _don't want Master to be angry._

She went stack by stack, taking each and every tome off the shelf and ridding it of the dust that had built up over God only knew how long. The books were all mixed in together like some crazy mix and match, Belle wouldn't stand for it. That slowed her down even more as she set them into piles for different sections, turned out there were seven copies of _A Game Of Thrones,_ four of _A Clash Of Kings_ and yet none of the other novels in the series.

"Who was the last librarian here? There's no order to anything." It actually angered Belle a little.

The young pup continued like that for a few hours until she heard the clock chimes and looked up to find it was time for her to meet Gold for lunch. Not only was she starving but the teasing wetness between her legs he'd left her with was starting to grow uncomfortable. Belle brushed out the none existent creases from her apple green dress and pulled down the sleeves of her little black cardigan before locking up the library and heading down the street towards Gold's shop.

XXXX

Jefferson had taken about all he could take, a migraine had plagued him since the second he'd woken up and it felt as though there was a bomb going off every millisecond and a half. To top things off Grace had a cold and so wouldn't stop crying, he basically felt like he was going to pass out. That was how his morning had been spent though with the afternoon settling in Grace had finally let him put her down for a nap, sleep would help her, Jefferson hated not being able to just make her better and so he'd do what every other father would do; take care of his little girl as best he could.

He stood there looking down at her sleeping face, nose red from sneezing, and smiled. Grace was beautiful in every way, her fine golden blonde hair and piercing eyes to match her father's, Alice would have loved to see her grow... that was never to be though, Alice had died bringing their sweet little angel into the world. Jefferson and Alice had never called their relationship anything beyond _casual fun_ in fact he'd been more serious with Donny than her, yet that _casual fun_ had led to his baby girl.

"You're so perfect." He told the sleeping girl in that tone that only a father could have.

His mind drifted off to Donny and a smile came to his lips, Gold had been the one to teach him how to be a father, helped him. In the first few months Donny had been just as much of a parent to Grace as he himself had been and Jefferson would never stop being grateful for that. Even two years on Gold still cared for her with love. Jefferson had imagined them as an odd little family for a while, just a still like thought that came to him on occasion, there had never been much weight behind it yet the idea was still a nice one.

The dark haired man knew he never would have made it this far without Donny. Jefferson had often wondered what would have happened if Gold's own child had lived, if Bae had lived, would the boy have cared for Grace like a big brother? Would he have been a friend? No one would ever know the answers to those questions, Jefferson hated that Gold still blamed himself for Bae's death, it wasn't his fault.

It had taken a very long time but one night long ago, on the anniversary of his death Jefferson had found Gold drunk and angry on the floor of his kitchen and convinced the older man to open up. Donny had told him the tragic tale and Jefferson's heart had broken for him. Bae had been ten years old and on his way to school with Gold when it happened, when a cocky teenager had ran a red light going way to fast and lost control of the car. From what the dark haired man had gathered between Gold's traumatized tears it had been quick for Bae, he'd not felt any pain and in a way Donny was thankful for that. His lip was a constant reminder to him that he'd failed as a father, Jefferson never saw it that way though, there had been nothing he could have done, no once could. Yet, if it had been Grace Jefferson knew he'd forever blame himself as well.

It wasn't time for such painful thoughts though, not while his head was throbbing and his baby girl was _finally_ sleeping. Instead, Jefferson cast away those memories and settled on some nicer ones as he took himself off for his own nap.

XXXX

Night had fallen and the two had just sat down to dinner, for some reason they always ate later in the evening, Gold at the head of the table with Belle at his feet eating from her bowl as usual, some would call it weird, others perverse and derogatory but Belle thought of it as domestic bliss. Sat there with his hand brushing through her auburn hair absent-mindedly as she ate, it was calming to Belle, loving. Donny let her be who she was, a young woman who craved someone to care for her because no one else ever had. True most people who grew up without overly caring parents didn't decide to become the human pet of a much older man, but Belle had and it made her happy, that was the important thing.

"Enjoying your meal, Angel?" He asked taking a bite of his own meal.

Belle hummed happily as she chewed her rice, flavour drifting across her tongue pleasingly. She couldn't have been happier, his fingers in her hair somehow just managed to soothe her; Donny was everything good and right to her now. Donny Gold made her happy.

Once they were finished Gold took his plate and her bowl to the dishwasher before following Belle up the stairs and into their room. Every inch of her was so beautiful, so perfect in every way. He watched as Belle brushed her teeth, removed her clothing piece by piece and settled into her own bed where she cuddled down into the pillow but Gold wasn't having that. It occurred to him that though they'd made each other cum several times he hadn't actually _felt_ her, she wasn't truly _his_ yet and that had to end.

"Up on the bed, Little One." He commanded softly and Belle's eyes lit up.

She loved her puppy bed yes, but she loved being cuddled up to her Master even more. Belle clambered up onto the bed as instructed and sat with her knees apart and her hands planted between them keeping her upright, just like a normal dog would sit. Aqua eyes followed him around the room with a slight grin as he pulled off his clothes and threw them into the wicker hamper, the charcoal tie came first as it always did and then the navy shirt. Belle watched with eager anticipation as more and more layers of clothing were removed and discarded; oh how she longed to have those talented hands on her again.

When he was completely nude except for his black boxer-briefs and his cane rested against the night table he grinned and Belle knew he was planning something... and it was going to be good. Donny made his way up the bed and kissed his darling little puppy with love and a sense of need, Belle was only too happy to kiss back and let him force her lips apart granting him entrance. She tasted so sweet with a hint of mint from her toothpaste, there was also something that was just Belle; no other way to describe it. Just Belle. Calloused hands came up to her shoulders and pushed Belle back against the soft sheets and pinning her beneath him. Belle's legs fell apart and her Master was instantly settled between them, hands running up and down her skin cupping her breasts and pressing open-mouthed kisses to her neck. Every touch sent sparks through her body forcing her to erupt with whimpers and moans of want.

"Needy little puppy aren't you?" He teased, it was rhetorical but Belle nodded anyway causing him to grin.

Donny's head tilted downwards to take a pink nipple into his mouth calling it to attention, she felt his large hands grip her thighs firmly making heat bubble in her core. The heat pooled forcing a blush to her cheeks and a gasp to her parted lips. All rational thought fled Belle's mind leaving nothing but want and passion that the auburn haired beauty had never experienced with such magnitude before. Lips again met in a clash of teeth and tongue pulling moan after moan from the human while Gold's green hands rose softly up her thighs to her hips and on upwards to graze her flank. His fingers sending bolts of pleasure through her body. Nothing had ever felt so _right_ before. Gold's mouth continued to plant kisses down her body between her breasts and towards her navel while his hands pushed her thighs further apart. When his tongue met her core Belle all but screamed, wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through her body building towards her release. Gold seemed to worship her and the puppy would never grow tired of that feeling, of being loved and wanted. His tongue lapped at her entrance and circled her sex hungrily, soon Belle's hips were bucking so uncontrollably that he was forced to hold her hips down. Belle's hands released their iron grip on the bed sheets and moved to card through his soft greying hair.

"Master!"

She panted, Belle couldn't prevent the word tumbling from her lips and she was thankful she hadn't because hearing his title filled him with an urgency. She was close, he could tell, his puppy's eyes had long slipped shut and her mouth hung open releasing pant after pant. Donny needed to make her climax, needed to hear her scream out in pleasure and to know _he'd_ caused it, that it was him who gave this beautiful creature pleasure. He sucked on her sex as fingers crooked and worked her entrance filling his puppy with more and more pleasure, until suddenly with a strangled moan she came walls clenching around his fingers.

Belle fell limb against the covers as white continued to blast behind her eyes, words couldn't describe it, the pleasure, the euphoria. When she managed to open her eyes Belle found her Master licking his fingers clean and she blushed, Gold noticed almost instantly and smiled.

"You taste exquisite, Angel." He told her honestly and Belle cast her eyes down in embarrassment.

It was then she noticed the large bulge hidden away in his black boxer-briefs, Belle smiled to herself and somehow found the strength to pull herself to him and slip her hand inside the fabric to cup him. He moaned. Her Master was warm and hard in her hand, Belle grinned. _Do I really do this to him?_ Belle pushed him up and pulled off his underwear letting it fall to the floor before pressing a kiss to his lips and tried to pull him down onto her but he didn't move. Belle shot him a confused expression.

"Not like that, Little One." He grinned and gripped her ankles. "You're my puppy remember."

With that Gold flipped Belle over onto her stomach and pulled her up onto her hands and knees, it would be the first time he truly entered her and though the whole experience he was going to make sure Belle knew she was _his_ puppy. Belle had never done this before, she wasn't a virgin but being on her knees with him behind her was new... exciting new. Gold pressed kisses down her spine as he knocked her legs even further apart and lined himself up. There would be no more teasing, she was _his._ Donny pressed in hard enough for the head to just slip inside his darling pet but no more, Belle whimpered.

"You want the rest? Then you're going to have to do it yourself, Sweetling. Show your Master how needy his little puppy is." His voice was deep and accent thick.

Belle hated his teasing, just wanted him buried inside her, she didn't care what anyone else would think if they saw this, she needed him inside her and without another thought she pushed back letting him fill her to the very hilt and Belle gasped, this was deeper than anything she'd anticipated and far better than her few experiences before him.

"That's my girl." He cooed as his hands came up to rest on her hips.

Gold remained still for a time allowing her to adjust to his size, he grinned when her hips started to thrust back onto him slowly.

"Are you ready, Sweetling?" Belle whimpered with want, she'd never felt like this before.

Gold grinned to himself and then pulled practically all the way out only to slam back into her causing Belle to moan.

"Master!" The word slipped from her mouth again and Donny felt a spark surge through his body.

His hips thrust deep and slow for a while reviling in the needy noises she made until his own pleasure started to grow, he needed to take her faster, harder, deeper... so he did. Hips moved in a blur and had Belle all but crying with pleasure, the neighbours could probably hear her, the bed creaked and squeaked in satisfying tones. Thrusts became erratic as the both charged towards their climax, neither could process real thoughts any more, Belle's mind has ceased working some time ago and Gold could only think about how much he wanted to touch her collar. His calloused hand slipped up and gave soft tugs on the delicate black lace, hard enough to make her feel it but not enough to hurt. That was what pushed Belle over the edge for a second time, the feel of his hand on her collar, she was _his_ all _his_ and she knew it, she reviled in it. White erupted behind her eyes like an atom bomb and the puppy screamed before she collapsed into the pillows letting her Master penetrate her even deeper.

"Oh Belle!" He moaned while thrusting erratically, he was close, so close.

Gold thrust faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and deeper, as her walls clamped down on him. She felt so wonderful, tight and perfect. How anyone could have hurt her was beyond him.

"Belle!"

Donny came spilling his seed deep inside his beloved girl, her body took every last drop from him and Gold never wanted to leave the bed again, not as long as his teenage angel was there. From somewhere he found the strength to collapse beside her father than on top of her and Belle turned to cuddle into his rapidly rising and falling chest. Not a word needed to be said... well, maybe three did.

"I love you."


	12. The Grand Opening

A few weeks had passed since Gold had claimed his puppy properly and the day of the library's grand opening had finally come, Donny had gotten her a new circulation desk just the day before and now Belle thought that everything looked just the way it ought to be. Everything had its place and the old building looked like a library again not a den for spiders. It made Belle happy to have something that was her own, all hers. Some puppies got a squeaky toy while Belle had a library.

The Storybrooke library had opened that morning and Belle had enticed people with the aid of punch and cupcakes from Granny's, she knew most people wouldn't probably just want to gawk and the idiot who decided to reopen the library but she didn't care, maybe they'd stay for the books. One of the first people through the door had been Doctor Hopper, he'd made conversation with her for a while, nothing important just small talk, before wandering off to the poetry section. He'd returned about ten minuets later with the complete works of Emily Dickinson that she'd quickly checked out for him. Ariel, the local hairdresser, came in not long after and chose Atonement. _It's such a sad story but still one of my favourites_ she'd said. Belle didn't remember the last time so many people had been happy to speak with her, all day people were in and out asking her questions about this and that, no one had ever paid her so much attention, well that wasn't true to Donny she was his world.

Belle was sat happily behind her circulation desk reading _The Castle Of Ontario_ when the library door opened letting in a warm breeze followed my the town Mayor. Belle set her book aside and smiled up at the dark haired women.

"Hello, Mayor Mills." She greeted kindly. "How can I help you?"

"Oh I just came to see how the library's first day was going. I am the Mayor after all, its my job to care." Regina leaned down on the desk and smiled.

"Everything is going wonderfully, thank you. It's lunch time so the place has quieted down but I'm sure people will be in again later this afternoon."

Belle had to stay positive, she knew Gold had said Regina wouldn't be able to shut the library down after she opened it but Belle was still wary. Regina's eyes darkened a little but there didn't look to be any malice in them.

"It's good to see the library is a success, it's been closed too long." _Because of you_ Belle wanted to shoot back but she held her tongue. "There is another reason I came in."

 _Ahh there we are, what does she want?_ Belle leaned back on her chair and waited for her world to cave in, Regina hadn't wanted the library open and now she was probably going to get some demand in exchange for keeping the library, that wasn't what happened.

"Gold, I gather that you and he are... together."

"We are." She said quickly. "What's it to you?"

"Ahh so you are his new pet." Regina smiled.

"What?!"

 _Oh my God how does she know! Please don't tell anyone, the town would think me crazy and him even more of a monster!_ Belle's mind raced.

"Oh don't look so stricken, dear. I have no intention of telling anyone about your lifestyle, it wouldn't benefit me so there is no point. I don't understand why you're into... _that_ but each to their own I suppose. And of course my son has taken a liking to you, he came in earlier, Henry loves books."

"I thought you hated him?" Belle questioned curiously, ignoring everything else Regina had said.

"Sometimes, mostly I respect him and I don't suggest telling him I said that." Belle could hear the warning in Regina's tone. "And we only strike at each other when it's beneficial. The town probably wouldn't be surprised if I told them Gold likes to treat women like dogs." Well it sounded sick when Regina said it like that. "Now telling them you enjoyed it, that would raise some eyebrows, but again serves no purpose."

Belle took a second to decided if that was a threat for not, _with the Mayor no one can ever tell._

"How did you even find out?" Belle asked quietly, she wasn't ashamed of her and Donny's relationship she just didn't want to discuss it with the bloody Mayor of Storybrooke.

"My sister tells me far too much about her brief time with Gold and her obsession. Zelena over shares. I pose no threat to you or your beloved pawnbroker though, unless of course you upset my son whose so taken with you. Good luck with the library Miss French."

With that she was gone and Belle sat there trying to figure out if the whole meeting had been a threat. _More likely than not_ she decided. Belle went back to work for a while trying not to be annoyed that she and Gold couldn't have lunch, apparently Donny was away for most of the morning to deal with the moving of a Monet and so in a way Belle felt a little alone. He'd said he would come in and see her as soon as he'd gotten back to Storybrooke and Belle would hold him to that.

Hours passed by and Belle had been right when she'd told Regina that the library would pick up again after lunch. Most of the town had wandered in and out by three o'clock, not everyone wanted a book but Belle was classing the fact that the set foot in the building as a small victory. Doctor Whale had come in to get a copy of _Mary Shelley's Frankenstein_ and the two of them had enjoyed quite a nice little conversation about Gothic literature, it seemed there was a lot more to the Doctor than people thought. Whale was highly intelligent and seemed like a good person despite his womanizing ways. She could see herself becoming friends with the blonde man, come the end of their conversation they were on a first name basis, yes she liked Doctor Whale.

The smile from her conversation with the doctor lasted only a brief time as her Papa's entrance brought everything crashing down to the ground, smashing and breaking into a thousand pieces. Moe had a black eye, probably from Gaston, but other than that he looked just how she remembered, it had been over half a year since they last spoke, since he kicked her out and yet on the day she officially started her new job he came back into her life. _Coincidence? I think not._

"I missed you, Belle." He said softly and Belle could smell the alcohol on his breath from behind her desk.

"Please leave."

She said quickly while her whole mind screamed _no you didn't! You couldn't have cared less! I nearly froze to death because of you and your drinking and your gambling! Missed me? Fucking missed me!?_ Belle didn't let any of her anger show though, all she wanted was him gone, back out of her life, as far as Belle was concerned her Papa had died when her Mother did and the man before her was nothing but a boozed up monster. Belle must have given something away though because suddenly all the care that had been in his greeting faded and was replaced by anger and bitterness.

"You've got yourself a nice little set up her, haven't you? Why is opening your legs for that old cripple alright and yet not for Gaston? Hmm? At least Gaston is handsome."

That stung Belle's heart, Donny may not have been conventionally handsome but he was to her. His chocolate honey eyes with those little golden flakes around the edges, his thick Scottish accent as he said _Little One,_ his longer hair brushing against her cheek when he kissed her lips, his long calloused fingers as they ran though her hair. He _was_ handsome. All she wanted in that moment was to be back at the house curled up in his arms safe and sound with her Master. Belle decided to be strong.

"My and Donny's relationship is none of your business, now please leave." She gestured towards the door.

"I'm your father it bloody well is my business." He shot back.

"No you're not! You gave up the right to being my or anyone else's father when you kicked me out because I wouldn't be Gaston's whore."

"That's all over, Belle." The caring tone was back in his voice. "With you're new job we can pay off Gaston's loan or better yet, you can get Gold to do it."

"No!" She told him in a determined tone. "I won't let you use me to get at his money, and you were the one who got into debt with a mad man not me. It's your problem. It's not for him to fix and you kicked me out saying I was _no daughter of yours._ "

Belle couldn't do it any more, couldn't keep bailing him out with whatever money she could scrounge up, one day she'd come home and he'd sold all her mother's jewellery, Belle couldn't take it any more and started to cry. She hated that she couldn't hold in the tears, she'd wanted to be brave in front of her Papa but still the tears fell. At that moment, as if sensing she needed him Gold entered the library carrying a tray of tea from Granny's Diner.

"Is everything alright here?" He asked in that tone that said _it had better be._

"This doesn't concern you, Gold." Moe bit back in a snarl.

Gold set the tea tray down on the desk and looked Moe in the eyes, cane planted between his feet.

"On the contrary Dearie, you've upset my Belle so I think it is."

Belle sniffled and wiped at her cheeks taking away the wetness of her tears only to be replaced by new ones.

"Please just make him leave." She begged her Master in a sob before anger took over again. "Get out!"

The room echoed with her yelling, to anyone outside that hear her she probably sounded like she was being attacked. She wanted him gone, just wanted Donny and to be curled up in his arms. The next thing she knew her Master was speaking in his dominant tone.

"Little One, sit down and drink your tea."

Belle obeyed in an instant, she was his puppy after all, dropping to sit in the high chair and pulling a cardboard cup to her lips, she sipped a few times letting the warmth soothe her. Gold had complete control over Belle. She knew he'd told her to sit so as she had something to grip onto, _Puppy Mode_ keeping her safe, a mindset to retreat to.

"She's nineteen!" Moe began. "You should be ashamed, you pervert."

"No, your problem is that I'm not paying to be with her. Belle is a teenager not a prostitute." There was not a hint of doubt in his voice, it was all strength. "Now leave before I have you forcibly removed and believe me Dearie, it won't be by the Sheriff."

Moe stood ready to fire off more hatred and anger but the look in Donny's eyes convinced him otherwise and he reluctantly left the library. As soon as he was out the door Gold rounded the desk and pulled Belle to his chest leaving just enough room for her to put her tea down, he held her tight.

"Are you alright, Little One?" Belle didn't speak and instead just cried into his tailored Armani suit. "Please don't cry, Angel. I hate seeing you cry, it blocks out that beautiful smile." The crying didn't stop though until he uttered three words. "I love you."

That was what she needed to hear, the words that made her feel safe and cared for, _I love you_ , such small words with so much power. Those words somehow made everything alright and Belle's crying slowed to hiccups.

"I love you too, Master." Belle gripped him tighter.

Gold ran his fingers across the black lace of her collar knowing it would soothe her nerves and bring back his happy little puppy. It made her feel safe and protected.

"Shhh, Dearie. Master is here, you'll be alright." He comforted her softly.

"Master, would... would you... make me kneel?"

Oh how she needed to be his pet, needed to know he was there protecting her, that he was her Master. They weren't in the house but she needed to be his, needed to curl her arms around his good leg and breathed him in. Belle didn't sit at his feet because she was expected to, she sat there because it was where she felt safest.

"On your knees, Sweetling." Gold commanded knowing she needed to be cared for.

Belle obeyed and dropped to her knees in an instant, he stroked his fingers through her long auburn curls as she clung to his leg. She needed to be grounded and Donny would do anything to keep his beloved pet safe and happy. As the safety and love brought Belle back to her normal self she rubbed her cheek over his crotch.

"Behave Puppy." He told her in a warning tone and Belle whimpered before doing it again.

Gold tugged on her hair just hard enough to make her look up at him, eyes locking.

"Do you want Master to be angry with you, Dearie?"

"No Master." She breathed, breath warming his thigh.

It was odd to hear her speak, Belle normally avoided it when in her role but they weren't at home and she could speak as much as her Master allowed. After a moment she heard her Master speak again.

"Good girl." Those two words sent a surge of pleasure through her body, her Master loved her.

If anyone walked in now they wouldn't see Belle behind the desk snuggling her Master's legs, no they'd just see Gold stood there alone, they were safe, she could be his pet. After a time in a calm silence Belle spoke once more, this time domestic as if she wasn't knelt on the cold floor being treated like a dog.

"Master, I want to visit my Mama's grave before I go home." She told him with a voice like silk.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Gold's tone was full of concern as he spoke.

"No." She answered with a smile, placing a kiss to his thigh. "Can I do it alone and walk home? I won't be too late I promise."

"Of course you can go on your own, Angel. You're a smart Puppy, I'm sure you can find your way back on your own." He smiled

Belle chuckled against his leg, her knees hurt a little but she wasn't ready to get up and be a human again just yet. Her Master had however noticed her shuffling from the pain in her knees.

"Sit on your chair, Dearie."

Belle whimpered but still did as she was told, _always obey Master_ her mind muttered. Once she was sat on her chair Gold rubbed the redness from her knees before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her peach glossed lips.

"I love you, Master."

"And I love you, Belle. Now, what do you say to an early dinner?"


	13. Both

The night was warm as Belle walked back from the Storybrooke Cemetery, she hadn't wanted anyone to see her cry and wish that the world was different, that her Mother hadn't died and taken the goodness of her father with her. It was wholly personal to her and should have been between Belle and her Mother, Colette. Though it was a warm evening, there was no sun to warm the air, not one speck of light beyond the intermittent street lights. It was strange for Belle to be out so late, she'd gotten used to being indoors and curled up with her Master, almost forgetting the bitter nights she'd spent on the library bench terrified she'd freeze to death. Her life had changed so much in such a short time, Belle had thought she'd die out on the Storybrooke streets but instead she was going to go home to the man, the Master, she loved and be happy.

Though it was dark there were still a lot of people walking about and several cars drifting up and down the streets. Some people looked at her as though she were a freak, a mad woman that needed committing for dating Gold while others avoided her gaze thinking she'd set the town monster on them. Belle didn't care what those people thought of her, yes she was a nineteen year old girl dating and living with a middle-aged man but she was happy so no one could tell her it was wrong. No one.

She clicked her heels up the stone steps and unlocked the front door, as soon as it was closed behind her Belle threw her key into the green bowl, slipped off her jacket and shoes and then dropped to her knees. Normality she thought to herself as she crawled across the floor into the living room.

"Donny, there is no way in hell you'd give up whiskey. The Scottish have four basic food groups; bacon, beans whiskey and lard."

"Bastar-" Gold cut himself off.

Belle realised they'd seen her too late, she shot to her feet. If Belle had known they would have a guest she'd never have knelt, _oh God what is this guy going to say?_ Gold was missing his tie and suit jacket so was clearly at ease with the younger man.

"It's quite alright, Little One." Gold assured. "He knows what you are, Jefferson is a puppy too."

 _Jefferson? The old puppy?_ Donny had told her much of Jefferson and he sounded like a man she could be friends with. Jefferson already knew about the lifestyle and it was safe to kneel she also wanted to make absolutely certain that this man knew _she_ was Gold's puppy now. Going back down to her knees Belle went to her Master's side and pressed her cheek to his thigh, his hand slipped down to run through her hair and she smiled. In an odd way she enjoyed the fact that Jefferson as there too, he could see them as they really were and Belle didn't have to hide.

"Jefferson here _finally_ brought you your things, Little One. Took him long enough. _I'll have them done by Wednesday,_ yeah right that was weeks ago." Gold accused teasingly.

It was nice to see him so playful with someone who wasn't her, good to see he had friends.

"I'm sorry." The dark-haired man began with an exasperated sigh. "My shipment of blue leather was delayed and I can't make anything until I have the equipment." He took a sip of his whiskey.

Gold reached for a reasonably sized black box that sat on the small table between Donny's and Jefferson's chair and opened it up. Inside was a wonderfully crafted azure leash, the collar to it was lined with small darker blue beads that were remarkably similar to her bowl and the chair hung loosely from Gold's hand shining in the artificial light. Her Master leaned down and removed Belle's collar, she reluctantly let it go watching as it slipped into his trouser pocket before slipping the new leash collar around her neck. The chain was pulled taut bringing her towards him with a gasp and a surge of pleasure ran down her spine. With her closer Gold leaned down for a quick kiss.

"Good girl." He whispered.

"Master." She breathed.

"You've got a good one there Donny, she's beautiful just like you said." Jefferson grinned ear to ear.

"You're right, she knows the house rules. I tell her what to do and she says-" He cut himself off leaving Belle to finish.

"Yes Master."

Gold and Jefferson shared a smile but Jefferson missed being the one at Gold's feet, being the one on the leash and cared for. Alas Donny was Belle's now just as she was his. A sad ending but at least both Master and pet were happy.

"You know, Little One." Donny began looking deep into his beloved Belle's eyes. "The leash is irrelevant. As long as you are willing to follow me anywhere then you are truly and completely _mine."_ He grinned. "But I think you look stunning in it anyway."

Belle grinned, she'd pleased her Master and it had given her great pleasure. Belle wanted to please him more and for some reason she liked the idea of Jefferson seeing her do it, the idea of showing someone else how good of a pet she could be to her Master. Lowering her eyes Belle leaned in and rubbed her cheek against the crotch of his pants before turning her head to mouth at the fabric. Suddenly the leash was pulled taut once more and her eyes forced up to meet his.

"Behave puppy." He warned.

"Oh let the pet have some fun, Donny. Or is it that you don't like being watched? You forget, I've seen you hard before." Jefferson teased with a smug grin.

"I've never really been one for Voyeurism, Jefferson." Gold shot back.

"Shame, I am." Jefferson went silent for a moment as if imagining something and then a smile came to his lips and a small sound of pleasure spilt forth. "Imagine if we could share you."

Belle opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and she remained silent, she was at home, she was the puppy, puppies didn't speak. Gold noticed this though, he always noticed, that was part of the reason she loved him. He let the azure leather and chain leash slack again before speaking.

"Go on, Angel. You can be human for a moment."

Belle took a deep breath and looked up at her Master from her place at his feet, he truly wanted to know what she'd wanted to say. Her pink lips parted and Belle stuttered out her sentence.

"I... I... I don't mind... sharing you... occasionally."

It was true she didn't, Belle had expected to be jealous of threatened by Jefferson's presence but she wasn't. Jefferson seemed nice enough and she could tell that they both still wanted each other, Belle didn't feel threatened by Jefferson no, she felt pleasure. Something about the idea of seeing them together made heat pool at her core and Belle wasn't entirely certain why. Gold cupped her chin softly in his hand and brought her eyes up to his once more.

"Are you sure you know what you're saying, Little One?" He had to be sure, he was the Master yes, but his world revolved around her.

"Yes Master." She breathed. Gold opened his mouth to question her again but Jefferson got there first.

"She's made her mind up."

With that Jefferson was up from his chair and crashed his lips to Donny's own. From her vantage point on the floor the kiss looked almost like some kind of Greek sculpture in which Donny was Apollo and Jefferson portrayed Hyacinth, there was something truly beautiful to it and Belle couldn't work out why. When their lips parted she saw Donny's eyes darken as the Master part of him took over and Belle waited with eager anticipation.

"Alright Dimples, kneel."

Jefferson obeyed the command without a second though and landed with a soft thud beside Belle. _Is this what I look like to Master when I kneel? Needy and obedient?_ She saw the dark haired man bite his lip with anticipation and Belle couldn't help but do the same, she was throbbing at her core and could already see that Jefferson was half hard, _are we really going to do this?_ Had Belle made a mistake? Was this wrong and something she'd only consented to because Gold wanted Jefferson? Maybe at first but not now, the need and wetness between her legs told her that.

"Strip." Their Master commanded. _Their_ Master? Yes, that's what he was tonight.

The two puppies followed the order and started to remove their clothes, completely oblivious to the pet beside them, the puppies only had eyes for Gold. Jefferson pulled off his black shirt with ease followed closely by his grey patterned cravat before he started work on his tight fitting black jeans. Belle was much the same, clothing coming off quickly but not desperately despite how she felt. The want. She pulled the zip of her long sleeved peach dress down and let it slip from her body as her Master watched with a smile from his chair. Next to go was her bra and then her lilac panties, just as she was about to throw them into a pile with her other things Gold held out his hand silently asking for them, Belle set the fabric into his hand and he brought them up to his nose taking in a deep breath filling his lungs with her natural scent.

"Well aren't you a naughty puppy, Little One. Soaking wet already and I haven't even done anything." Gold grinned and tucked the wet fabric away in his breast pocket.

Donny's attention returned to a now fully naked Jefferson and he frowned for a moment as he looked over the younger man, it was as if he was looking for something, something important. Suddenly his smile returned.

"Ahh, that's what's missing." Gold stood and pulled his green tie free before throwing it down on the table. "Stay here, Dimples. Little One, let's go for a walk."

Jefferson stayed put while Gold wandered off towards his study Belle following behind on her leash. Was this how it was? Belle was his _Little One_ and Jefferson was _Dimples?_ Gold had so many nicknames for her but _Little One_ seemed to be the most common, it was strange she hadn't expected Jefferson to have a nickname but she had to admit, _Dimples_ suited him rather well. The azure leash hung loosely from her neck as her Master led her through the house and down a long hallway towards his remote office at the back of the house. Even though her Master wasn't looking at her or speaking to her the leash acted as a connection, an umbilical keeping her linked to the man she loved. Once inside his office painted in deep greens and lined with shelf after shelf of knick-knacks, Gold walked over to his desk and pulled open the bottom draw, from the back he pulled a thick strip of dark blue velvet lined with large diamond like stones and a large O ring mounted on the front. It was only then that Belle realised it had to be Jefferson's collar, he'd kept all of Jefferson's other things so why not his collar?

"Puppies need collars, Little One." He told her softly while running his hand through her hair sending a spark through her body. "Come on, Sweetling. Let's go and play shall we?" Belle nodded. "I love you."

After pressing a kiss to her lips Belle was guided back to the living room and Jefferson who had not moved an inch, seemed he was a well trained pet. Belle's leash was slacked again as he bent to lock the collar around Jefferson's neck and Donny was right, Jefferson had been missing something because the second the clasps closed the dark-haired man let out a moan of pleasure. Gold smiled at that and covered the younger man's lips with his own once again before sitting sown to just look at them.

"You know, I see it now. I have a type it seems." Gold leaned forwards and cupped the cheeks of his puppies in each hand bringing their faces close. "Dark hair, dazzling blue eyes, pale skin. Could the two of you be any more perfect?" He asked himself absent-mindedly and more to himself that the pets at his feet.

As soon as she was released Belle leapt into action, tugging his belt open while Jefferson pulled down his zip, neither puppy had a set plan in mind they just knew they wanted to hear their Master moan. _Be a good puppy, make Master proud_ the teen and dark haired man thought. Donny's grin grew wider as Jefferson pulled him free of his fabric prison and Belle took him into her mouth, her tongue swirled around the head and in an instant Gold's hand was in her hair as a silent encouragement. Jefferson watched for a moment, taking in the teens work, she was clearly new to it but Belle didn't let it stop her and he was impressed. Jefferson leaned in, shuffling towards his lover with a grin. Belle opened her eyes as she pulled back from her Master's hard member, she watched with curiosity as Jefferson guided her mouth back along with his own and Belle followed his lead. Kisses were pressed along either side of Donny's erect shaft and a pulse shot through Belle when her tongue met Jefferson's, Gold's let out moan after moan in needy pants, nothing had ever felt so good. What deal had he made for this perfect moment of euphoria? Because he certainly didn't deserve the two angelic puppies on their knees for him. Pleasure built and built quickly, the fun would be over too quickly and Gold was determined to make it last.

"En... enough you two." Neither puppy listened, too busy melding their saliva with their Master's pre-cum. "Stop!" He warned pulling on Jefferson's hair and on Belle's leash.

The pets obeyed knowing better than to anger their Master. The night was warm and a cool breeze drifted through the house but to Belle everything was hot and sweaty. Jefferson let out a keen groan of delight when Master pulled on his short jet black hair once more, his eyes slipped shut and Belle knew her fellow puppy felt just the same as she did: loved, content and filled with a sexual desire that could only be sated by the Storybrooke monster. Let the town call him monster to Belle and Jefferson he was a God in that moment.

Their Master stood and retrieve his gold handled cane, he still held Belle's leash in the other hand and Belle knew he was going to walk her again.

"Up the stairs you two." He commanded.

The younger man went on ahead giving Gold a perfect view of his backside, while Belle followed alongside her Master, her place was at her side now and forever. They were guided up the stairs and into Gold's bedroom and Jefferson instantly sat himself on Belle's bed, she growled.

"Belle shush. Jefferson off her bed, that's not yours."

Yes she was willing to share her Master for a night but that was _her_ bed at the bottom of her Master's, _hers_ and no one else's. There was to be no arguments or demonstrations of territory, both knew Belle came first and always would. Jefferson clambered off Belle's bed and licked along her jaw a silent apology that Belle readily accepted, her fellow puppy smelt of cinnamon and something else she took to be his natural scent; she liked it. Belle's mind was pulled back to the world around her only when her leash was removed, her neck felt naked and as though she had lost a part of herself. The auburn haired beauty didn't have to worry long though as Gold soon slipped the delicate lace of her collar back around her neck; that missing piece had been returned to her. Her hand reached up to touch the black lace grounding herself and it was only then that she noticed Donny stripping off his shirt while Jefferson pulled his suit pants down his legs and as soon as she heard his belt thud down on the floor she pushed her Master back to land on the bed with a bounce.

In seconds Belle was straddling him and crashed her lips to his, a meeting of teeth and tongue that was filled with need and passion. His puppy wasn't in charge though and Belle soon found herself on her back with her legs pushed apart to make room for her Master, he took a firm nipple between his teeth and sucked generously calling forth moans. Jefferson loved the sound of her as he pressed kisses to Gold's shoulder tracing his Salamander tattoo with his tongue, mapping and committing it to memory forever. His tongue soon left Donny though in favour of Belle's other nipple, Belle's mind blew with a sensation of glee that raced through her body. Gold had made her scream but _two_ men... there weren't words.

"Is she yours, Romeo? I don't think she is." Master smiled warningly.

Jefferson pulled back with a pout that made him look utterly adorable, exactly like a puppy. The pout didn't last long though because he was pushed back down onto the soft mattress while open mouthed kisses were bestowed on his hairless torso as Gold's hand slipped down to take the younger man in hand. Jefferson was slightly longer than their Master but Donny was thicker and Belle thought that she'd always favour the latter.

The dark haired man let out little pants and needy whines that Donny thrived on. Belle couldn't help but wonder how much practice her Master had gotten at that, his hand moved with such confidence and talented soft motions that Belle was amazed.

"Don't worry, Little One." He said with his accent thick. "I haven't forgotten you."

His mouth was on her in seconds and Belle nearly screamed, seemed Gold was quite skilled when it came to multi-tasking, his lips brushed against her stomach hot breath warming her already volcanic skin to the point that Belle thought she would blow up, but there was no way in hell she would move. Both puppies gripped the sheets so hard their fingers turned white and they could feel one another's hands almost touching.

Gold's tongue swirled around her sex savouring her juices, fingers slipped into her wet entrance and Belle nearly forgot how to breathe, nearly. The female puppies hands gripped her Master's ever so soft hair pulling his gifted tongue closer to her core. Her whole body surged with electricity and her mouth fell open with a silent shout, her pupils dilated behind hooded eyes and then everything exploded, white lightning that obliterated everything in its path. Belle couldn't form words any longer, didn't even know what they were.

"Please... please... Master... please!" Jefferson begged, his was in much the same state of mind as Belle herself.

Gold couldn't resist that, the begging and pleading from the young man; he grinned. Donny released Jefferson's engorged hot member and grabbed the silver O ring of his collar pulling him up for a deep kiss. Jefferson could taste Belle on his glistening lips and it was divine, the younger man could see why the older loved her so much.

In the blink of an eye Gold had been flipped onto his back with his head resting against the pillows leaving Jefferson to straddle his hips. Belle watched as the dark-haired man sank down onto their Master and Belle couldn't figure out why the image before her made her breathing quicken or her core beg, maybe it was because of his chocolate eyes never leaving her azure ones, or maybe it was due to the moans that drifted from his lips. It was a possibility Belle would never know the answer. With a calloused hand he pulled her up the bed while he lay back on the silky pillows bringing Belle with him to straddle his face, such soft sweat glistening skin and a scent that filled the air was more splendid that anything Gold had ever thought possible before. Master's hips thrust upwards filling Jefferson to the hilt as his tongue penetrated his Little One, her back arched and she gasped; cool air filling her lungs. Her skin was like marble in the darkness of their bedroom, warm to the touch and sculpted by the Gods, while Jefferson's was amber in the twilight; a rich gemstone that outshone all others. Magic in the tenebrosity. _What did I do to deserve such angelic beings?_

Jefferson was so tight around him and Belle smelt heavenly as he ate her alive. Gold could hear them both panting above him and it nearly drove their Master over the edge there and then. He may have been the one in charge but it was his job to worship them and that was what he would do, he'd hear Belle and Jefferson scream out _Master_ again Donny had no doubt of that. It was his mission in life, his purpose for existence. Belle's walls fluttered and Jefferson trusted erratically, they were close, he could feel it, taste it.

The two puppies found that their eyes met as their pleasure built azure meeting cerulean, both sparkled with need. Neither knew why, maybe it was the endorphins or the fact they were both so close to the edge that made their lips crash together before Jefferson's tongue found its way to her jaw licking wantonly. She could feel his breath against the lobe of her ear, faster and faster, closer and closer to the end... to the bliss they both so craved. Until, with a shout, Jefferson came spilling his seed onto Gold's stomach. Belle saw her chance and pushed Jefferson off her Master to take the position herselff, needed to feel him deep within her, needed to feel him fill her. He member burned through her core sending Belle towards her climax like a train hurtling towards the edge of a cliff, her nails embedded themselves in his chest as her hips bucked erratically begging for release.

"That's it, Little One. Cum for your Master."

Those words sent her over the edge and white erupted behind her eyes like a sinful atom bomb; couldn't think, couldn't speak, could barely even breath as she came down from one of the most powerful highs she'd ever experienced. Belle collapsed on her Master's right while Jefferson took up his left giving his back to the door. There in a pile, happy and content the three passed out for the night.


	14. The Morning After

Dawn was hinting to the darkness that it would take over soon, and the night knew not to fight it. The sun balanced on the rim of the world quietly announcing a new day was coming. Storybrooke was still dark though, only the few drunks and the homeless stumbled around the streets at half three in the morning punctuated by the occasional dog walker. There was one other person though. Emma Swan, town Sheriff. Emma had been so happy cuddled up in her bed, the only noise being Mary Margaret's ever so quiet snores, yet that ended with the ringing of her cell.

Ten minutes later saw the blonde dressed in her skinny back jeans and dark red leather jacket entering Gold's home; gun drawn. She slipped into the open door decorated with small squares of colored glass, noticing that the alarm had been deactivated, and into the living room, it was dark but she could easily see the junk that was dotted about, no doubt priceless junk she thought. Emma expected Gold to just jump out at her any moment and give her some lecture about being in his home uninvited but the house was silent, the ground floor anyway. The kitchen was empty, the study, the dining room, the library and every other room she looked at was void of life and so she tiptoed up the stairs.

"Gold?" She called out, loud enough to be heard but quiet enough not to cause panic, or an angry old pawnbroker pushing me down the stairs.

There was no response, the dark wood staircase creaked softly under her feet as she made her way up them and onto the second floor hallway.

"Gold?" Emma called out louder this time, her voice echoed around the room.

Donny heard it that time. His chocolate eyes flew open to see a dark ceiling, Belle had woken too and was looking at her Master in silent question. He heard his name again and it was right outside his bedroom door, both Belle's and Donny's eyes flew to a still sleeping Jefferson but it was too late to push him off the bed, Emma's voice was no longer outside the room.

"Gold are you in- Oh my God!"

He'd never seen Miss Swan, for lack of a better term, freak out before. Then again finding Gold in bed with a teenage girl and a man, a very naked man, had been the last thing she expected to see when she took that call. She'd expected Satanic rituals before a threesome. Emma fled the room mumbling something about waiting downstairs for him leaving the two men and Belle alone sat in an awkward silence.

No one spoke, Gold rose from his bed and pulled open his closet, throwing one of Belle's night dresses, a dark blue one made from fine silk, at her and telling Belle to dress. She did so quickly while Jefferson pulled off his collar. Gold rummaged through the chest of Jefferson's old things and found a pair of grey sweatpants that Jefferson hadn't worn in longer than either man could remember, those were thrown at the male puppy before Donny went back in to get himself something to throw on. Black pants went on quickly not bothering with underwear or a belt, then a matching shirt was pulled on to cover his shoulders. Donny couldn't be bothered to fasten the buttons, and so he didn't. What he was bothered about was the reason that Emma Swan had decided to enter his house before the sun had come up. Both puppies wanted an answer to this as well and followed him down the stairs into the living room.

"Now Miss Swan, why have you graced us with your presence?" Donny asked demandingly as soon as he entered the room, Belle and Jefferson stood on either side of their Master.

"Em-" The blonde's mind was still swimming with the image of Gold sleeping between a beautiful young girl and a man she'd had a crush on since she's met him. "Your front door was open... wide open. Your neighbour saw it when she went to walk her dog and called it in."

Jefferson and Donny turned to Belle in question, yet not accusingly.

"You were the last one home, you're certain you locked the door and reset the alarm?" Gold asked and Belle nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I think I remember hearing the alarm beep when she came in actually." Said Jefferson with an expression deep in thought.

"So it wasn't Belle and neither of us." Gold mumbled to himself.

"I looked around the house, cleared it. No one else is here but us four." Emma told them. "Can you seen anything missing? It might have been an in and out job."

Gold glanced around the room quickly, as did Belle, neither could see anything missing or moved. That didn't mean nothing had been taken though.

"Not that I can see, no." Jefferson chose that moment to wander over to the pile of clothes still on the floor from their previous nights fun and wandered into Gold's study to dress. "Belle?"

"No, I think everything's here." To the teen nothing looked like it had been moved.

The Sheriff took out a little notebook that she only used occasionally and started to jot thinks down. She spoke with her eyes still gliding across the little white page.

"You say nothing is gone, where's your dog?"

"What?" Gold and Belle asked in unison, a tone that trembled with oh crap.

"There are bowls in the kitchen and a dog bed in your room, there's a leash on your night stand too. So, where is you dog?"

From her tone Gold quickly guessed she hadn't figured it out, she also wasn't looking at him so he guessed her superpower wouldn't work, well, hoped.

"She's at the vet." He told her quickly praying her superpower wouldn't work.

Emma nodded and carried on, seemed he was a good enough liar to get away with it if she wasn't looking directly at him, he let out a silent sigh of relief. Belle did the same.

"Okay, good so we don't have someone taking pets. That's a relief." Emma looked up. "What's her name?"

"Angel." He said quickly, that wasn't a lie, Gold called Belle Angel all the time.

Much to Belle and Donny's thanks Jefferson chose that moment to return to the living room. He was dressed just has he had been the other night only a little bit more rumpled. If Donny were to be absolutely honest he rather preferred Jefferson that way, what he didn't know was that Belle and Emma would agree with him.

"I'm sorry to leave you but I should be getting home. Grace's nanny wasn't expecting me to be gone so long, and I have a shipment I need to sign for coming in at six. Why these people get up so early I'll never know."

"It's quite alright, Jefferson. I'm sorry you have to be involved with this. Go to Grace." Gold sighed.

"Thanks." The younger man turned to Belle and gave her a hug. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you. He's right, go to Grace, I bet she misses you." Belle smiled.

Jefferson hugged Belle a little tighter and then turned to Donny, in an instant he pressed a soft kiss to the older man's lips causing Emma's eyes to widen more than they ever had before.

"Call me later and let me know how all this..." He gestured to the space around him and Emma. "... turned out."

With that he was gone and Emma tried to bring her eyes back to a normal size as well as get jher mind back on the subject at hand.

"Does anyone other than you two know the alarm code?"

"Only Jefferson. No one else needs to be in my house, Dearie." Gold all but snarled. Not only had someone broken into his home for some unknown reason but Sheriff Swan had interrupted his double puppy sleep time. The sun was starting to light the sky, the new day was here. "Belle, Little One, why don't you go back upstairs, I'll deal with this."

"Yeah, okay. I'm going to go take a shower."

Donny could sense she didn't feel comfortable around Emma and her wide eyes and her Master was just taking care of her again. She also didn't like Emma asking questions about his pet. As soon as the young teen was out of sight Sheriff Swan's voice filled the room again.

"So..." She began while dragging the word out. "Your girlfriend doesn't have a problem with your... boyfriend?"

"Jefferson is not by boyfriend." Whatever Jefferson was now that was not it.

"I didn't know you were gay." Emma mused aloud before realising he could still hear her. "I... I mean I'm not judging."

"I'm not gay, I'm bisexual there is a difference. And it's hardly important is it? And it's not like I hide it, I just don't bring it up in every conversation or write it in the fine print of my contracts."

That was a lie, he'd put it in once or twice on little contracts when he was younger, curios to see if anyone would actually read the fine print; no one had. He watched Emma's eyes as she registered his little lie and tried to get herself back on subject.

"Anyway. Do you know anyone who would break in and take... nothing?"

"I can think of lots of people who would break in here, but only one that would take nothing and possibly know the door code... Zelena Green."

"And why would Zelena do that?" Her eyes went back to her little notebook.

"Surely you know she's obsessed with me? And she hates Belle."

Emma nodded, her hair now shined with golden sun as it lit up the sky. In a few hours people would be going to work; Belle would be in the library and Jefferson would be in Wellspring. Donny had wanted to make them scream out Master one again before they left, Emma and Zelena had put a stop to that.

"Yes, but I don't think she would go quite this far."

"You want a bet?" Gold shot back. There was no question, it was Zelena fucking Green.

"Alright, I'll look into it. I want you to look around your home and see if anything is actually missing. I'll call you if I have any information for you. Bye Gold."

With that Emma left. Upstairs Belle leant against the wall of the shower, she much preferred it when her Master bathed her but right now the warm water would have to do. Belle had guessed it was Zelena herself and Belle thought that of she asked Jefferson he hold her responsible too. All the nineteen year old wanted was her Master, and as if by magic the sound of his cane filled the bathroom and a moment later he stepped into the shower behind her. Donny snaked his arms around her naked waist and pulled her closer to him, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Little One." It was a promise. "I've changed the alarm code too. It's not Grace."

"I love you, Master."

"I love you too."

XXXX

Zelena didn't know why she did it, she just had to be near him and before her mind had caught up Zelena was stepping inside his home and turning off the alarm. She'd seen him put the code in a few times over his shoulder. She'd walked the house, seeing the bowls that should have been hers and the pile of clothing in the living room. I hate that whore! Zelena had thought.

The angry redhead had crept up the stairs as silently as was physically possible and opened the door to his room. Zelena had expected him to be tucked up in bed like some sort of perfect Master but instead he had one arm around that whore Belle and a man on the other side of him. In that moment she'd wanted to kill all three of them, Belle didn't deserve her Master and the other one was a man. He's not even the right gender! She thought angrily.

Zelena Green stood there for a while with her fists clenched, her whole body burning with anger and jealousy. It became too much when Jefferson turned over in his sleep and pressed a kiss to Donny's naked chest. Zelena had to leave after seeing that, it wasn't fair, she should have been the one naked beside him, the one kissing his chest in the dead of night. Its not fair! The redhead thought she'd throw up if she remained watching them any longer and her feet had carried Zelena out of his house before she burst into tears. He's my Master! Mine! Only mine! Life just wasn't fair when it came to her. In time though she'd make Gold see how good she was, he wouldn't want that whore of a teenager any more and certainly wouldn't want a man. She would be his everything, his pet. That was how it was meant to be. Regina couldn't find out though, her younger sister had always been jealous of her and if Regina knew then the raven haired Mayor would tell him and make up stories just to spite her sister.


	15. Breakfast

An entire week has passed Storybrooke by since Zelena had broken into Gold's home and Emma had found the town monster sleeping off a devil's threeway. Sheriff Swan couldn't find a single shred of evidence to stick to Zelena and nothing had been taken from Donny's home, Emma knew she was lying of course but that wasn't enough to do anything about it. The most she'd been able to do was warn Zelena and tell her to stay away from Gold, Belle, Jefferson and their homes.

It was eight-fifty in the morning and Storybrooke was busy with people off to work, Belle had left the house early to go and accept a shipment of new books in preparation for the reading evening she planned on hosting, which meant they'd not had breakfast together as usual. Instead, Donny had found himself in Granny's diner sat in the back booth surrounded by pancakes, tea and a stack of paperwork. He sipped at his tea quietly while ignoring the riff raff around him, it was a cooler day but his Armani suit cut in jet black kept him warm, a dark green shirt and matching tie had been paired with it leaving him looking as the powerful Mister Gold he was.

Suddenly the bell on the glass door chimed once more and Jefferson stepped inside holding young Grace in his arms. Gold was so engrossed in his work he didn't even notice his occasional puppy.

"Good morning, Ruby." Jefferson greeted while shifting his toddler into one arm.

"Hi Jefferson. What can I get you and the little one." Her cherry lipstick pulling upwards into a grin.

Ruby had always been good with kids, not that she believed that, and Grace was no exception; the little girl loved it when someone cooed over her.

"Tea for me and a strawberry jelly doughnut for her please Ruby. I promised her one and she hasn't shut up since I did." Jefferson looked down to his daughter and pressed a kiss to her forehead while she played with the lion Donny had given her.

"Coming right up." The red obsessed young woman quickly put one of the fresh doughnuts into a paper bag and set it on the counter.

"Oh she's getting so big. Such a beautiful young girl." Seemed Granny had noticed the sweet little girl in her diner. "Isn't she just beautiful?"

Ruby smiled at the little girl who tried to reach for the doughnut bag before turning to get Jefferson his tea, yet with a quick glance out the window she turned back.

"Em Jefferson? Isn't that your car that's being towed?"

Jefferson's head shot up and his cerulean eyes quickly told his brain she was right. _Crap!_ Before Gold knew what had hit him Grace was in his arms and the younger man was racing out the diner with a _watch Grace for me_ being thrown over his shoulder. Donny blinked a few times before fully realising that he was holding the two year old, he hadn't even noticed Jefferson had come in but now he certainly had. The next thing he noticed was that the whole diner had stopped in its tracks to stare at him, _probably think I'll roast her alive._ Gold would never, he loved that little girl more than life. In seconds Granny was by his side with a look of horror on her aged face.

"Sorry, Mister Gold." She said quickly. "Jefferson must have thought you were someone else. I'll take Grace."

The widow Lucas bent down to take Grace in her motherly arms but Gold began to speak.

"It's quite alright." He spoke simply, settling her in his lap.

Granny was persistent though, couldn't let the evil man hold the child and so reached down a little further to pick her up but Grace wouldn't let her, she clung onto Gold and her lion with a vice like grip that Donny suspected would take a crowbar to break.

"Uncle Don! Uncle Don!" She screamed against his chest, a beg not to give her up.

"Shush, shush." Gold calmed her, paperwork completely forgotten. "No need for screaming."

"Uncle Don?" She smiled up at him.

"Yes, I'm here. Hello Grace, you feeling better from your cold?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He smiled down at her. "And I don't think your Daddy would mind if you ate this."

Gold reached out and retrieved the paper bag Jefferson had left haphazardly on his booth table and handed it to the young girl, she grinned ear to ear covering her little hands in sugar and biting into the treat. She'd always been a surprisingly clean child, most her age threw things everywhere or destroyed their food more than ate it, but not Grace. She squeezed the tan lion under her arm as she ate quietly while the whole diner continued to stare like they had been thrown into a parallel universe. Donny straightened his papers knowing he'd get nothing else down while the girl was in his arms, sat happily on his good leg.

"Coin!" She suddenly demanded once the last of her doughnut was gone. "Coin twick!" He knew she meant coin trick.

"Alright, alright." He smiled. "You don't have to be so clamorous, that's taking too much after your father."

Donny reached up to her ear and pushed a strand of stray hair out the way before pulling his hand back, in which was a quarter; Grace giggled happily and took the coin in her little hands. In exchange for the money she pressed her toy lion up towards him and Donny breathed out a laugh.

"You do like that don't you?"

"Fank you, Uncle Don." She said cuddling the toy to her chest.

"You're quite welcome, Sweetheart."

It seemed that Gold using the term _Sweetheart_ was what finally gave Granny her voice back, she looked between child and monster and couldn't understand why Grace wasn't screaming for her Father to rescue her.

"She... she called you, _Uncle_?" There was shock in her voice, like it wasn't possible for him to be an Uncle.

"Yes, she did. Grace is my god-daughter, not that it concerned you. Missus-"

"Where's Belle?" Grace interrupted while playing with her lion.

"She's in the library, Sweetheart. Maybe if you're good your Daddy will take you to get a new book and you can see her."

At that moment Jefferson stepped back into the diner and the world of Storybrooke's diner started to turn again. Leroy turned to his pancakes, Tom Clark looked back down to his coffee along with so many other. Jefferson took one look at his beloved little girl grinning up at Donny and found it was infectious, the idea of them as a little family filled his mind again.

"Hey rabbit." The younger man couched down to be at eye level with his daughter. "You happy there?"

Grace nodded and held out her lion to her Father and only began to speak when he took the stuffed animal.

"Hold Rusty. Uncle Don hold _me_."

The two men chuckled to themselves, Grace really could be demanding when she wanted to be.

"Sorry rabbit, but we have to go. Say good-bye to your Uncle for me."

They watched her pout, little blue eyes growing sad at the prospect of being away from her beloved Uncle. Of course she was so attached to him, Gold had raised her just as much as Jefferson himself. Despite being told it was time to leave Grace didn't budge one inch, in fact she gripped on tighter to Gold's green shirt.

"Will you go with him if I show you the magic again?" Donny asked his god-daughter with a loving smile. Grace nodded instantly, Gold had always known how to get Grace to do as she was told. "Alright."

Donny performed the coin trick again, watching as Grace's smile grew each time he pulled a quarter from her ear. In the end at least three dollars in change lay on the booth table.

"Sweetheart, are you keeping a college fund in your ears?" The two year old laughed, her ocean like orbs locked on the coins.

"Nah, that's all you Donny." Jefferson stood while he spoke. "Thanks to you she had a college fund by the time she was two weeks old." With that Gold relinquished his god-daughter to her father along with Rusty the lion.

"I'll see you later, Donny." Said Jefferson before picking up his probably cold tea and taking a step towards the door, there he halted and turned back. "You, me and Belle have to do something again."

The meaning _certainly_ wasn't lost on Donny Gold, he knew exactly what _something_ was.

"Indeed. Bye Jefferson, bye Grace."


	16. Lessons Learnt

It was three o'clock on Sunday afternoon when Gold returned to his home after collecting the rent, something he'd rushed through in order to get back to his puppy. Sunday, a whole day where Belle remained at home with her Master and he wasn't there. It was like a weight had been lifted when he closed the front door behind him, almost as if Storybrooke ceased to exist and just the house remained. Keys clattered into the green bowl by the door and Gold shredded his suit jacket, it was too hot outside for a coat thanks to winter having officially given way to spring, his tie, the color of boysenberries, was next to go as he walked into the living room to find Belle. She wasn't there though, he'd left her there when he went for the townspeople's rent watching some documentary about the Titanic. However, not the television was silent and his puppy gone. His cane tap, tap, tapped as he walked through the house in search of the goddess who let him own her, stepping into the kitchen his sharp features erupted into a grin one that stretched from ear to ear and caused his head to tilt in search of a better angle. Belle lay on the hardwood floor by the patio doors, stretched out and with her cerulean eyes happily shut just bathing in the sunlight. Golden rays caressed her pale skin giving it almost the look of glowing and her hair showed off the true extent of its beautiful; each different colored strand working with its neighbour to create Belle's heavenly tresses. She looked so peaceful and completely oblivious to his presence.

"You look happy, Little One? Just sunning yourself." Donny asked with a grin.

Dazzling orbs shot open upon hearing his voice and in seconds she was up on her knees shuffling towards him with a smile coating her peach glossed lips. When she was close enough her arms wrapped around his good leg and pressed her cheek to the tailored fabric that coated it. Absent-mindedly Gold's hand found her soft hair, fingers grazing against her scalp in such a way that Belle's eyes lidded with pleasure.

"I missed you today, Angel." He told her honestly. "Did you miss me?"

Belle nodded frantically before brushing her cheek over her Master's crotch, Donny felt a burst of pleasure shoot through his whole body and his hand gripped her hair just that little bit tighter; Belle purred. In that moment all Gold wanted to see was his darling girl on her azure leash looking up at him wantonly. Nimble fingers found his belt and started to tug it loose but Gold put a gentle stop to it.

"The kitchen isn't the right place for this, Little One. Up the stairs for me." He commanded softly but Belle refused to move. "Belle, do as you're told."

The auburn haired beauty remained rooted to the spot, fingers tugging at his belt again.

"Little One, you will do as you're told." He warned. "Or you will be punished, now stop being greedy."

The words of warning did little to make his pet obey, her eyes had filled with lust and Belle wanted to see just how naughty she could be. With his belt open Belle went to zip but her hands were batted away.

"You're being greedy now. Up the stairs or face punishment, this is your last warning." Belle grinned at her Master and he would take her insolence no more. "I think it's time you learned your lesson to stop being so greedy."

Before anything else could be said Belle found herself with with her back on the heated hardwood floor and her Master haphazardly on top of her; cane clattering to the floor. Gold no longer cared about the fact they were in the kitchen, his puppy needed to learn her lesson and that was all that mattered. So greedy. His hands glided up Belle's naked milky thighs and under her lilac skirt to her...

"You're not wearing underwear." He grinned. "Makes teaching you a lesson easier."

The shirt was bunched up around her waist quickly and without remorse, Belle knew she was to be punished and that was exactly what she'd wanted from the beginning. She couldn't explain it, she just wanted to be punished, to be told she was naughty and bad... to be at her Master's mercy. Her thighs were torn apart giving Donny the perfect view of her naked and glistening sex, a shiver of want shot up her spine.

"Now, now this is a punishment. You're not meant to enjoy this." His tone said anything but.

A whimper of lust escaped her lips as Belle's heavenly eyes slipped shut in bliss. She could feel Gold grinning even though he was nowhere near her, it was like a warmth that told her the noises amused him. Nails grated over the pale skin of her thighs and Belle thought she could cum just from that small touch alone; Gold seemed to realise that as well.

"Not until I say, Little One. This is about doing as you're told and learning your lesson."

Normality she'd feel soft kisses up the sensitive part of her inner thigh next but that was not to happen, this was a punishment. When his mouth touched her she all but purred in delight, arms wrapped around her legs and a talented tongue set to work. His mouth was perfect and she felt her orgasm building, his tongue circled her sex before dipping into her. Belle couldn't speak, couldn't think. Her hips bucked without her consent.

"Behave, Little One. Your Master is busy." He said dismissively with a smile.

Bliss was so close, so near, tormenting her, teasing her.

"Master!" It was a plea, the only word she'd speak in the house, Belle needed to cum, needed the release.

"No!" He growled out, this was her punishment and she would take it.

Belle clenched her eyes shut even more while her hands desperately tried to claw onto something, yet it was no use, the hardwood floor made certain of that for her. She was desperate, so desperate. Her body started to tense and Gold knew he could push her no more; if he did the woman he loved would likely explode.

"Cum!" It was a command, forceful and dominant, everything Belle wanted and more.

The auburn haired beauty came with a loud moan that Gold suspected could be heard out on the street, it was funny to think that someone might force their way in thinking he'd killed Belle only to find him with his head in between her legs.

Belle started to come down from her high, rapid breaths fading to shallow pants but Gold had other plans, the lesson was still to come. His tongue took up its self set task once more, licking, sucking and Belle couldn't think any longer. Her breath quickened once more and her heart thumped in her chest until she came once again, but his mouth continued its actions until she came again. Surly he'll stop now. No, her Master didn't stop. Belle came so many times that she couldn't count them any more, her mind was so bliss infused that she couldn't even remember what words were. It started to hurt but he still didn't stop, Belle tried to press her thighs together and finally, finally he pulled up to look at his puppy.

"Do you know what this lesson is, Little One?" He asked softly, her juices coating his lips. Belle shook her head, no. "This lesson is all about greed. Too much of a good thing, it does exist. Are you going to be greedy again, Angel?"

Belle shook her head again, he was right she could have too much of a good thing. Gold kissed her inner thigh and looked up to his pet with love, their eyes locked honey chocolate meeting azure.

"Little One, do you think you can be brave and survive another? Just one more. I love the way you taste, please Little One, just once more."

Belle couldn't say no to that, she wanted to be his good girl, his puppy and obey, Belle wanted to please her Master and so she nodded quickly. He didn't thank her, didn't say a word, Gold just grinned and plunged back to her sex with happiness. When the flat of his tongue first touched her Belle wanted to clamp her legs shut and push him away, she was so sensitive, but Belle fought the urge and let her Master have his way. The discomfort lingered in the background but it was pleasure that again burst forth and took over. It was coming again, the heat. With one final suck to her glistening sex Belle came full force, a scream echoed through the house followed by heaving breaths to fill her deprived lungs.

"That's my girl. I love you, Belle. I hope you've learnt your lesson." Belle nodded frantically.

Gold lay beside her on the floor and held Belle close, an arm snaked around her bliss shivering body keeping her near him. Her heart thumped in her chest and the wet mound between her legs quivered with a soreness but she didn't care, her Master had taught Belle her lesson and she'd taken it like a good pet.

Neither spoke or uttered a bark for a long time they just lay there with their heads pointing towards the glass patio doors as sword like rays of sun burst in, one after another. Belle had found that being held by her Master was almost as good as the sex, almost anyway, he was stronger than he looked and Belle loved it when those powerful arms snaked around her hips and pulled her close. It was true, what she'd thought in the library before going to see her Mother's grave, Belle didn't sit at his feet because it was expected, she sat there because it was where she felt safest. As long as I'm with him I'm safe, Belle smiled into his purple shirt, and happy. Suddenly the room filled with Gold's rich accented voice and his puppy's attention flew back to the present.

"Now that you've had your punishment, I think you can have your gift."

Gift?! Belle was getting a gift? Her eyes lit up, she didn't want him to just keep buying things for her it wasn't necessary, however, that didn't mean Belle didn't like them. Donny continued.

"Before you were so defiant I'd decided that I'm going to take you to my cabin for the weekend, a mini-break. You work so hard at that library and I want to see more of my puppy." He grinned, arms still wrapped around her on the floor. "The library and my shop are both closed on Sunday and I don't think anyone will mind us being gone for one Saturday. We'll leave Friday night after you're done at the library and come back Sunday evening." Master pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And while we're gone no one can see us, I can take you out for a walk, would my Puppy like that?"

The underlying tone of we'll be away from Zelena and her crazy aura wasn't lost on her. That seemed like a side benefit though, a whole weekend with her Master, down on her knees by his side. Just the thought of it sent a shiver of want down her spine. Belle gripped his chest tighter and grinned ear to ear; she couldn't wait.


	17. Ship On A Sea Of Coal

Chapter Text

Belle rushed to finish packing up the library, today was the day, the day she would go with her Master up to the cabin and have the whole weekend just for them. She couldn't wait. Books found themselves back on their shelves quickly but with no less care and as soon as the library's computer had been shut down she was off out the door with a smile. Just as the bolt locked into place a familiar Cadillac pulled up , pink glossed lips pulled upwards into a smile as Belle clicked her heels over to the car.

"I missed you, Master." She said as soon as she was in the car.

"And I you, Little One. Are you all ready?" He leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Yes, I really just want it to be just us." Belle grinned with glee.

"That's what it will be, Angel." It was a promise, she could tell.

Without another word or wasting any time for things to go south he put the Cadillac in motion; phone calls, her father, I can't pay my rent Mister Gold, nothing, Donny would let absolutely nothing stop him and Belle from having this weekend. His auburn haired beauty had been excited since the second he'd told her of the cabin and their mini getaway and Donny found that he'd caught her excitement; not that he was complaining. Gold had packed for her, puppies don't pack he'd told her at the time, of course there was the practical things that everyone needed but he'd made certain there was enough of her case dedicated to their fun.

When they turned onto a well travelled dirt road surrounded by large green trees that almost shrouded the road Gold spoke once more, Belle had been enjoying the peace of the drive but her Master's voice pulled her thoughts back to the present.

"Sweetheart, this is not going to be like when we're at the house." He told her, chocolate eyes never leaving the road. "No dropping in and out of character. The second you step out of this car and into the cabin you are my puppy, that is how you will stay until we return to the annoying little town we call home. Do you understand?" Gold asked in a dominant voice that sent a shiver down Belle's spine.

"Yes Master." Two simple words that meant so very much.

Belle waited for what felt like an eternity for his large cabin to come into view, in actuality it was only five more minutes if that, yet to Belle it was forever. She'd never seen his cabin before, Belle had known he had one of course but as her cerulean orbs took it in she found it better than she'd imagined. It was large without being garish or lurid; Belle liked it instantly. There was small porch made of solid dark wood, on the right of the main door underneath a window was a large stack of chopped wood for the fire while the left stood a little wooden two-seater cushioned with a red and white plaid fabric. Belle never wanted to leave and she hadn't even stepped foot out the car. The surrounding area held nothing but the sounds of birds high up in the trees and the soft travelling of water on its journey to the sea, yes Belle was happy here.

The next thing Belle knew Gold had opened the door for her and offered Belle hand as she exited the car, such a gentleman. It only took a few steps and they were inside Gold's lavish cabin tucked away from the world, Belle granted herself a moment to take in the large fireplace that would soon bathe the cabin in a warm orange glow before dropping to her knees as her Master had commanded.

"Why doesn't my Little One go and explore while I bring everything in and get a fire going?"

Belle didn't want to leave him to do everything alone, not with his bad leg, but he had given a command; it may have been phrased as a question but Belle knew it was a command nevertheless. Plus she really wanted to look around. Gold watched his beloved pet crawl away, her eyes filled with a desire to explore, before he went back out to his Cadillac and brought in their things; one case at a time which seriously annoyed him.

After a time Belle had finished exploring and was dozing on the carpet before the large fireplace that he'd lit not ten minutes previous, her body stretched out until she was comfortable and Gold couldn't help but watch her from the doorway before he went off to start dinner; nothing over the top just a nice simple meal for them to share.

Belle let her mind wander after her Master left the room, that morning she'd been in killer heals running around the library trying to make sure she got everything done before she left and yet now, now those heels had been abandoned in favour of bare feet and her whole body was relaxed beyond anything Belle had thought possible. She thought of the dog bed he'd brought into the cabin for her, the bed was similar to her other in the fact it was raised off the ground and held in a wood frame however, the new one was made of a darker wood to match the cabin and held a large curve shaped headboard along one length as decoration, the azure mattress looked plump and soft just like the matching tatami pillow, Belle couldn't wait to clamber into bed. He's obviously had another trip to Jefferson's shop she thought.

"Little One, dinner will take a little while to cook." Came her Master's voice from the doorway and Belle's eyes fluttered open. "So why don't we go for a walk?"

Belle pulled herself up to her knees and nodded quickly, she'd been hoping he'd walk her. No one would see them and she doubted Gold cared if anyone did.

"Alright, follow me."

Belle obeyed crawling after him through the cabin and into their bedroom, the bed held a few items and other than her leash Belle couldn't quite see what they were. As soon as she was sat at his feet Gold leaned down and picked up the dog ears she'd purchased on her first shopping trip and slipped them onto her head, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he did so. Belle smiled, she was his. The smile faded and in its place appeared a puzzled expression when he passed down a pair of black skinny jeans with the belt already threaded through, surly he would prefer me in my skirt- her thoughts died when she saw just what the belt was... a tail.

"Jefferson made it especially for you." Said her Master.

He watched in silence as the woman he loved pulled off her skirt and tugged the tight black jeans up her legs, the tail was soft long and auburn with a black tip; she really was his puppy now. Gold smiled at the goddess before him, she was beautiful. He patted the bed next and Belle happily jumped up, Gold crouched, a difficult task thanks to his leg but he did it never the less without showing any sign of pain, and took hold of her right leg. Belle watched as he strapped knee pads over her jeans.

"If we're going for a walk I don't want you hurting your knees, Little One." He told her with love before sitting beside her and picking up the gloves. "Or your hands."

With a kiss to her palm he slipped them on, the gloves were made of a soft black leather that had a textured pink paw print on the palm to give her some grip, so thoughtful.

"You can leave your black tank top on, Little One. I always saw you as a Chocolate Labrador than anything else."

It was true, Donny had mentally assigned a breed to each puppy he'd had. Jefferson was a German Shepherd because of his charmingly naughty behaviour, confident and loyal personality. Cora had been a Chihuahua, overrated and always yapping at him. Though Zelena hadn't spent that long with him Gold had decided she was a Afghan hound. She looked elegant and dignified at first but in the end Zelena was just hard to train and not that smart. Belle though, Belle was the most important pet he'd ever had, the most beautiful and the kindest puppy he could ever have wished for, she was gentle and even tempered, yes Belle was a Chocolate lab.

The auburn haired goddess leaned close enough for him to take off her collar and thatch the one made of study leather that matched her leash and her outfit was complete. She felt the familiar tug against her neck and she couldn't help but purr with pleasure. The outside ground was cold against her hands and knees but Belle couldn't bring herself to care, she was with her Master and that was all she gave a damn about. Every now and then she'd feel a quick tug on her collar if she grew curious about a bird and started to veer off the path, each time sent a pulse through her and Belle started to wonder if he only did it to please her. The Puppy knew it was unlikely for anyone to see them, they were on Mister Gold's land after all, but the possibility, the chance that they'd bee seen like this made Belle's heart flutter with excitement and joy.

The evening was in full swing, no golden sunlight just a silvery moon hanging in the heavens like an angel watching over the land. The evening was warm and every time he glanced down to take Belle's visage his smile grew; never had he felt more content.

"Are you warm enough, Little One?" He asked filling the content silence.

"Woof!" Was her response and Gold chuckled into the night.

There didn't need to be a designation it was just the walking in each others company that they enjoyed, Master and pet out for a stroll. Branches crunched under foot and knee while owls called out from their far away nests teasing the night time bugs, larger animals made themselves heard over the buzzing of the night, a symphony of the dark. If there was one thing Gold had learnt in life it was that life was a song and every single verse could make life far worse, but Belle, she was the light amongst the dark, the person who had turned his lonely life song into a duet.

When he heard Belle's stomach start to growl Gold decided they should head back and with a commanding but not painful tug to her leash Belle was following him back towards the cabin, when it came into view the whole house looked like ship sailing on a sea of coal, supernatural but utterly beautiful.

Belle was glad when they re-entered the cabin, as the night grew on the air had developed a chill and the fireplace was certainly a welcomed sight. She sat on her haunches patiently so Gold could strip her of the blue leash and heavy leather collar, if Belle was being honest she missed the weight of it, from his breast pocket came her delicate lace collar that was clicked back to her neck.

"Beautiful." Belle blushed. "Come on, Little One. Dinner should be ready and due to your love of old horror movies, I got the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

Old movies, dinner and her Master? Belle couldn't be happier.


	18. Blue Leather

Each and every second of their weekend away had been utter bliss for little Belle French, as if she didn't have a care in the world... or at least she didn't until she crawled into their bedroom to find her Master packing their things. The world came flooding back. The night was dark Belle found Donny lit by the glow of the fire. Belle sat cross-legged with her chin rested in her hand. None of his pets annoyance was lost on Gold, of course, he knew his puppy better than the back of his hand; his Belle was sulking. He watched her from the corner of his devilish eyes as she pouted on the floor by his feet, he wanted to smile but knew Belle would only pout more.

"You're not going to be naughty and disobedient when I tell you to get into the car tomorrow are you?" It was a warning and Belle knew it.

As if to demonstration her annoyance Belle let herself slump and folded her arms across her chest with a defiant expression painted across her face. Gold grinned.

"Don't make me teach you a lesson."

Belle raised an eyebrow and he instantly knew she was going to make a fuss. I always go to easy on her, she's come to enjoy her punishments rather than learning anything from them. I think she really needs to 'feel' this one. Donny leaned down and took the azure leash from the pillow, he gripped it tight. Belle smiled, another walk? She raised herself up on her knees giving him better access to her collar, suddenly his hand was in her auburn locks and Belle was pulled forwards, throwing her hands out to stop herself hitting the floor.

"Belle," He began. "It occurs to me that my punishments are far to lenient when it comes to you. Nothing that ever says my Master is punishing me. I think it's time we change that."

The next thing Belle heard was a loud slap as the leather leash came down over her purple panties, a small yelp of surprise escaped her lips.

"Take them off and get up on the bed." He growled wantonly in command and Belle jumped to obey.

She looked beautiful on her hands and knees for him, her ass sported a raised red welt and Donny couldn't be happier when he looked up to her angelic face and saw how her eyes flickered shut.

"How many do you think it would take, Little One? How many so you can still feel it when you're back behind that circulation desk hmm? That's if you can even sit down." Belle caught his devilish grin. "Let's say a hundred."

The soft leather came down again leaving a sting that hurt at first but soon faded to a dull pleasurable ache. A large hand cupped her backside smoothing over the raised welts before dipping down between her legs to find just how wet Belle was.

"Such a naughty little girl."

Another clout and another and another, each one both painful and delightful: then again you couldn't have the good without the bad. The blue leather came down again and a sequel escaped her lips, Belle could hear her Master smiling. His mind was filled with thoughts of her trying to sit comfortably on that silly little stool at the library while attempting to keep a smile on her face as she helped the locals. Gold struck her again watching the red brighten as Belle panted, such a good girl, he thought to himself; he loved the sounds she made purrs and moans, even a mew.

Belle wiggled her backside invitingly as her Master punished her, Donny delivered each blow slowly and then in a burst just so he could hear that little squeal. Belle still doubted she'd be able to sit for a while. He was loving and kind enough to make sure each spank wasn't directly over the last, he would never hurt his beloved puppy, never. When her Master drew near the end he started to count.

"Ninety-seven." Spank. "Ninety-eight." Clout. "Ninety-nine" Slap "One hundred."

There was a brief pause as air caressed her reddened bottom before she felt the leash drop to the bed and a kiss ghosted the base of her spine, with that one little kiss all the pain melted away and only the pleasure remained. Donny knelt down on the bed behind her before another kiss found its way to her spine.

"Master."

The word slipped from parted lips without permission, Puppies didn't speak but at that moment Gold couldn't care less. His silver belt clicked open with a satisfying clink, honey chocolate eyes glanced down to see just how wet she was for him, for him. Undeserving him. Neither wanted nor needed words or eccentric foreplay, they just wanted each other. Tonight wasn't focusing on love but lust. In one swift motion he filled her, pulling Belle's hips back to sheath himself inside her; he'd never felt anything as euphoric as Isabel Cassandra French in all his life. Her folds clung to him with desperation, hips pushing back to keep him within her; there was no greater feeling in the world. His puppy would be the death of him and Donny was more than fine with that.

At some point Belle's arms gave way and she crashed down onto her elbows with a moan, the change in angle let him drive deeper. Darkness meeting the light.

"Oh God Belle!" His accent was thick.

Donny knew he'd caved again, knew he'd gone from punishing Belle to pleasing her. He just couldn't help himself, Mister Gold was bitter and evil when it came to the town of Storybrooke but it was plain to see that he'd lay the world at her feet if she asked. She could get away with murder with little more than a bod girl. That was the thing with dominants and submissives, the dominant may have been the one to give orders but it was the submissive who chose to obey; they were the ones with the true power. Gold leaned back on his haunches bringing Belle with him pressing his chest to her back and she bit her lip to stifle a moan. So deep, so hot, so loving. He was her whole world and she his.

The end was coming, the climax, and Belle couldn't form words or thoughts any longer. Pants of lust filled the heated, sex scented air and Donny's thrusts grew erratic. One hand supported Belle straddling his legs while the other slipped down between her legs to cup her glistening sex, Belle was forced to stifle a scream; which she failed miserably at.

"Cum for me, Little One." He commanded with hot breath filling her ear before nibbling on it.

His hand worked quickly circling her sex desperate to hear her that one glorious moan that would signal the eruption of her pleasure, and his Belle didn't disappoint.

"Master!"

Her scream was loud and explosive, it fled under the cabin door and off out into the forest, bouncing off trees and letting the wind carry it. That sound pushed Gold over the edge and his seed filled her to the brim, her head fell back against his shoulder with half lidded eyes of bliss. They panted for a time as the ability to think returned and eventually they both collapsed on the bed, once Belle's breathing had returned to normal she tried to snuggled up to him... and he let her.

 _I'm such a pushover of a Master._


	19. Scrawled Lipstick

The door to Gold's home swung open bidding him and his puppy entrance, their lips were locked and Donny couldn't wait to get his beloved upstairs. Her skin was heated where he touched her and he could have sworn sparks shot from her flesh to his own. The front door slammed shut blocking out not only the rest of Storybrooke but the rest of the world too. Gold tugged on the leash around his Puppy's neck guiding her up the staircase and towards their bedroom, having her crawl would take too long, he needed her now. He'd unload their bags in the morning, stuff wasn't as important to him as Belle.

His lips never left hers as they entered the dark bedroom lit only by slivers of silver moonlight that crept in through the small gap in his green curtains, licking along her bottom lip begging entrance. Donny pulled back when it wasn't granted and he realised that her whole body had stilled.

"Belle? What's wrong?"

His chocolate honey eyes were full of concern as she stared off towards the bed, eventually his own followed and he felt anger bubble to the surface along with confusion. Neatly laid out on the soft bed sheets was a set of green lingerie that from the extraordinarily brief time they'd spent together Gold knew was Zelena's. Beside it was the tie he'd worn on their first _date_ , as Zelena would call it, Donny had used it as a makeshift leash; he'd also thrown it out not long after. _Oh God that means she went looking for this in my trash_. He felt sick and held Belle close knowing she felt exactly the same. There was a few other things set out on the bed as well a long green leash that was no where near as beautiful or well made as the one around Belle's neck. Above the bed was the words of it though, scrawled in what looked to be red lipstick was the word better in bold greasy letters. Was it meant to be a question? A statement? Or maybe a threat to Belle? Donny didn't know and at that particular moment he didn't care. What was this? Some insane set up designed to be a temptation? If Zelena had tempted him towards anything it was homicide. Gold's eyes tore away from the redhead's _gifts_ and back to his Belle, there were tears in her beautiful blue orbs, all he could do was hold her and slowly pull his beloved pet out the room. It was only then he realised that he hadn't needed to shut off the house alarm when they came in, _I changed the code. How did she get back in?!_ All he wanted to do was shatter that annoying woman into a million pieces for hurting his Belle.

XXXX

Emma hadn't been expecting a call to Gold's house again any time soon so when her cell rang at three in the morning, waking her from the little bit of sleep she'd managed to come across, the blonde was a little surprised. She also knew what it was about before Gold had finished speaking, well, it was more like yelling threw gritted teeth but still. Emma had wasted no time throwing on some clothes and her trusty red jacket before heading out to her little yellow bug and racing off towards the other side of Storybrooke and Gold.

She'd not thought Zelena would have done something like this again, not if she didn't wantto be arrested.

"God knows what goes on in that woman's head." She muttered aloud to herself while trying not to yawn.

Soon enough she was outside Gold's house and wasted no time getting out and walking up to his multicolored front door. Emma knocked.

"I want her arrested." Was her answer.

A dishevelled Mister Gold stood before her holding the door wide open and she could hear quiet sobs coming from the living room. Emma stepped inside without a word. She had him take her upstairs and show her what the _crazy redhead_ , as the blonde called her, had done now. The Sheriff looked around Gold's bedroom, something she never thought she'd have to do again, and took in the items left neatly on his bed and the scrawled word above it.

"This bitch is crazy." She said to herself in a mumble but it seemed Gold heard her.

"You think?"

Emma sighed and turned to Mister Gold, she could see the anger practically steaming off ofhim. The older man wasn't angry because Zelena had broken in, or because she'd written on his walls or even because of her obsession with him, no, he was angry because she'd made Belle cry. It was easy to see that Belle French was the only thing Gold really cared about in Storybrooke; on more than one occasion Emma had found herself wondering if he'd give up all the power he had in this town just to be with her. That wasn't a subject for a time like this though and the blonde threw it from her mind. She sighed.

"Did she call you, or did she leave a note? Something that said it was here?"

"Are you really suggesting this was anyone else but Zelena Green?" To her amazement he actually sounded shocked.

"No, it's quite obvious that it was here it's just... there's no proof."

"There's a fucking neon sign of proof!" He gestured to the lipstick above his bed.

"Gold, you know what I mean."

She was right, he knew exactly what she meant.

"We have a neon sign but in the eyes of the law that sign has blown a bulb."

Gold sighed and his shoulders fell. It may have been obvious to a two year old that ZelenaGreen was responsible for this mess but in legal eyes there was no evidence it was her, everything was circumstantial. There was no way Zelena had planned it that way, she wasn't smart enough for that. Gold felt rage surge through his body, he didn't care what the redhead wanted to do to him, he could take care of himself, but Belle. Belle was so sweet and innocent.

"A restraining order is the best I can offer you, Gold." Emma told him warily.

"I know." He sighed, anger draining from his tone. "It's not your fault, Sheriff Swan."

She hadn't been expecting that response but she'd gladly take it.

"With the restraining order I _can_ arrest her if she does something like this again. Or of course if you find anything missing that we can link to her-"

"I don't care if she steals from me, Miss Swan. I care that Belle is downstairs crying."

 _Maybe he's not as much of a monster as everyone makes out_ Emma thought to herself. They stood there in silence for a time while Emma took pictures and gathered up the objects that littered his bed, the blonde was certain he would not just get rid of the bed but burn it to the ground; Emma was perfectly right. The Sheriff tried to work quickly because she didn't want to overstay her welcome and also thought that Gold would like to be alone with Belle so he could comfort her.

Once everything was in bags and dated Emma let him guide her out of the house, Jefferson hadn't been there which made things a lot less awkward for her.

"I'll get that restraining order started for you. I'm sorry I can't do more, Gold."

"Goodnight, Miss Swan." Was all he said before closing the door.

She'd never seen him like that. The last time Emma had been in his house Gold had been full of anger yet now there was just deject unhappiness. The blonde Sheriff actually felt a pang of concern for him.

XXXX

 _Warm calloused hands slid up her pale skin to cup her cheek, red hair falling around her head like a fiery pillow. Zelena's whole body was alight with pleasure. Gold pulled her to him for a long kiss, a clash of teeth and tongue that had her moaning into his mouth; he tasted so good. Her wrists were bound to the bed by rough black leather cuffs that burnt her skin when she tugged on them, her feet were in the same situation and her legs were spread revealing the anal plug of a tail._

 _"So beautiful." Said her Master's accented voice. "Better than the whore."_

 _Yes! Yes, he finally saw it, saw how much better Zelena was to Belle. Saw that she was the perfect pet while Belle was just a slut who didn't come close._

 _"You're the only one that matters, puppy. You and only you."_

 _His words filled her with even more pleasure than the caresses to her pink nipples, she had him back, all to herself, forever. Zelena could feel the collar around her neck and took pride in knowing she was the only one that would ware a collar for him again._

 _"I love you." He said before pressing a kiss to her red lined lips. "You're better than her. It was wrong of me to have her, should have only been you. And that man was nothing. Neither were compared to you."_

 _Zelena was so happy, he could see it now. She was better, more beautiful, more intelligent. He saw it now. Zelena had won._

 _Gold slid down the bed pressing gentle kisses to her skin as he went._

 _"I want to taste my puppy."_

 _With a grin in the dark he moved forward and..._

Zelena started awake, a dream that was all it was, a dream. She hadn't won, no, the fight was still going strong. The redhead turned to her night table in search of the noise of what had woken her, Zelena picked up the phone and read the caller ID. **REGINA.** What in hell was she doing calling so early?

"Yes?" She answered expectantly.

"What the _hell_ did you do to Gold's house?!"

Her sister was outraged and rightly so, this was going to be a long day for Zelena.


	20. Group Hug

It was a beautiful day, the sun shone down like a golden orb from the gods and not a single cloud floated through the sky. Leaves danced on a gentle breeze and waves crashed against the shore softly. Yes it was a beautiful day, but Regina didn't notice nor cared; her sister had gone way too far this time. The raven haired woman wasn't angry at what Zelena had done to Gold's house per say, it was more the fact that it showed the Mayor up too; _half_ sisters Regina would always stress to those who coined the term sisters. Regina had already heard the start of today comments, _did you hear what the Mayor's sister did last night?_ Those comments weren't good for the Mayor of such a small town.

As soon as Regina's feet were done carrying her to Zelena's apartment door she banged her fist against the wood, uncaring as to how much the building wobbled. It was a crappy cheep flat on the low rent side of Storybrooke in one of the building Gaston Rose _Gold wouldn't even give her an apartment,_ Regina internally chuckled, a _nd yet Miss French got a whole Library._

Suddenly the door flew open revealing a dishevelled Zelena Green in her pyjamas, _it's eleven-thirty_ , Regina's mind helpfully told her. Red hair was everywhere and remains of the previous evenings eye-liner had gathered under tired eyes.

"What?" Her sister demanded.

"You hung up on me last night so I'll ask a second time." The younger sibling barged passed the older one into the tiny flat. "What were you doing in Gold's house... _again_?"

Inside made Regina want to gag, there was a mountain of washing up in the sink and a pile of dirty clothes over every available surface, Regina didn't know it but since Belle had entered Gold's life everything other than getting him back had taken a back seat forZelena.

"I wasn't." Said the redhead with arms folded in a tone that said _I'll never admit to anything._

"Don't play stupid with me Zelena." She warned. "You've royally pissed Gold off and everyone but you realises that doesn't end well for anyone. I was trying to buy a plot of land off him so I could build a play house, now though he'll probably go at a snails pacejust because we share fifty percent of our blood."

Regina seriously wished she was an only child.

"Oh boo-hoo, everything is always about you!" The redhead suddenly exploded. "Poor Regina! _I haven't got as much power as Gold_. You know, if you submit to him you'd like it. I promise."

The raven haired woman wanted to throw up and the smell of dirty dishes just made it worse.

"Enough! Zelena, stay away from Gold, especially now there is a restraining order-"

"What!?"

Regina laughed, red coated lips stretching over her pearl like teeth.

"Sheriff Swan is dealing with the paperwork as we speak. Go within fifty feet of Gold or that little brunette he loves so much and you'll find yourself clinking a metal cup against bars."

"Get out!" Her sister screamed.

"Oh did I strike a nerve, dear sister?"

" _Get out_!"

"Fine. I have things to do today anyway, and do get dressed Zelena, it's almost noon for Christ's sake."

With that Regina was gone, a smug grin growing on her lips when she heard the door was certainly not happy.

 _Miss goody-two-shoes always wanted to be better than me. She just wants Gold because he's mine! And that whore got into his mind, why else would he not want me near him? After all I did to show him he was wrong. He love me, I know he does. I'll make them see. I'll make them all see._

XXXX

Jefferson burst into the library around noon, Grace in his arms and a concerned look coating his pale face. He wore tight black jeans and a heavily patterned purple shirt under a dark waistcoat and a thin coat. Everything was finished off with one of his beloved cravats.

"Belle! Donny told me what happened." He set his young daughter down on the circulation desk before rounding it and taking the librarian into his arms. "Are you alright?"

Belle hugged him back, she'd expected Jefferson to show up at some point.

"I guess so." She told him with a sigh. "I mean at least she wasn't in our bed waiting for him."

"Okay that's just disgusting." The man pulled a face that screamed _ew_. "Donny, I've never heard him so angry. He said something about what she wanted and fire."

"I said I'd giver her what she wanted and tie her to the bed and then set it on fire."

The woman and younger man looked over to the library door to see Gold who had gone unnoticed for a few moments. He limped over to them and ruffled Grace's hair.

"Donny, has Emma said anything?"

The older man sighed.

"She called by my shop earlier, said she's having the paperwork rushed."

Just as he finished his answering the question Jefferson pulled Gold into the embrace he still had Belle in, turning it into a group hug. The two men shared a kiss and Belle watched happily.

"Up!"

Grace demanded and Gold wasted no time pulling her into his arms and increasing the group hug. Belle was pleased that they were there, Jefferson and Grace were the only things other than herself that could cheer Donny up. Zelena wasn't just ruining Gold's life with her obsession, she was ruining Belle's, Jefferson's and if it went on long enough Grace's too. There was silence for a moment as they each tried to think of something other than Zelena Green until Belle broke it with laughter that Donny was pleased to hear.

"What?" Both men questioned together.

"I was just thinking, if anyone saw us they'd die of confusion." That had Jefferson laughing too.

"Unless that person is me, of course."

All three jumped backwards at the words of Doctor Hopper and Pongo. _Damn_ thought Belle, she'd forgotten he was in the library. There was a thick leather bound book in the hand not holding onto Pongo's leash.

"Can I check this book out please Belle?" He saw the look in Belle's eyes as she took the book from him. "None of you should be embarrassed, it's obvious what's going on here."

"And what would that be, Doctor?" Gold questioned, Grace still in his cane-less arm holdingonto his tie.

"I heard about Zelena, I think most of the town has now. Jefferson here came to comfort Belle and he pulled you into this big hug because he loves you, Mister Gold." He took a breath. "It's quite clear you're both bisexual as well as best friends, I suspect you sleep with each other on a regular basis."

"How would you know that?" Asked Jefferson with curiosity more than anything else.

"The way you just kissed him gave it away. And you're both devoted to Belle, Jefferson through friendship and Gold through true love. Like I say, there is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. You're adults and as long as you're happy and Grace is taken care of that's all that matters." Belle handed him the book back and he thanked her before guiding Pongo over to the library door, but he paused and looked back. "Oh, and I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. Good-day."

All three stared at the closed library door for a time before Belle once again broke the silence.

"Are we that transparent."

"Well, Doctor Hopper is a the town psychologist." Came Gold's response.

"Enough of all that." Jefferson took his daughter from her Uncle. "How about we do something happier than ask of each other is alright? Hmm? Why don't you both come to mine for dinner? It's been ages since I cooked for anyone that wasn't myself or Grace."

"Make that Spring Chicken Pie of yours and you have yourself a deal." Gold smiled.

"Spring Chicken Pie?" Belle had never heard of Jefferson and his cooking talent.

"Oh you'll love it." Jefferson leaned down and pressed a kiss to Belle's cheeks and then covered Gold's lips with his own again for a chased kiss. "I'll see you both later, say seven-thirty?"

The older man and woman agreed, they seriously needed to think of something other thanZelena and her crazy obsessions.


	21. Friday Night At Jefferson's Part 1

To say Jefferson Hatter was excited about Belle and Donny coming over for dinner was a great understatement. As of late he'd not spent much time with his best friend and fellow puppy, Jefferson himself could live with that but the dark-haired man felt bad for his daughter; Grace missed her Uncle and could be rather demanding about seeing him. Jefferson would be lying if he said that he didn't occasionally encourage Grace's demanding. Sometimes he wondered if his little girl preferred Donny to himself, if she did Jefferson wouldn't blame her; Donny was as much her father as he was.

Gold had always thought he was a different man to love, but it was actually very easy, the outside evilness of Mister Gold pawnbroker was a shell, and act, not the man. The man was Donald, a man who hated his name but loved his Jefferson given nickname, a man with impossibly soft greying hair and honey chocolate eyes, a man who was far brave than he thought he was and filled with love that Donny had only give to four people in his Gold had been the first, his darling son taken before his time. After that had been Jefferson; the first friend Donny had found is almost forever. Donny had found friendship with the flamboyant man because they could be themselves around one another; that and it was really good sex. Next had been Grace of course, a girl he loved like his own. Finally was Belle and Jefferson thought she was the best thing to ever happen to Gold, yes Jefferson loved Donny and he knew that Donny loved him but Belle, she was something entirely different. Belle was where he kept his heart, she was his everything. Yes, it was very easy to love Donald Gold. _Especially when you've seen him in leather pants_ , Jefferson smiled to himself.

Dinner was almost ready and the clock was ticking towards seven-thirty, Belle and Donny would be there soon, the dining table was set with plates for himself, Grace and Gold while Belle had bowls awaiting her in his kitchen waiting to be filled. This dinner was all about forgetting Zelena and Jefferson knew that a puppy felt safe and most content at their Master's feet. Jefferson wore his standard black skinny jeans with a jet black shirt, the sleeves to which had been rolled up while he prepared dinner. Over the top was a Regency era Cavalier waistcoat with a bold blood red and black pattern that only Jefferson Hatter could pull off, he'd always leaned towards the more Steampunk style of clothing, and if Gold's words of _God you look hot_ each time he got a new outfit were to be believed then it certainly suited him.

He'd dressed Grace in her favourite white dress, whether it was her favourite because of how beautiful she looked in it or just because Donny had bought it for her Jefferson didn't know, it had thin straps and a black ribbon around the waist as well as little circle all up the skirt; only a few were filled in. The dress came down to her knees and made her look like a princess. Princess Grace. The way her long wavy dark blonde hair hung down around her shoulders only aided in making his daughter even more beautiful than she already was.

At exactly seven-thirty the door bell rang, the chime echoing through Jefferson's happily went to the door and pulled it open revealing his best friend in one his bespoke black suits with the plaid shirt Jefferson had given him once upon a time, Belle was at his feet with the blue leash hanging loosely from her Master's hand. Jefferson's home was out in the middle of nowhere so there was no chance that anyone would see.

"Hello Jefferson." He smiled.

"Come on in." Said Jefferson stepping aside for his two guests to pass.

He took Belle's leash while Gold clipped Belle's lace collar back on, he noticed the way Belle's shoulders relaxed as the delicate lace gently slipped over her soft skin. Jefferson loved his collar with its rich blue velvet but Belle _needed_ it.

"It smells wonderful in here." Gold beamed.

"Good." The younger man grinned. "I promise everything you put in your mouth with taste divine."

The two shared a smug smile, the alternate meaning certainly wasn't lost on them.

"Now, where is my God daughter?" Gold asked as he combed a hand through his puppy's auburn hair.

"Living room." Came Jefferson's quick reply. "Keep an eye on her for me while I check on dinner."

Donny nodded as the younger man walked away towards the kitchen. Belle let her Master guide her down the long white hallway and into the living room, she almost gasped upon entering, Donny had a specific taste but seemed to be all over the place. The walls had been painted in a color too dark to be almond but too light to be taupe with white trimmings, a large fireplace lay opposite the door in matching colors. A warm fire crackled from it forcing away the evenings chill and giving out a tantalising glow that made Belle smile. To her left was a black grand piano that looked beautifully maintained, she didn't know Jefferson played, while on her far right by the windows stood a solid wood table covered in books and Belle would have been more than happy to indulge in for hours on hours. In the centre of the room was a white L shaped couch covered in red pillows, between said couch and a coffee table was little Grace who was playing with several stuffed toys, in her hands was a dog. Seems _Grace likes puppies as much as her father_ , Gold chuckled to himself.

"Hello Sweetheart." Gold greeted with a charming smile. "Love your dress, who bought you such a beautiful thing?" He teased, Donny had known she'd love that dress the second he saw it.

"Uncle Don!" The girl beamed practically lunging at him.

Donny wrapped her up in his hands for a few seconds before she reached down for Rusty the lion and a white rabbit, the lion was pushed into the small section of space left in his arms while the rabbit was offered to Belle who sat on the floor by her Master's feet. Child and adult watched as Belle set the rabbit down and lay her head upon it, Grace laughed. Belle saw the way he looked at Grace and knew Donny would make a wonderful father, already had, he'd told her the story of his son and the tragedy that took boy from parent. It amazed Belle that one teenager could take everything important from Gold in the space of a few seconds. _At least he has Grace_ . Gold loved that little girl like she were his own and in a way she was. She watched quietly for a time as Donny played with his God daughter and the mass of stuffed animals, and it was as though Zelena Green had never existed. After all that had happened over the last few days no Zelena Green was a God send.

Soon enough Jefferson called them to the dinner table, he settled Grace into her chair before taking his own seat. Belle's food was in her bowl and she couldn't help but smile at her friend, he knew what she needed, despite the bowl Belle still sat at the table to the left of her Master with Jefferson opposite him leaving Grace at the head of the dining table.

Conversation seemed to be based on Jefferson's business, though no words that Grace might repeat were said, Belle enjoyed her meal and just listening to them. Puppies didn't speak. The dark-haired man had just gotten onto a strange little tale of a new couple that had shown up at his shop a few days earlier and seemed to be obsessed with Daddy kink when Grace interrupted.

"Birthday!" She beamed.

Every person at the table knew it was her birthday in two weeks, little Grace would turn three, and it seemed that the excitement had started.

"And whose birthday would that be, Rabbit?" Her father teased before taking a bite of food.

"Mine!" Another happy smile.

"No can't be." Gold began. "You had a birthday last year."

"I think that's how they do them now days, Donny." _God these two could be Olympic medallists at sarcasm_ , Belle thought. "Kids weren't happy with just one so they do them annually now."

"Well that's just greedy. We can't go spoiling Grace." Donny retorted acting as though hewere unimpressed.

"Birthday!" Came Grace's voice again and the two men ended their sarcasm.

"Oh alright, Sweetheart. If you must be spoilt, spoilt you shall be."

"Love you Uncle Don."

"I love you too, Grace."

After that conversation moved back to Jefferson's shop punctuated with bits about Gold's own, seemed he had just come into possession of an antique fob watch that he thought Jefferson would like. As Belle ate she couldn't help but think about what Gold had said in the library, Jefferson really could cook, each mouthful was an explosion of perfectly seasoned flavour on her tongue that kept her returning for more. The desert he presented her with, a jasmine and mango panna cotta, was just as good if not better; apparently it was Grace's favourite. Grace had been wriggling for the last ten minutes of dinner and so Jefferson had changed her into her pink pyjamas. The dessert came in a reasonably sized glass with a rounded base half of which on a diagonal slant was the yellow-orange mango while the other half looked like a regular panna cotta, it was topped off with diced mango and looked far too pretty to eat; that didn't stop Belle for long though. It had been way too long since Jefferson had cooked for anyone that wasn't himself or Grace, he'd always loved the looks of appreciation and enjoyment that came from people eating his food.

Eventually Jefferson busied himself with tidying up the plates and wine glasses until he and Donny noticed Grace falling asleep.

"It's long past your bedtime, Sweetheart." Said Gold with love in his eyes.

"Belle would you mind putting her to bed? Her room is the second door on the right at the top of the stairs."

"Sure."

Belle knew when to switch in and out of her puppy frame of mind and caring for a child was definitely one of those times, it would only be for a moment and her Master didn't seem to mind. It was the first time that night that Belle raised up from her knees, Donny handed her Rusty the lion and then picked up the final few plates as she took Grace into her arms and she wondered what it would be like for them to have a child of there own. _Would he want one? After loosing Baedan? And he has Grace_. Belle didn't dwell of those thoughts for too long, there would be plenty of time for them later. Grace gripped the fabric of her blouse as the older woman carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom, instantly Belle wanted to stay there. The room looked like some kind of enchanted forest rather than a bedroom, the ceiling was painted to look like a star-y night that one could easily fall asleep under; Jefferson had spared no expense on his darling little girl and Belle noticed several thinks that just screamed _gifts from Uncle Donny_. Grace's bed was a canopy bed in different shades of green and gold, at the end of it was a pale green upholstered Ottoman covered in toys. _Beautiful._

Belle set the little girl down in her soft comfy bed and tucked her up, Grace was a sleep the second her head hit the pillow. Rusty held tightly in her small arms. The auburn haired beauty watched her sleep for a few moments just to make sure she was alright and then left, closing the door behind her as quietly as possible.

"Night Grace." She mumbled as she left. "We'll see you in the morning."

They probably would, from the way her Master and friend had been eye fucking each other all night they'd certainly see her when the sun came up. Belle padded back down the stairs, careful so as not to fall in her killer heals and returned to the dining room...

That was when she saw it.


	22. Friday Night At Jefferson's Part 2

That was when she saw it...

Jefferson was pinned down on the table, shirt and waistcoat discarded somewhere Belle couldn't see, with Donny positioned between his spread legs. Seemed her Master wanted a second helping of dessert because his tongue happily lapped up sweet cream from Jefferson bare chest. The older man's tongue danced over Jefferson's nipples seductively reviling in the rich taste of cream and something that was innately his puppy; little mews of delight tumbled from the younger man's lips as his pinned wrists desperately searched for something to drip onto. Donny tasted a long line up toned abs coating his lips in sweet sugary goodness before pushing his tongue into Jefferson's mouth letting him suck the cream from his tongue. Jefferson moaned loud and needy.

Neither man had noticed her and Belle found herself just watching, for some reason she liked seeing the two men together; all sticky and wet. She could see that her fellow puppy had his eyes clamped shut and he was clearly hard, desperate was probably a better word. Suddenly from seemingly nowhere her Master was speaking and Belle nearly jumped out of her skin, she'd been caught lost in her own world of voyeurism and lust.

"Little One, how many times to I have to tell you that puppies don't walk on two feet?"

His tone was warning but he said it with a smile as he liked away a drop of cream that littered his pink lips. _Did he know I was there the whole time? He had to have known I wouldn't be gone long._ Belle fell to her knees with a little thud but it didn't hurt.

"Come here." He commanded firmly and Belle felt wetness pool between her legs, she loved his dominating tone.

Belle's eyes never left her Master as she crawled to his side, he reached into a pocket and pulled out Jefferson's blue velvet collar, locking it into place with ease and a satisfying _click_ noise. Every puppy adored that noise.

"Master." She heard the male dog moan softly, half whispered.

Gold smiled and less that three seconds later Jefferson's pants and boxer-briefs fell to the floor in a pool of dark fabric, the cool air assaulted his rock hard member and forcing a whimper from his lips.

"Off the dining table, Dimples. Bad Dog!"

In less than a heartbeat Jefferson joined Belle on the floor, knees parted a little so he could support himself on his large hands. Gold looked at his puppies and took in their shared beauty; azure eyes, porcelain skin and dark locks the color of chestnuts. Both so similar and yet so different. And Donald Gold still wondered what he'd done to deserve them. His attention snapped back to the world around him and he realised that while Jefferson was completely naked Belle still wore too much.

"Up, Little One."

Belle happily clambered up onto one of the chairs and looked at her Master with love and adoration sparkling in her blue orbs. With a grin Donny bent down and started to unbutton the tiny pearl like buttons of her powder blue blouse, they gave way easily slowly revealing her purple lace bra and small breasts. When the blouse slipped from her shoulders onto the floor without a single sound and her black pencil skirt soon followed.

"Upstairs now, both of you!" The order slipped easily from his lips and the puppies were quick to obey.

Donny loved the sight of them climbing the stairs slowly as he followed behind. No one even knew the name Zelena Green at that moment. Gold watched with a smile, Jefferson's skin was a few

shades darker than his darling Belle and his girl had three little moles over her right shoulder blade. In a way it looked like Orian's belt; it only made her even more unique. Gold knew Belle would worry that they'd wake Grace but after several _loud encounters_ with her father Donny knew Grace slept like the dead.

Belle nearly gasped when she saw Jefferson's bed, at each post stood a silver ring, seemed Jefferson liked to be tied up and Belle couldn't help but wonder how many times Donny had done so.

"Master."

There was longing in Jefferson's needy voice that pushed Belle out of her own little world.

"Did I say you could speak?" Gold rested his cane against the bed as he spoke, suit jacket slipping off followed by his tie and then started on his shirt. "I don't think I did."

Each move was methodical and calm, like most of his movements but he seemed to have a slowness and an air of teasing to it. Belle and Jefferson waited but not patiently. The wetness that pooled at her core was growing uncomfortable and Belle longed to touch herself though she knew that would end very badly. Her eyes glanced down to Jefferson whose hard member pulsed in search of attention that never came.

"Dimples, get tat pretty little ass of yours on this bed." Donny ordered and the younger man obeyed without a moment of hesitation, pleased for Master's focus being on him. Belle was a little annoyed by that. "Hands and knees."

Belle was happy and a little excited when she saw Donny take several lengths of smooth rope in a rich plum purple, Belle knew she was going to enjoy watching this. The male puppy's hands found themselves tied tight and hard, many times before Gold had made it impossible for Jefferson to move anything beyond his toes but not on this night, and so the feet remained unbound. Suddenly his shoulders crashed down onto the bed with a thud that made her Master breath out a quick laugh, Belle was feeling a little abandoned as Donny brought his hand down over Jefferson smooth backside.

"Master!"

"Again, I don't remember giving permission to speak. You know you could learn a lot from Belle, such a good girl." Brown eyes looked down to his girl with a smile. "Aren't you, darling?"

Two fingers stroked down Belle's pale cheek and under her chin to tilt in upwards, she was so beautiful and always would be; she was his. He bestowed a kiss on her soft lips and Belle could taste the remnants of cream on his tongue.

"My baby girl." He smiled when they parted for air. "See Dimples, a well behaved puppy gets gifts and kisses, and of course orgasms. Bad puppies however, get punished."

Gold had always found it hard to punish Belle, she was his darling girl and he always gave in, that was not the case for Jefferson Hatter, he could deny that man until he couldn't remember his own name.

"Little One, why don't you settle down on the bed."

The words may have seemed like a request but they all knew the truth of it and Belle was pleased to be up where the action was rather than alone on the floor where she'd been; sat on the soft sheets Belle could see Jefferson's ass neatly in the air and the way his body panted. She could also easily see the slight tenting in her Master's pants, Belle licked her lips at the memory of his salty taste and she found herself wetting her peach coated lips as he turned away in search of something that turned out to be a riding crop; long, wrapped in black leather and ended with a purple paddle. Belle felt an eyebrow raise.

"I told you bad puppies get nothing but punishment."

With that the riding crop came down over Jefferson's rear _hard_. The noise echoed around the room and rang in their ears, blue eyes saw the mark turn red and raise in welt, as the slap noise died down the female puppy felt a surge shoot through her delicate body. It was harder than he'd ever hit her, she knew he was always soft with her, and Jefferson let out a whimper of pleasure filled pain. The crop came down again and again and over time the little whimpers turned into blatant moans.

Jefferson was so desperate to touch himself but the ropes stopped any attempt at that before it even started, again the crop came down and the slap bounced off the walls. For a time Donny looked at the beautiful canvas he'd painted a hand ghosting over the redness; before anyone realised Gold was moving he'd gripped Jefferson's legs and flipped him overonto his back; chocolate eyes meeting aqua ones. The younger man was hard and needy but Donny showed him no mercy, from his pants pocket he took a small purple cockringand slipped it onto his pet denying any chance of cuming.

"No cuming for you my dear Dimples." He grinned, golden tooth showing. "Just suffering while Belle here screams loud enough to wake the dead."

Belle nearly laughed at the deflated look on Jefferson's face, it was almost adorable, only when Gold reached fro his suit jacket that she turned her attention from pet to Master. _A tail plug. What is this Tardis pockets?_ She moaned in want and euphoric pleasure as her beloved Master worked her open quickly and with love, Belle could _feel_ Jefferson's eyes on her but whether he was jealous of the delight she felt or was enjoying the show she didn't know; to be honest at that moment she didn't care about the answer. Her fellow puppy could only watch, his hard leaking erection remaining ignored while Belle had fingers filling her and kisses pressed to her supple lips. His hands strained against the lengths of purple rope with desperation to touch himself and Belle felt sorry for him, almost anyway.

She felt empty when Gold took his fingers back but Belle didn't need to mourn long as the tail plug soon filled her up, its fur was just like the belt version he'd purchased for her on their walks, soft and dark like any Chocolate Labrador.

"My puppy."

The ownership came with praise that had Belle shivering with delightful vibration, his puppy needed him. Her legs were pushed apart even further so not only could Donny see her glistening mound with utter perfection but Jefferson could as well. Her Master's tongue danced over her sex with need, swirling around her clitoris before dipping into her causing Belle to moan.

"Master!"

"Now don't be a bad puppy like Dimples, you can see what happened to him."

"Woof." She said instead and this seemed to bring a smile to his lips.

"That's my girl."

His mouth was soon coated in her sex once more and his arm wrapped around her supple thighs. She was so close to the edge, to crashing into the waters below with a glorious splash. Pants, moans, mew, squeals, they all tumbled from Belle's body as she clung to the rock face, fingers white from gripping the bedsheets.

"Cum for me, Little One."

Belle could take it no longer, she plunged into the icy depths with a scream and fell back against the bed when her energy failed her, lungs pulled in gulps of air but it felt like she was breathing through a plastic bag. Jefferson let out a whimper and wriggled in search of attention.

"What did I say about bad puppies? No cuming until I say you can." His voice was dominating despite his lips covered his lips that dripped with her juices. "I'm not a very merciful man, Dimples, Belle here is the exception that proves the rule.

"Master?" Jefferson was begging now and Gold couldn't help but smile.

"So naughty." Donny propped himself up and looked at his blue eyed boy with love. "Does my puppy want attention?" He made to move but Belle was enjoying having him all to herself. "Yes Little One, my good girl gets whatever she wants but don't be so demanding." A hand slapped her sensitive mound in warning causing her to yelp. "Oh you make the prettiest noises, Angel." His lips found hers. "Shall we make poor Jefferson watch helplessly?" A mew of protest left Jefferson parted lips and Gold laughed at his blue eyed boy. "The question is do you deserve to cum? Dimples, I don't think you have but Belle here is a very good girl for her Master so I'm going to let her decide." Gold turned his attention to Belle. "So what do you say, Little One? Does Dimples get to cum or shall we leave him here until morning?"

 _No!_ Belle desperately wanted to say no and keep Donny all to herself and she nearly did until the image of her Master buried deep inside Jefferson filled her mind. Two men had never done anything for her until the day she saw her Master kissing Jefferson, for some unknown reason it sent a shiver of pleasure through her body just thinking about it; in the end Belle was nodding before she knew she'd even made a decision. Gold leered down at the younger man like the Cheshire cat and pulled off the cockring; Jefferson nearly came there and then with just that one little touch.

"Do you want to be on top, my little German Shepherd?"

Gold took the huge grin and biting of his lips to mean _yes Master very much_ and shuffled to bring Jefferson to straddle him, Donny knew Dimples would still be wide open as he brought his pet down on his hot hard member. Jefferson eyes fell shut and he head tumbled back, mouth open in a silent _oh God_ , azure eyes watched the pair with her bottom lip between her teeth. She liked what she saw but Belle wanted to join in too and her peach glossed lips soon found Jefferson's neck to press little kisses and nips to the smooth heated skin. It didn't take long to feel Gold's fingers slip between her still wet legs to work her sodden clit as he thrust up into Jefferson hard and fast. The younger man was so close and he knew he'd not last much longer, Belle's lips had ceased kissing when her climax grew close and now all he could feel was hot breath on his already magma like skin. It was all to much and he came hard with a shout, spilling his thick seed onto Gold's chest and Belle followed not a millisecond with a gasp . That noise was all it took to push Donny over the edge, the orgasmic bliss of his combined pets was too much to bear and he came filling his darling boy. The two pets collapsed down on the bed either side of their Master and all was silent of a second or two while they came down from their high.

"Dimples, you made a mess all over me." Gold teased.

Belle and Jefferson shared a look and did something that Donny had never expected, they both leaned in and lapped at the salty mess, cleaning their Master's smooth stomach and letting their tongues brush together every now and again; If Gold hadn't have just cum he'd have been hard.

Belle had never thought she'd lick another man's semen off of her boyfriend's stomach but there she was and she found something deeply erotic came from it.

XXXX

Darkness had fallen long ago and Zelena was growing tired, yawning every few minutes. She'd been sat outside Gold's home for hours waiting for him to come home but he hadn't and his car was nowhere to be seen, she'd not even witnessed that whore Belle going was going to be the night she showed him just how much she loved him, what she would do for him, how much better she was but he'd vanished. There her plan had failed, but it wouldn't stop her.

There were other days and so she drove away into the darkness to strike another day.


	23. It Only Takes A Moment To Take A Life

Monday, it was a good day for Belle French. She had a great job and a man who loved her, what more could she want? The library had been busy but remained peaceful and quiet, just how Belle liked it; just her and her books. _Books, best weapons in the world._ Gold had promised her, Jefferson and Grace lunch at Granny's which she was looking forward to, after so long with a father who cared little for her it was nice to have a real family to spend her days with. Archie had been in not long ago to return his book and a little before that she'd spent a good fifteen minutes ordering the latest book in The Sin Eater's Daughterseries for Henry, she didn't mind though it was hard to resist Henry and his love for the written word.

All morning she'd worn a smile, after that night at Jefferson's house she'd just felt happier, and why wouldn't she be happy? The sun shone bold and dominant in the sky blessingStorybrooke in golden rays of light, not a single cloud dotted the sky as far as the eye could see and strangely enough the grass seemed greener. The streets were littered with people going about their day exchanging hello's and the latest gossip, it was almost like one of those fairytale days.

The lunch hour finally rolled around and Belle started to pack up her things and check that everyone was out of the library so she could go to lunch with Donny, who she knew would show up the second the clock it noon; he was always very punctual. Sure enough when she made her way back to the circulation desk the door opened revealing her Master in his usual black suit with a matching tie and white shirt. He smiled when he saw her and Belle returned it.

"Are you ready to go, Little One?" He asked while planting his cane between his feet and resting his hands atop it. "Jefferson gets grumpy when he's hungry. He's like a six-year-oldto be honest."

"Yes, just let me get my bag. Is Jefferson meeting us there?"

Gold only nodded as she pulled her black purse over her shoulder and then clicked her heels across the library so she could kiss the man she loved. He tasted sweet like the pancakes he'd made them for breakfast and Belle soon found herself licking the taste from his tongue, eventually the need for air pulled her back to see his eyes had darkened and at some point Gold's hands had snaked around her waist.

"I love you, Belle." He told her and she knew he spoke the truth, she was where he kept his heart.

"I love you too." She kissed him again but this time not so deeply knowing they'd be late for lunch if she did.

Belle locked up the library and looped her arm with Donny's before walking towards the diner, some people still stared at the couple but other's had either stopped caring or were too afraid of annoying Gold. The ones who still glanced at them with questioning faces really couldn't understand it, a beautiful and such a kind-hearted girl who wasn't even twenty yet and the old crippled monster actually seemed to love one another. At first everyone assumed it was some kind of deal, that was the only way someone as perfect as Belle would go near him, that was looking less and less likely since she seemed happy. The folk who recognised her as that _homeless girl behind the library_ probably thought she'd done it for his money, that she was a gold-digger but they knew the truth; she loved him and he loved her.

As they turned into the diner courtyard they saw Jefferson carrying Grace up the steps.

"Hello Jefferson."

Gold greeted and the younger man came to a halt before turning to face them with a smile. Belle and Donny were by his side almost instantly despite his cane.

"Hey, I was worried you'd stand me up." He laughed.

"Never." Belle responded as Gold held the door for them.

The diner was busy but not full like it usually was on a Monday lunchtime yet Belle wasn't going to complain, it meant the table by the window was free and she could enjoy all that midday sun. Gold pulled out a seat for her and then held Grace so Jefferson could take his coat off; there were a few puzzled glances from townspeople who still wondered why Jefferson trusted the monster with his daughter but no one said anything.

"What can I get for you?"

Ruby asked after her heels had walked her to the table. Her shorts left almost nothing to the imagination but neither man noticed, Jefferson prefered men overall and the only woman Gold had eyes for was his darling Little One. Most of the other men in the diner noticed the little shorts though.

"The usual for me and Grace please Ruby." Jefferson told her with a little smile that was quickly returned, no one could resist Jefferson's smile.

Ruby quickly scribbled the order before looking back up to Belle and Gold.

"Can I get a BLT and an ice tea? Thanks Ruby."

"The same as Belle please."

The red obsessed waitress left soon after that, not many people stayed in Gold's presence longer than they had to. Conversation turned to what Grace would like for her birthday as they waited for their food, no one was surprised to find she'd put a lot of thought into that answer.

The diner door opened and Regina entered, she looked drained and Gold hadn't seen that look in her eyes since she was eighteen and her mother sent the one man she loved, Daniel, far out of her life. It was the look that just wanted to be left alone with some happiness. The town though they hated each other and maybe some days they did but when he saw that look in her hickory orbs all he saw was a teenager again, neither of them was evil, certain things had just made their hearts darker than others. Donny watched as she slumped down onto a stool almost dead centre of the counter. Excusing himself for a moment Gold went to her.

"I haven't seen that look on your face since you were a teenager." He said softly, no one needed to hear their conversation. "What's upset our dear Madam Mayor?"

She sighed, didn't have the energy to snap at him but she wouldn't have anyway, Regina was smart enough to recognise when Gold was being hurtful or just keeping up appearances; Regina knew this because she did it too.

"Sheriff Swan gave Zelena her restraining order papers yesterday, as I'm sure you know, and she's spent almost every second since crying on my couch." The raven haired woman took a long drink of coffee before she continued. "Kept saying something about your librarian turning you against her and something about a man, who I assume is Jefferson."

"Why did you open the front door?"

That made her smile, sometimes Gold could make her laugh when even Henry couldn't.

"I guess I just have a kind heart."

Donny snorted at that, and Granny shot him a look that was something along the lines of y _ou two start anything and you're all dead._ Both Gold and Regina knew that Widow Lucas could be as dangerous as s wolf when she wanted.

"Gold?"

The word was quiet and more of surprise to find him there than to get his attention. Regina and Donny turned in unison to see Zelena staring back at them, she wore a dark grey top with cap sleeves that showed of her cleavage only a little and a black pencil skirt with matching heels. Looking so put together had become unusual for Zelena in the time Gold and Belle had been a couple. She still wore that bloody collar though, it's thick metal gripping to her skin repugnantly. Thankfully Jefferson nor Belle had noticed the redhead due to their backs being to the main diner, he didn't want them to know if they didn't have to.

"You can't be here while he is." Said Regina in a flat tone.

"I just want some tea, then I'll go."

Zelena was calm and composed, that actually worried the pawnbroker more than anything else, still he'd take her being lucid and reasonably normal. Regina looked to Gold.

"As long as you go after that and leave Belle alone I see no problem with your tea." He said.

It was only then that Regina realised she was between the two. _Is Gold using me as a personal shield?_ Zelena ordered her tea and about four seconds later Ruby was pushing a plastic lid on the cup and setting it down for the Mayor's crazy sister. Zelena took a sip.

"How's Belle?" The redhead asked.

"She's fine, now go." Donny's voice was dominant but quiet enough not to panic the whole diner.

Amazingly Zelena did as she was told and turned to leave out the back door she'd come in from, Gold felt like Atlas who had finally cast the weight from his shoulders, his attention went back to Regina where he bid her a good-bye and then returned to his puppies. He never got to sit back down though. Suddenly Zelena was yelling through the diner calling everyone's attention to her; including that of Belle and Jefferson.

"I thought I could do this, I really did! Act like you didn't love me and let that whore think she'd won for a while. I can't! I can't!"

Something had flipped inside her head, the cup fell to the ground splashing hot tea all over the floor and her tights before her hand down into her dark grey bag to pull something large and silver out. A revolver, it was a fucking gun. The diner collectively gasped in shock as Zelena aimed the gun at him with both hands. The townspeople shuffled as far from the crazy redhead as they could possibly get and Belle's azure eyes grew wide with horror. Where was Emma Swan when they needed her? On instinct Gold pushed Belle, Jefferson and Grace, who rested in her father's arms, behind himself out of Zelena's line of fire. All his life Donny had been a coward but if there was anyone he'd protect with his life it was them. He would be brave for them.

"Why do you let her manipulate you? You're better than her. I'm better! Stop letting her control you and just tell her you love me! It's the truth."

Gold felt everyone go eerily silent in the diner and their eyes dart to him, they all knew she was infatuated with him but no one had any idea just how obsessive it was. His tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"Zelena, I don't love you." He told her firmly. "I don't know how many times I need to say it but I now nor have I ever loved you."

"That's not true and you know it." Gods he wanted to just slap the _I don't love you_ into her head... repeatedly... with a chair. "She makes you say that! I know you. She did this! The whore-"

"No!" He interrupted, Gold could take a lot of things but he wouldn't stand by and let Zelena call the woman he loved a whore. "Belle did nothing to you." He felt the woman in question cling to his suit jacket. "I know this may come as a shock, dearie, but the universe doesn't recognise you as omnipotent central point."

"Em Gold, maybe don't piss her off." Came Regina's cautious voice.

Regina had slowly been edging closer and closer to him and the raven haired woman wasn't completely sure why. Donny couldn't help but notice that she actually looked afraid but forced herself to hide it as best she could, Zelena didn't deserve to see her weakness.

"You too!" Zelena suddenly shouted pointing the revolver at her sister. "You try to keep me away from him. You always got everything but you wanted what I had anyway. You were always jealous of me." If Zelena hadn't been brandishing a loaded gun everyone would have laughed. "Always wanted what I had even though you were Mother's favourite! And now that I have him you and that whore are trying to take him away! Then I find out about him!" The gun gestured to Jefferson who was doing his best to shield Grace with his body. "Him! Him! A man! It's just filthy and wrong. Gold's mine. You can't have him any more than they can."

Her face was red with anger and it looked like she was crying as well. Jefferson felt a rage surge through him, it took a lot to make the dark-haired man angry but homophobia did it in a heartbeat. Before he fully knew what he was doing Grace was tucked safely in Belle's arms behind Gold and Jefferson had stepped out to face the offensive, small-minded, obsessed bitch.

"Do you even know his first name?" He all but growled.

"Jefferson-" Gold started but the younger man was having none of it.

"No. She makes out she knows all about you; who you are, who you love, that there is some crazy love afraid between you two, that you've pledged your undying love to her, that you only fuck women. Yet she knows nothing about you! What's his first name? Hmm? Because it sure as hell isn't _Mister_."

"Jefferson!" The younger man fell quiet. "Hold Grace, she's scared."

He knew his best friend was right, antagonizing Zelena would only risk her hurting him and taking a father from Grace. The diner could do nothing but watch as he took his daughter back and let Gold stand between them and the crazy redhead once more, they just watched as everything unravelled too afraid of the gun to move or speak. Some managed to wonder just what Jefferson had meant by _that you only fuck women_ , was it nothing more than anger or something else? Those who wondered quickly forgot about it though. Victor Whale, who sat in the middle booth, wondered about it a tad longer than the others.

Gold decided to try a different approach, _and seriously where the fuck is Swan when you need her?_

"Zelena," He started softly. "if you love me, why do you have a gun pointed at me and all these people? Not very loving." He offered her a gentle smile but seconds later he realised it backfired.

"You pretend to love her! That doesn't seem very loving to me either!"

"Zelena just put the gun down." Regina was good at masking her fear.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you, sis?! For me to so as pretty, clever, gets everything she wants Regina says. Well no! I won't. I don't take orders from you." The gun was quickly shoved back in Regina's direction. "In fact I've had just about enough of you!"

"Regina!"

 _ **BANG**_!

The gun fired at the Mayor and everything happened in slow motion except for the noise, that bounced off the walls and shattered eardrums with violence and anger. She'd done it, she'd actually pulled the trigger; Zelena had wanted Belle dead but not Regina, not really. Her sister wasn't the one she shot though, Gold was and that was why everything happened in slow motion for the redhead. He darted in front the raven haired woman just in time for the bullet to hit him square in the chest. He stood there for a second and everything was so silent, one of those silences that was deafening, her mind knew Grace was crying and Belle screamed but she didn't hear it. Green orbs were fixed on Gold as blood poured from the wound staining his white shirt a deathly red and he coughed up thick blood, the gun fell from her hands and Zelena dropped to the floor along with the man she loved.

Donny saw Victor leaning over him holding a towel he'd snatched from Ruby to his chest wound. The taste of iron coated his tongue banishing the sweetness of breakfast. He heard Grace crying and Jefferson desperately trying to soothe her while crying himself. He could feel Belle holding his hand in a vice like grip and her tears dripping down onto his skin. The scent of gunpowder filled his nostrils mixing with the blood.

And then it all went black.


	24. Shattered Bone

Crimson blood coated the skin of her hands as they violently shook, azure eyes just stared at the hospital floor without a single thought travelling through her head, or maybe it was there were too many to comprehend. Belle was in too much shock to know which. Her red cheeks were wet with tears and mascara, chestnut curls had deflated into loose waves andflyaways, her floral dress stained with Gold's blood; yet no matter how many times she dug her nails into her palms Belle didn't wake up from the nightmare. Belle was hardly aware of Jefferson and Grace sat at her right or of Regina leaning against the wall opposite them, everything seemed so silent but so loud at the same time. Jefferson's cerulean orbs watched the small drops of blood that had fallen from the gurney they brought Donny in on coagulating on the floor with his mouth slightly open, eyes blinking slowly. The tiny fists of his daughter clung to him tighter than they ever had before and even she remained silent, her little face was pressed so far into Jefferson's chest that he wasn't sure she could breath properly. Belle and Jefferson both felt something but they were in far too much shock to understand it, was it horror? Rage? Pain? Disbelief? Maybe it was a combination of them all. So much went on around them but the two didn't hear a word.

XXXX

 _Gold stood on the road by the clock tower just staring down the road, everything was grey and cold as though the color had bled away into oblivion, everything that was, except himself. Clouds dominated the sky in a solid block that hid away any hint of sun that could tried to show itself, silence hung in the air and the clock didn't tick. Something made Donny's feet guide him forwards down the abandoned road looking this way and that for any sign of life, there was none. Where was his? It both was and wasn't Storybrooke, more like he'd wandered into some nineteen-thirties movie. Something made him look down to his suit clad chest, he gasped, half coagulated blood the color of wine clung to his whole torso with small drips heading to his navel, though surprising at first the wound started to seem like it was meant to be there; it belonged. Something in the back of his mind said he should remember something but it just wouldn't come, almost as though his brain was in a fog so thick it obscured everything from sight._

 _Donny continued down the street slowly, like his feet were stuck to the ground with glue, why was it so quiet? Gold wanted to call out in search of someone, anyone, but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to break the quietude, to break the peace. He liked the peaceful atmosphere of this new Storybrooke, not even birds chirped in the trees; true peace. Maybe the hole in his chest leaking red should have scared him but it didn't because whatever had caused that, whoever had caused that, gave him this gentle tranquillity that washed over him like a wave. No, he wasn't afraid._

 _Yet suddenly his hushed calm was broken by sobbing, so familiar but he couldn't quiteplace it, his head spun around looking over the grey land the source didn't appear. Before he knew it Gold's feet were moving again, taking him towards the noise; Granny's diner. The bell rang as he entered but it was only then that Donny realised he had no cane, no need for one, no pain. How did he not notice it until that moment? The cane was a key part of his life and yet he'd just forgotten it, what else had he forgotten? The crying ceased as he gazed around the grey room, honey chocolate eyes flashed up to the clock but just like the clock tower, it didn't tick. Time had no effect on this land, it was neither day nor night, winter nor summer, it just was. Gold looked around once more in search of the tears but he was alone, maybe it had been his imagination, he stood there blankly for a long time with wine colored blood oozing from his chest and just when he'd convinced himself that the crying had been in his head there came a voice, shaky and afraid but a voice nevertheless._

 _"Donny?"_

 _Gold spun round, faster than he ever could have with his cane, and found Belle sitting at the table by the window. Faint traces of mascara dripped down her puffy cheeks with dried tears, the flowers on her flowing dress had been cast away and replaced with nothing but red, she seemed so bold with color surrounded by grey, white and black._

 _"Please don't leave me." She didn't look up._

 _"Belle?" No response. "You're not supposed to be here."_

 _Gold wasn't aware what was happening but he did know that it wasn't a place for her._

 _"Please don't leave." She said again. "Please. I don't want to be alone again." Her words were begging him though she never looked at him, never acknowledged him; just sobbed._

 _"Belle, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." It was true, such dazzling eyes should never be obscured by tears._

 _Belle didn't react to his presence, it was almost as though she were a recording and he was doing nothing more than watching the playback._

 _"I love you." Oh how he adored those words. "I love you so much! Please don't leave me alone. I need you. You're my Master._

 _"Belle, I'm right here."_

 _He bolted over to the table she sat at and reached for her hands but his own went straight through her, he tried again desperately over and over but he was incapable of even holding her hand. She couldn't see him, hear him, and now he couldn't touch her. His darling Belle had no idea he was there. Any peace he'd felt was gone._

 _"Belle? Belle?"_

 _"You saved her, you were so brave. A hero. Please don't go." Her tears came harder and it was becoming difficult to understand her through the sobbing. "I love you."_

 _"I don't want to leave you, Belle I want to stay with you but... but... I think I'm meant to be here."_

 _"Donny? Please don't let her take you from me." The words were so timid and muffled._

 _Suddenly it all rushed back to him like a damn had burst and flooded his mind with memories. Zelena! She tried to kill Regina, he saved her, he wasn't a coward. Belle was right, he couldn't let Zelena take him from the woman he loved, he'd fight this. He wouldn't leave Belle alone with nothing but dry blood and tears. Never_!

XXXX

Days went by, each one more painful than the last, and Gold didn't wake up, Doctor Whale had said it would take a while because of the damage his body had gone through but that brought little to no comfort. Belle and Jefferson were thankful for Victor trying though. Belle refused to leave his side and Jefferson only went when he was forced to check on Grace who'd spent most of the week in the care of her Nanny, Samantha.

He'd left about twenty minutes previous and the auburn haired beauty had sat in utter quiet since then, the only sounds being the heart monitor and Gold's steady breathing. _He's breathing for himself_ , Victor had told them that morning, _that's a great sign._ Suddenly the white door swung open ending the silence and allowing Regina entrance, she was dressed head to toe in black save for her vixen red lipstick; was she in mourning already or was this just the Mayor's love for black? The raven haired woman stood for a moment looking for something to say but she couldn't quite find the words, Regina wasn't a woman who was easily rattled or stunned into silence but this had done it; this had finally made the evil Mayor speechless. She looked thankful when Victor came in, his doctors coat swishing as he walked, the blonde seemed a little surprised to see Regina's there but he just stepped further into the room; Belle didn't look up from the man she loved.

"Belle, I got his test results back." Victor began. "Mayor, would you mind stepping out? You're not family." Technically neither was Belle but no one wanted to be the one to carry her kicking and screaming out of the room, it was safer for everyone to leave her be.

"He saved her." Belle suddenly said without looking up at the blonde doctor. "Tell her what happened to him."

Belle didn't blame Regina for what had happened, if Zelena hadn't have tried to kill the Mayor it would have been Jefferson or herself. Yes, she knew Gold would have been shot either way. However, Belle was full of anger for Regina's sister. Victor sighed and turned to face the raven haired woman, he took a breath and then spoke.

"Okay, Regina. Your sister shot him with a .357 Magnum, how the hell she got that I don't know that's Emma's job. He was hit by a piece of lead with a nine point one millimetre diameter that bounced around his chest, his right lung collapsed and there were at least a dozen tiny splinters of bone from his ribs too. By the time he got to the hospital he'd lost a good amount of blood." Victor sighed. "He's lucky to be alive. She missed his heart byinches." The blonde turned his attention back to Belle and away from a stunned Regina. "Belle, I'll come back later once Regina has left."

Victor didn't wait for an answer and he wouldn't have gotten one anyway, the doctor was smart enough to know when people needed time to themselves; like Gold he was a better man than people gave him credit for. The blonde left without another word, shutting the door behind him.

Regina and Belle were left again in silence, the puppy gripped her Master's hand and it looked as though she had no more tears to cry. Suddenly Belle's stomach growled though she ignored it, Regina didn't normally care about anyone other than herself and Henry but she found herself caring about Belle in that moment.

"Belle go and get something to eat. You need food."

"I'm not hungry." She responded softly. "And I'm not leaving him."

"He wouldn't want you to starve yourself. Do it for him. And he won't be alone I'll stay with him."

He'd saved her life, the least she could so is watch over him for a few moments so the woman he loved more than anything else in creation could eat. Belle seemed to think it over for a moment, Regina was right, Gold would want her to take care of herself.

"You won't leave?" She asked cautiously looking up.

"No, I'll stay until you get back." The raven haired woman said honestly.

"O... okay."

Reluctantly Belle stood and pressed a kiss to Donny's sleeping lips, she stood there for a while just looking at him and then finally headed to the vending machine. Left alone Regina moved to sit in the chair Belle had occupied, she crossed her legs and looked over Gold laying in the hospital bed, eyes closed and breathing slow.

"You saved my life Gold so... thank you." Regina truly meant that. "You've always taken care of me in your own way, haven't you?" No response. "Taught me everything I know." Regina sighed. "I'll deny this if anyone ever asks but... you're stronger than Zelena, better than her, braver. Don't let her stupidity be what kills you and... and... I'd miss you. Please live. The town won't admit it but it needs you, Belle needs you, Jefferson and Grace need you and... so do I."

"You love him too don't you?" Regina almost jumped out of her skin as she turned to see Belle stood in the doorway with a half eaten candy bar in her hand. "Not like I do, but you love him."

"I suppose I do." Regina wasn't used to being honest with people, especially about how she felt. "After my father died he took better care of me than my mother did. Gold wormed his way into my heart when I was just a young teenager and it seems he's still there after all these years." Regina cleared her throat and shook her head a little before pushing herself up from the uncomfortable hospital chair. "I should go. The town's panicking. Ruby should have let Zelena shoot herself-"

"No." Belle cut her off. "It would have been too easy for her, I want her to live so as it's drawn out."

"I don't blame you but like I said I should go."

Belle nodded in understanding and thanked the Mayor for sitting with Donny before going back to her seat and gripping his hand as though she'd never moved. With nothing else than needed saying Regina left to deal with the town.


	25. Our Monster

Jefferson came back down the hospital hall just in time to see Doctor Whale leaving Gold's room and raced over to see if anything with his condition had changed. The blonde was looking through the small window to Donny's room when Jefferson reached him, he had his arms folded and looked more drained than usual.

"Hello Victor." The dark-haired man greeted as he turned to discover Victor was watching Regina. "What are they talking about?

"Gold, who else." Whale answered before tilting his head to look at Jefferson. "I'm sorry but I just have to ask, what did you mean when you said Gold only fucks women?"

"If you're asking then that means you have a few ideas of your own." The dark-haired man laughed. "So you tell me."

"Okay that's fair enough. Maybe I should have phrased the question better, do you fuck him or does he fuck you?"

Both Victor's blonde eyebrows shot up as he grinned like a school boy. Jefferson was actually thankful for the doctor's questions, he was probably the only person that found it possible to ask rather than _interrogate_ him about it.

"You seem awfully eager to know, Victor. Could it be that the town's _Ladies Man_ bats for both teams?" Neither man could push any more sarcasm into their voice if they tried.

"Well I've always been good at sports. But seriously, catcher or pitcher?"

"Catcher." Jefferson said simply

"Excellent." Came Victor's reply.

Their conversation died quickly after that one word due to the door swinging open and Regina leaving, there hadn't been a cat fight which both men were thankful for. Regina bid Victor and Jefferson a good day before heading off down the hall out of sight. As soon as she was gone Jefferson darted into the hospital room and over to Belle and his best friend, Victor stood outside for a moment or two before he pager started to ping.

"How is he?"

"The same." Belle's voice was quiet. "I just want him to wake up."

"Me too." If fairy's and wishes existed he'd be begging them to help Donny. "Grace keeps asking for him." Jefferson leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Gold's sleeping lips, just a reminder he was there. "It's heartbreaking, she doesn't understand. Emma wants to talk to you too, I said if she came near you I'd throw her ass first out the hospital."

"Thank you." Belle couldn't deal with Emma and Zelena, with statements and legal channels. "I just want him."

"I know you do."

Jefferson nor Belle spoke again after that, he just bend down ever so slightly behind her so he could slip his arms around Belle and hold her close. It would take more than ZelenaGreen to kill Donny though, according to Granny he'd survive a nuclear war; and Gold wouldn't leave Belle.

XXXX

For the last few days Emma had been gathering statement after statement and taking picture after picture for Gold's case, it was pretty open and shut; Zelena shot Gold. However, Emma wanted to understand every single step that had brought them to that moment, to the most powerful man in town taking a bullet for the widely hated Mayor. She'd sat Zelena in an interview room a good hour ago and just left her there to stew for a while, so she could type up the statements and check for when Zelena would be transferred to Boston for trial. The sooner Zelena Green was out of Storybrooke the happier Emma would be.

Eventually the time came for the blonde to deal with Zelena and she entered the interview room quickly and quietly, setting a glass of water down before sitting. The redhead drank the water down in a single gulp. Her hands were cuffed to the table and a little red, Emma would be lying if she said she'd put them on tight by accident.

"So." Emma started. "I know what happened thanks to the _seventeen_ witnesses. I'm going to tell you what I've gathered and you're going to correct me if I get something wrong."

"How's Gold?" Zelena all but demanded the second the Sheriff was done speaking.

Emma sighed and slipped her red leather jacket off, letting it hang over the back of her chair.

"You didn't kill him. Not yet anyway."

"Can I see him?"

Emma snorted in a very un-lady like fashion.

"God no. Of course not. Now, let's get back to this, shall we?"

"But-"

"No." Emma cut her off with a glare. "Now, you've been stalking Gold, obsessing over, for longer than anyone cares to know and when you found out Gold was with Belle you blew up with jealous rage. You got a revolver from either Keith Nottingham or Gaston Rose, I haven't figured out which one of those dirt bags it was yet, and you decided that you wanted Belle French dead. Seeing them in the diner with Jefferson and Regina set you off and that's what started the whole incident in the diner. Somewhere in your monologue anger took over and you tried to kill your sister, Gold got in the way though and saved her; no one saw that coming did they? Whale, as the only medical professional there, went to Gold and is probably the only reason he's still alive. From what I've gathered an inch or so to the left and he'd have been dead instantly." Emma looked to the ground for a second in thought before continuing, Zelena just sat in silence. "Marco said that you tried to go to him but Belle pushed you away, hence your black eye. Do you really think that he'd want you to be the last thing he saw? That he would want you with him?"

"I should be with him!" Zelena yelled. "I love him! It was an accented, he'll forgive me because he loves me."

"God, what is wrong with your head?" Emma asked, the incredulity plain on her face. The blonde mentally shook herself and carried on. "After you shot him and thought he was two seconds from death you tried to shoot yourself, maybe thinking that if he died you could go with him, however, Ruby kicked the gun away towards Leroy. According to him she said something along the lines of _oh you don't get out that easily bitch_. Did I miss anything out,Zelena?"

Silence hung in the room for a split second, before the redhead looked up at the Sheriff.

"Let me see him. He should have someone who loves him there."

Maybe Zelena was completely incapable of understanding that Gold didn't love her, at this point it was the only explanation for her behaviour.

"He does." Emma said simply as she stood and took her jacket from the back of her seat. "Belle and Jefferson are with him."

"No! Not that whore! And the other one is a _man_!"

"That really pisses you off doesn't it." Emma grinned. "That Gold is more sexually attracted to his own gender than you."

"He's not." Zelena insisted and Emma's eyebrows shot up. "He's... just confused."

"Gold is a grown man, Zelena. I think he knows."

"I want to see him." The redhead demanded in an angry tone. Emma sighed.

"No one cares what you want, Zelena." It was true, not a single person gave a damn. Emma pulled her up and started guiding her back to her holding cell. "You're going to live in a cell for a very long time, probably with only a psychologist as your only sporadic visitor for years to come. Because Gold may be the town monster but he's our monster, and you tried to kill him. Enjoy prison Zelena."

XXXX

Night had fallen over Storybrooke, Maine hours ago and the hospital had been blanketed in a silence that was pleasing to the ears. Belle gripped Gold's hand in her sleep, half hanging on the bed and half sat in her chair. Donny was laying in the tiny spot at the edge of Gold's bed with his arm around the man's waist, he'd have let Belle have the more intimate space but she'd fallen asleep long before Jefferson and he couldn't bring himself to wake her.

The room was utterly silent as the three slept. Both Belle and Jefferson were light sleepers, Jefferson because of Grace and Belle due to the months she'd spent on the streets but thanks to their exhaustion Victor could have wandered in with a foghorn and they'd have still slept. The two would have slept through anything.

"Belle."

Okay, maybe not everything.


	26. It's Not About Choosing

_Gold desperately wanted to leave the strange grey Storybrooke and return to Belle but for the life of him he didn't know how. Donny had tried everything he could think of; walking to the town line, which had been relatively easy since he didn't need his cane, in search of some sort of magical portal, stood in the very spot he'd been shot, tried to talk to Belle again but she didn't respond. Donald Gold was trapped. However, when he ran out of ideas Gold went back to Granny's diner and did something he'd only done once before; he prayed. The pawnbroker stood there for what felt like hours begging anyone who'd listen to let him go back to Belle, his eyes were clamped shut and his fingers laced together._

 _"Hi, Papa."_

 _Gold's eyes flew open to find a man in his thirties with dark hair and familiar chestnut eyes looking back at him from the middle booth. He wore black jeans and a grey v-neck paired with a grey hoodie that was only a single shade darker than his top, there was an easy smile coating his lips and the man had his elbows rested on the table._

 _"Bae?" Those dark eyes were so familiar, it had to be. "Is that you?" Gold asked in a whisper._

 _"Yeah. It's me, Papa." The man answered slightly enjoying the look of astonishment on his father's face. "Well, who I'd have grown into. Don't worry though, I still have your eyes and bad boy smile." Bae breathed out a laugh._

 _"This is what you'd have looked like?" This man was really his son, the son who had died a child._

 _The younger man nodded giving his father time to adjust to the idea._

 _"Yes." He answered simply. "Come and sit down, would you?"_

 _Bae gestured to the seat opposite him and Gold took it quickly, mainly because he thought his legs would give out from shock. With his back to the large glass windows Donny gave his son every bit of attention he had._

 _"Why are you here?" He managed to ask, accent thick. "How are you here?"_

 _"The afterlife isn't quite as straightforward as the living believe. This place." Bae gestured to the world around them. "I guess you'd call it Purgatory. The place between. Some call it The Veil or The Fade, personally I like No Man's Land. It's different for everyone, Papa. Mine was that log cabin you used to take me to before I got sick, it was in color though. You like to be different, Papa. All black and white, very dramatic."_

 _Gold actually laughed at that, he was still trying to process that this fully grown man was his deceased ten-year old. He opened his mouth to speak but Baedan beat him to it._

 _"You want to go back to Belle." It wasn't a question._

 _Both men looked over to the still crying form of Donny's true love, the only thing in color other than themselves._

 _"Yes, but you're here." How could he leave his boy now he'd found him?_

 _"This is the problem." Said his son. "You're mind tells you to go back to the woman you love but your heart is torn between the two realms; life and death. You want to live and be with her but you also want to die and be with me. That's why I'm here, Papa. To help you make a choice."_

 _"So what? You're my guardian angel? My Reaper?" Donny asked with incredulity. Baechuckled._

 _"No. No, I'm just a son who wants what is best for his father." There was a moment ofsilence save for Belle's tears. "And what's best for you is Belle. You love her and she loves you. Jefferson loves you too." Gold's eyebrows rose. "Before you ask, no, I have no problem with 'that'. You have Grace as well, she's beautiful."_

 _"She is." Donny agreed. "And just as conniving as her father." He shuffled in his seat. "My boy, how can I possibly leave you now I've found you? You're my son." Tears started to well in Gold's burnt honey eyes._

 _"Papa." The younger man began with a sigh. "We may not be able to call each other or meet for breakfast on weekends, but we never left one another, not really." Bae smiled softly. "How else would I know about Belle, Jefferson and Grace?"_

 _His son raised a valid point but it didn't change how he felt, still Gold tried to make his boy laugh again; he'd missed that laugh._

 _"Maybe you're a figment of my dying imagination conjured up as a comfort as my mind shuts down?"_

 _Bae snorted._

 _"Maybe. But wouldn't you rather believe in the supernatural option? That everyone gets to see their loved ones again?"_

 _"Everyone would." Donny told him honestly. "That's why my dying mind imagined you."_

 _"And thus starts the theosophical debate of humanities entire existence."_

 _"I can argue with the best." A half smile coated Gold's lips._

 _"That you can, Papa." Bae took a breath. "No matter if I'm a spirit or just something in your head, the fact remains that I'm here to help you."_

 _"How?"_

 _"You want to go back to Belle, but the guilt you feel pulls you to me, to death. Doctor Whale worked hard to keep you alive, you're not dying, not physically anyway. What happens now is all up to that brain of yours. You have to forgive yourself, Papa. My death wasn't your fault."_

 _"I should have found a way to stop it, to save you." Tears rolled freely down Donny's cheeks and his voice broke in places._

 _"There was nothing you could have done. You took me to every specialist you could find. Papa, I was in pain, so much pain and it was killing you to see me like that-"_

 _"But I gave up on you!" Gold could hardly see through the waterfall of tears he'd kept hidden for so long._

 _"No you didn't. The day you told the doctors to stop wasn't giving up. Fathers do what's best for their children and making them stop was what I needed, I was ready to die, Papa. You knew it, I knew it, the doctors knew it. I needed the pain to stop and you let it stop. No one could cure me of the cancer, there's a difference between giving up and not being able to do anything. You stayed, every single day for two years you were there, Mother left. When you agreed to let me go you didn't do it because you gave, up you did it because you loved me and couldn't stand to see me in agony any more. I don't blame you, I'm grateful."_

 _Silence hung in the air for a long time, neither knew exactly what to say next. Gold's breathing was heavy as he forced his tears under control and finally managed to speak._

 _"Bae-" The younger man cut him off._

 _"All that guilt and self-hatred you feel isn't needed, Papa. I died, I didn't have to suffer any more. Please forgive yourself, because it's the only way you'll get back to Belle. Look at her." Both men turned to face they crying girl across the diner, her tears had become asort of background noise. "She's sat in your hospital room praying to everyone and anyone that you'll live. Jefferson is there by your side as well; they want you back. What you can see is Belle's emotions manifested, that's why she wont look at you or respond. Her heart would break if she lost you. You took her in when she had nothing, cared for her and eventually fell in love with her, don't leave her now. Don't do that to her." There was a pleading in Bae's voice._

 _"I want to be with her but-"_

 _"No buts, Papa." Baedan slid a hand across the table to hold his fathers. "It's not about choosing your son or the woman you love, I'll always be here and now you know I'm here. Belle would be alone."_

 _"You said it wasn't about choosing between you both, what is it about then?"_

 _"Realising you're not a monster." The younger man told him truthfully. "Give up the guilt?"_

 _Gold took a deep breath, chocolate eyes cast down to the blood still dripping from the open wound in his chest and over to Belle before back to his son._

 _"How?" The question was no more than a whisper._

 _Bae gave a sad smile and stood, he stretched out his arms inviting his Papa into a hug that Donny filled almost instantly. Father and son gripped onto each other tightly, Bae smelt the same all warm chocolate and something that was innately Baedan Neal Gold. After a few moments Bae spoke again._

 _"That's how. Goodbye Papa."_

 _A sting of pain pushed its way into Gold's chest and grew, it took him a moment to realise it was the gunshot wound, his leg was the next thing to ache but Donny pushed it away and remained standing, holding his boy in his arms for as long as possible._

 _"I love you, Papa."_

 _"I love you too, Bae."_

 _Then everything faded to black and the world returned to him with a sharp pang._


	27. Epilogue

"Belle."

The word bounced around the room and was nothing more than a whisper, the silence made it ten times louder to the ears of Belle and Jefferson; both startled awake. Two sets of azure eyes locked onto the older man's face, his eyes were still closed but his mouth had opened a little so as he could breath through his mouth and fill his lungs with more air. Jefferson sat up from his place cuddled into Gold's side, face covered with hope, while Belle gripped her loves hand tightly.

"Donny?" She questioned.

Finally, _finally_ , those burnt honey orbs of his fluttered open almost as though they were made of lead and looked around the plain hospital room, the light hurt his eyes with its sharp rays but they quickly adjusted back to a world of color. He could smell Belle's perfume lightly drifting from her neck and wrists while the scent of mint clung to his cheek; Gold assumed it was from a combination of the gum Jefferson was always chewing and a kiss. Donny flashed the woman he loved and his best friend a quick smile and nodded a little. He'd done it, he had gone back to Belle _; I'm proud of you Papa_ he could hear Bae say in the back of his mind. The puppies erupted with dazzling grins before throwing their arms around him leaving Gold in a pile of limbs.

"Ouch!"

The two jumped back almost as though they'd been burnt. Off in the distance he could hear the buzz of doctors and nurses, orderlies and patients.

"Sorry. We're sorry." Said Jefferson quickly, a hand pushing stray locks of Gold's greying hair out of his eyes. "I'll get Victor."

The younger man raced out the door like his life depended on it but not before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Donny's slightly cracked lips. Bae had been right, Belle and Jefferson were breaking without him.

"I though I'd lost you." Belle whispered quietly and more to herself than him. "But you came back to me."

Her pale skinned hand clung to his darker one with a mix of love, sorrow and anger. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and never let go but Donny just couldn't find the strength yet to move, he could squeeze her hand though, a little sign that said _I love you_.

"I had some help." He managed.

XXXX

Gold's recovery was slow at first, painful and crammed with tests, some of which Donny didn't see the point to but Victor said they were necessary and he didn't want Belle getting worried. His ribs took the longest to heal and no amount of painkillers aided his ability to take deep breaths; and Gods help him when he coughed. Half his upper chest had become a collage of red, yellow, purple and a sickly green color while the other half had been covered over by bandages hiding his healing bullet wound. Even when his leg had been destroyed he'd not been in as much pain. Donny could live with the pain though, it was the look of horror in Belle's beautiful eyes every time he winced that hurt him.

Zelena Green had been moved by the Sheriff to Boston to await trial for a rather long list of crimes, Emma really had tried to make everything stick. Three counts of attempted murder - one for Gold, Regina and Belle - , possession of an unlicensed firearm, violation of a restraining order, two counts of braking and entering, vandalism, stalking, reckless endangerment and one Emma had just added to the end because she could; _being a crazy bitch!_ All the way to Boston she'd gone on and on and fucking on about how everything was a mistake and she needed to be with Gold because _two people who love each other shouldn't be kept apart_ ; Emma had nearly died of laughter at that. Zelena had to have understood that she'd done something wrong or she wouldn't have kept telling the Sheriff it was all a mistake but as for the fact Gold didn't love her, she seemed oblivious.

It didn't matter to Donny what Zelena thought any longer, or what happened at trial, she'd never get that far; she'd be dead. Gold would make absolutely certain of that not because the crazy redhead had almost killed him or Regina, no, he'd kill her because she made Belle and Grace cry, that was unacceptable. Almost the second he'd been released from the hospital Gold had set Dove to work finding some lucky inmate he could pay to take on the role of assassin, he wanted to do it himself but wasn't that stupid, just knowing he'd caused it would be good enough for the pawnbroker. Everyone would assume he ordered her death and to be a hundred percent honest Donny didn't give a shit, there would be no evidence, everything would be done in cash. That was how the world worked, how consequences were caused, not by knowing someone had done something illegal but by the evidence to prove it. Donny didn't want to get stuck thinking about the redhead and her death though.

Less than four hours after leaving the hospital, with a huge list of things to watch out for and not do from Victor, Gold found himself with his arms full of Grace. Jefferson had been reluctant to let him hold her lest she hurt him but the little girl seemed to sense just how wounded her Uncle was and only touched him with softness, Grace was smarter than her years. The golden-haired toddler smelt of chocolate and strawberry like she always did and it brought a smile to Donny's lips, just having the three people he loved close made him feel a million times better. When she fell asleep in his arms no one was surprised, according to Jefferson Grace had been waking up every few hours from nightmares of what Zelenahad done, j _ust another reason I want her dead_ , hopefully being with Donny would help; if it didn't Jefferson would need to speak to Doctor Hopper about his daughter and a way to help her. All four of them were scarred by what Regina's sister had done, Gold's was just a little more literal than the others. If they were alone Belle would have broken, Jefferson would have gone mad and Donny would have disappeared into himself becoming even more evil and spiteful than usual but thankfully that wasn't the case; they had each other.

A day turned into a week, a week into a month but only after two could Gold return to hispawnshop, not to collecting his rent but at least he had his shop back. Finally his hands had something to do again, he'd run out of knick-knacks to fix at home and to be honest he just wanted out of the house. Everything seemed to go back to normal after Gold returned to his shop and the reports of Zelena's death had filtered through the town, no one had really cared which wasn't surprising, yes everything went back to normal. Gold owned the town while Regina ran it, Henry and the other children went to school, people filtered in and out of Granny's, Tom Clark continued to sneeze and just the knowledge of the nuns still annoyed Donny; everything was how it should have been.

Jefferson had been spending rather a lot of time with the blonde doctor and a genius level IQ wasn't needed to figure out what was going on there, it wasn't like they were hiding the new relationship or anything, though Victor probably tried to air on the side of caution what with his _Ladies Man_ reputation, they'd tell people when they were ready. It just wasn't something they felt the need to scream from the top of the clock tower.

XXXX

The sun was shining but Belle didn't notice because she was too lost in her book as usual. The library was quiet like it normally was on a Monday which meant she'd sit at the circulation desk and indulge in some reading; the fact she indulged in reading almost everywhere and every day didn't come into it. She'd just gotten to her favourite part of _The Castle Of Ontario_ when the library door swung open revealing the man she loved.

"Hello, Little One." He greeted with a smile as he walked to the circulation desk.

Donny was still in pain but it was nothing like it had been two months ago. He wore his traditional charcoal suit with a matching shirt and tie, he'd bled through a blue shirt a while back and ever since had been favouring dark colors.

"What are you doing her, Master?"

No one was in the library, she could call him by his title. Belle closed the book and rounded her desk to stand by his side, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I'm taking you to lunch." He stated. "We haven't done that since I left the hospital."

"I didn't think you'd want to go there after... after-" Belle cut herself off and glanced down at the ground.

Donny sighed then used two fingers to lift her chin, oh how he loved those angelic eyes.

"Belle, darling, I'm not haunted by memories, someone helped me get through those. I have you, Jefferson and Grace, it seems we have Doctor Whale now as well." Belle smiled a little. "She took nothing from us because we clawed it all back, I won't let her destroy what we have and I sure as hell won't let the town think I'm afraid of the diner."

Belle giggled at that.

"Can't have that reputation destroyed."

"No we can't, and besides we need to talk about our trip to Prague."

"Prague?" Belle asked in a puzzled tone. "Why would we go to the Czech Republic? And you're nowhere near well enough to get on a plane."

"Well, we wouldn't be going for a little while and of course you'd have to say yes."

"No." Belle told him firmly. "You're still recovering, you can't go _jet setting_."

"That wasn't the question." Belle's expression grew a little confused as looked him over, he was planning something she knew that much but she didn't question him, just let him speak. "Belle, I love you. I love you more than anything and I know I don't deserve you, never will, but I'm selfish and have a habit of keeping what's beautiful and perfect-"

"Are you asking what you think you are?!" Her eyes were wide as she cut him off.

"You're more than just my Puppy, you're my heart. So yes, I am asking what you think I am. Will you marry me?"

Belle stood there in utter silence while Gold produced a small black velvet box containing the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen, it was white gold with a lace design that almost matched her collar exactly. There was a large diamond set in the middle and Belle's first thought was _oh Gods don't let me lose this_.

"I'd get down on one knee but, you know." He gestured to his cane, he'd expected her to laugh but Belle just continued to stand there staring at the ring with a huge smile. "Is the big grin a _yes_?"

That snapped Belle out of her mind and she looked up at her Master.

"Yes! Yes, you stupid man I'll marry you!"

Carefully the ring was slipped onto Belle's small finger and Gold was relieved to find it fitted perfectly, they clung to each other and Donny remained grinning ear to ear despite the tight grip she had around his wounded chest. His lips locked to hers as though they had been made for each other, the kiss was deep and filled with love, Belle and Gold only broke apart when the need for air forced them.

"You may become my wife but I'm still your Master, and teenage little puppies shouldn't go around calling their Master's _stupid_." He teased.

"Yes, Master."

It was only then that he remembered and his eyes grew wide before a smug grin settled on his kissed lips. Belle was nineteen, the town was going to have a field day, admittedly she would turn twenty in a month but still, Storybrooke's bored housewives did like to talk and for some of them Gold marrying the teenager would be more juicy than Zelena shooting him. _Who cares? I love her and she loves m_ e, they could think what they wanted. With that Donny pushed those thoughts from his mind.

"Shall we go to lunch then, _fiancée_?"

Belle liked the sound of that, the word just seemed right.

"We shall, _fiancé_."

Gold had never been so happy in all his life as he and Belle walked towards Granny's diner, he was alive, he had his best friend and a God daughter to spoil, the woman he loved had just agreed to marry him – _him_ , evil and unworthy him – and now Donny knew he'd seeBae again. Maybe Baedan would even get that little brother or sister he'd always wanted; but that was a way off yet.

People were surprised to see Belle and Gold enter the diner but said nothing on the subject and quickly turned back to their food which the older man was grateful for. They took the middle booth for themselves and the pawnbroker couldn't help but smile, that middle booth would now and forever remind him of his boy. Ruby had done an excellent job cleaning his blood up from the floor, just like it never happened and that was the way Donny wanted it to stay. Speaking of red obsessed waitresses, Ruby was busy handing off Dorethy's every word and hadn't even noticed them enter which lead to Widow Lucas herself wandering over to take their order.

"What can I get you?" The old woman asked.

Belle didn't even need to look at the menu any more, everyone in town had just about memorised their favourites.

"Can I have a burger and fires with an ice tea?" The auburn haired beauty asked politely while Granny scribbled down the order.

"Of course, Belle. And you Mister Gold?"

"I'll have the same. And yes, I know the pickles cost extra for me."

Granny stood there for a moment in her own thoughts, she could see the way his shirt was raised from bandages hiding wounds from having been shot and cut open, he'd saved Regina. Aged eyes trailed over to Belle, the teenage girl who lived on the streets until she'd met him, suddenly the light shone on her ring and Granny couldn't help but be drawn to it. It was only then that Granny realised something she'd never expected to... Mister Gold wasn't a monster, not really.

"Not for you. Not anymore."

Granny left without another word.

 **THE END**

 **XXXX**

 _So that's all folks, for now anyway. I know not everything is 100% explained but that is so I can maybe go back and do a sequel one day. Thanks for reading._


End file.
